La Ruptura de los Universos
by Goldman200
Summary: [crossover creepypastero] Los universos han estado en paz, hasta que uno de ellos empezó a consumir los demás. Nadie está a salvo. Twilight tendrá que regresar al mundo de Canterlot High y ésto será sólo el comienzo de la batalla más grande y terrible de su existencia. Los Elementos y todas las vidas que dependen de ellos estarán en juego.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Hace mucho tiempo, en el origen de todo, los universos se crearon con un objetivo y una contraparte para mantener el equilibrio.

Así fue en todos y cada uno de ellos. Pocos universos alcanzaron sus objetivos. Pero uno de ellos se encontraba en curso perfectamente, y aquí comienza nuestra historia.

Equestria, una nación cuyo valor fundamental es la Armonía, seguía trabajando para lograr transmitir ese valor a todo su universo. Se había dado un gran progreso cuando Twilight Sparkle viajó a la contraparte de su mundo: Una tierra donde todos sus habitantes caminaban sobre dos piernas, eran coloridos y mantenían paralelismos con lo que Twilight identificaba en Equestria.

Allí Twilight entendió que también existían Elementos de Armonía en ese mundo. Así fue como resolvió el problema que originó Sunset Shimmer.

Ambos universos habían estado en contacto, y Twilight había sido el nexo entre los dos. Era el Elemento de la Magia para ambos mundos.

Celestia llevaba mucho tiempo investigando esto. Y se sorprendió por los favorables resultados que experimentó Twilight. Se preguntaba qué podía ocurrir ahora que los dos mundos se habían vinculado tan directamente mediante un Elemento.

La Princesa pensaba que podía estar acercándose el momento en el que los dos mundos se unieran en armonía. Llevaría la paz y la cooperación a un nivel nunca visto en el universo.

Y esas ideas le hacían preguntarse si había algo más allá fuera. Su hermana Luna pasaba mucho investigando el cosmos y las posibilidades de hallar otras dimensiones, pero nunca encontraba resultados muy claros. Habían descubierto algunas pequeñas anomalías, pero eran muy efímeras y no estaban siempre en el mismo lugar. A lo mejor había otros mundos o universos más allá de las estrellas. Esperaba poder descubrirlo algún día.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Ponyville, Twilight estaba contándole a sus amigas todo lo que había vivido en el mundo de los humanos. Ya les había narrado demasiadas cosas pero nunca eran suficientes. Y tras su coronación como Princesa, Celestia no tuvo problema en dejarla regresar a Ponyville para estar con sus amistades.

Sus amigas escuchaban con fascinación las historias de Twilight. La anatomía extraña de los humanos, la tecnología inimaginable, la arquitectura, el funcionamiento de la sociedad... y todo el tiempo le hacían preguntas que no siempre podía responder.

Pasaron las semanas; hasta que una noche Twilight se despertó bruscamente. Estaba en su habitación a oscuras, sólo entraba la luz de la luna por la ventana. Como siempre, escuchaba los ronquidos de Spike y el viento arrastrando hojas afuera. Se bajó de su cama y caminó hasta la ventana.

Afuera todo estaba en silencio. Ponyville dormía plácidamente.

Twilight se dio vuelta y miró si había algo fuera de lugar en su cuarto, pero nada. Todo estaba en orden. Se dirigió a la biblioteca lo más silenciosamente posible para no despertar a Spike.

Entró en su cuarto favorito y encendió una vela. Vio que Owlowiscious apareció volando y se ubicó a su lado junto al escritorio. Ululó amistosamente y Twilight le acarició la cabeza. Estaba preguntándose qué podría haberla despertado cuando sintió una punzada en el corazón. Empezó a asustarse y temblar, pero intentaba mantener su mente clara. Nada de esto era racional, su cuerpo no respondía, y entonces ahí fue cuando empezó a experimentar un terror real que la hizo gritar. Al hacer esto se cayó al suelo y comprobó que ya no estaba paralizada. Owlowiscious voló a su lado y la observó con preocupación. Spike también apareció tambaleándose con cara de extrañamiento.

-¿Twilight? ¿Qué haces levantada?-

-Ehm... nada, Spike. Sólo bajé a ver si Owlowiscious estaba descansando. Vamos, a dormir.-

Spike no le creyó nada pero regresó a la habitación y se volvió a acostar. Twilight ingresó siguiéndolo, se fue a su cama pero no pudo volver a dormirse. Percibía algo extraño, como si algún tipo de fantasma rondara por la casa. Descartó a los windigos, pero seguía intrigada.

Pasó toda la noche despierta pensando en eso. En cuanto la luz del sol empezó a entrar por la ventana, escuchó a Spike levantarse y salir de la habitación. Ella se quedó acostada, dio un par de vueltas pero siguió sin poder dormirse. Sentía una molestia permanente pero no podía precisar qué era. No era ningún dolor físico, ningún sonido extraño, estaba descartando los fantasmas y tampoco parecía ser algún ataque mágico. Nunca había experimentado algo como lo que le estaba pasando: Sentía un pesar, como si tuviese que hacer algo, pero acompañado de un sentimiento de amargura y tristeza. Se dio cuenta de que le estaba cambiando el humor, por lo que decidió levantarse y ver si mejoraba.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y no cambiaba. Estaba echada en la biblioteca, rodeada de libros y mirando el techo. Spike los iba ordenando mientras le daba charla de todo lo que había estado haciendo aquel día.

Twilight no le estaba prestando atención, hasta que decidió escribir una carta.

-Spike, prepara un pergamino. Voy a escribirle a la Princesa.-

Spike acató y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para conseguir un pergamino, una pluma y un tintero.

Regresó con todos los materiales y esperó. Twilight ordenó sus ideas y empezó a dictar:

-Querida Princesa Celestia: Escribo para consultarle por una molestia que estoy sintiendo y parece estar más allá de mi comprensión. Necesito saber si es parte del proceso normal de ser una Princesa o si hay algo que no entiendo. Agradecería su guía y ayuda. Su más fiel estudiante, Twilight Sparkle.-

Spike terminó, dejó la pluma en el suelo y envió la carta. Luego miró a Twilight con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa, Twi? ¿Por eso estabas aquí anoche?-

-No sé qué pasa, Spike. Me siento triste y no sé por qué.-

-Quizás extrañas a las chicas... del otro mundo, ya sabes. Yo también las extraño a veces, son como nuestras amigas...-

-Lo sé, pero no es eso. Esto es algo más fuerte...-

Fue interrumpida por la repentina llegada de la respuesta de Celestia. Spike levantó la carta pero Twilight la tomó con su magia y empezó a leerla.

Celestia le pedía que vaya a Canterlot cuanto antes. Twilight decidió ponerse en marcha. Tomó su mochila, metió libros y cosas útiles y se acercó a la puerta. Le dijo a Spike que tenía que irse y que lo dejaría a cargo de la biblioteca.

-¿Volverás pronto?-Preguntó Spike.

-Espero que sí, Spike.-

Salieron de la biblioteca y se dieron un abrazo. Twilight todavía no sabía volar muy bien, por lo que prefirió ir a la estación y esperar el tren.

Esperó una hora hasta que finalmente vio a la locomotora aproximándose. Pagó su boleto, subió a uno de los compartimentos y se acomodó. Tenía un largo viaje por delante...

* * *

**Nota del autor**: _Muy bien, ésta ha sido la pequeña introducción a una historia que se me ocurrió en éstos días. Por si todavía no quedan claras algunas cosas, no se preocupen, en los próximos episodios llegarán más explicaciones. Lo importante es que quede claro que cada universo y sus mundos está conectado con otro universo y sus mundos en forma de contrapartes. Equestria y el mundo de Equestria Girls por ejemplo._


	2. Perturbación en la Armonía

**Perturbación en la Armonía**

Spike se reunió en la biblioteca con las amigas de Twilight para contarles que se había ido a Canterlot muy repentinamente y que por lo visto no se sentía bien. Las demás se preocuparon y empezaron a discutir qué hacer. Applejack decidió tomar las riendas de la situación y pidió silencio. Cuando terminaron de hablar entre sí, pudo dirigirse a todos los presentes.

-Creo que Twilight está asimilando lo que debe ser... uhm, justamente, _ser _una Princesa. Pero nosotras estamos para apoyarla, tendríamos que ir a Canterlot a estar con ella.-

-¿Por qué no nos dijo?-Preguntó Fluttershy.

-Bueno, ella se comportó un poco extraño últimamente. Y la Princesa le dijo que vaya inmediatamente...-Aportó Spike.

-¿A qué te refieres con 'extraño', Spike?-Le preguntó Applejack. Spike se rascó la cabeza y trató de acordarse qué había pasado.

-A que estuvo deambulando por la biblioteca de noche, me dijo que se sentía triste y no sabía por qué... -

-Vaya.-Interrumpió Rarity.- No sé si será lo mismo, pero anoche me sentí muy mal repentinamente.-

-Yo también. Dormí abrazada a todos mis animalitos.-Agregó Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash no dijo nada pero también había llegado a tener un momento de tristeza e incomodidad. Applejack y Pinkie Pie también admitieron haber tenido un breve momento donde sintieron cosas como tristeza, soledad y abandono. Rápidamente hilaron que si todas sintieron lo mismo, algo debía estar pasando.

-¿Y tú, Rainbow?-Inquirió Applejack.

-Está bien, sí. No sé a qué se pudo deber.-Admitió Rainbow Dash intentando restarle importancia.

-Spike, ¿podrías ir al pueblo y preguntar a dos o tres ponies si sintieron algo así anoche?-Pidió Applejack.

-¡Sí, allí voy!-

Spike salió de la biblioteca y las demás se quedaron un momento en silencio, pero Applejack retomó rápidamente.

-Como decía, tendríamos que ir a Canterlot...-

Pinkie Pie saltó al centro de la biblioteca y exclamó de forma estridente:

-¡Y hacer una fiesta para ella!-

-Pinkie tiene razón, quizás todo lo que necesita Twilight es animarse un poco. Estuvimos muy pesadas con las preguntas sobre el otro mundo.-Dijo Rarity.

-Sí, quizás la agobiamos...-Agregó Fluttershy en voz baja.

Rainbow Dash se elevó hasta el centro de la biblioteca para hablarles mientras iba de un lado a otro.

-Creo que están exagerando. A lo mejor Twilight sólo necesita un poco de tiempo en Canterlot para entrenarse y todo eso...-

-Oh, vamos, Dashie. ¡Hay que hacer una fiesta!-Dijo Pinkie saltando a su altura.

-Que insistente...-Murmuró Applejack.

-Claramente es lo que Twilight necesita para animarse. Tenemos que estar con ella para apoyarla en esta nueva etapa.-Agregó Pinkie.

-Entiendo perfectamente el punto de Pinkie, y estoy de acuerdo. Deberíamos ir.-Dijo Rarity.

Applejack iba a agregar algo pero llegó Spike diciendo que nadie había experimentado algo inusual anoche. Eso dejó pensativas a las ponies, pero decidieron que tenían que ir con Twilight. Spike pidió ir y para su agrado le dijeron que sí. Pinkie estaba emocionada por poder organizar otra fiesta, por lo que ya estaba planeando qué iba a hacer. Rarity propuso que todos se preparen para salir en el último tren de la tarde. Las demás asintieron y confirmaron el plan. Mientras cada una se iba a su casa, Spike se dedicó a preparar su pequeño equipaje. Tomó una diminuta mochila y guardó algunas gemas, unos pergaminos, una pluma, un tintero y un pequeño libro que Twilight le había dado para leer. Caminó hasta la habitación y miró por la ventana hacia Ponyville. A veces se perdía en sus recuerdos, reviviendo lo que pasó en Canterlot High, y extrañaba un poco ese raro lugar y sus habitantes. Por momentos también extrañaba ser un perro, le había gustado tener pelaje. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, decidió dejar de mirar por la ventana y limpiar un poco la biblioteca antes de irse.

* * *

En Canterlot, el tren de Twilight ya había llegado. La estación estaba muy concurrida aquel día pero, en cuanto bajó, fue recibida por miembros de la Guardia Real que se abrieron paso entre la multitud. Para su sorpresa, Flash Sentry iba a la cabeza.

-Bienvenida a Canterlot, Princesa. La acompañaremos hasta el castillo.-Dijo Flash Sentry en un tono muy protocolar.

-Gracias.-Dijo Twilight y sonrió cálidamente.

Flash Sentry iba delante, y rodeando a Twilight iban cinco pegasos más. Así avanzaron por las calles de Canterlot hasta llegar al castillo. Imponente como siempre, llegaron hasta el salón principal donde los demás pegasos se retiraron a sus puestos y Twilight se quedó con Flash.

-La Princesa Celestia llegará en cualquier momento.-Informó el guardia.

Twilight hizo un gesto afirmativo. Le gustaría que Flash Sentry no sea tan profesional, pero tampoco quería romper mucho el protocolo. Recién estaba empezando a ser una Princesa.

Estaba barajando a toda velocidad diversos temas para iniciar una conversación, cuando en ese momento llegaron Luna y Celestia. Se acercaron a recibirla y saludarla cálidamente.

-Gracias, Flash Sentry.-Dijo Celestia. El guardia hizo una reverencia y se retiró del salón.

Las tres Princesas se dirigieron a la galería donde estaban guardados los Elementos de la Armonía. En los enormes ventanales a los costados seguían estando las imágenes de hechos importantes en la historia de Equestria. A Twilight siempre le gustaba verlos y pensar sobre ellos.

El sonido de los cascos resonaba por todo el gran salón. Caminaron hasta donde estaban los Elementos, Celestia abrió el compartimiento y sacó el elegante cofre que Twilight ya conocía. Recordaba que había tenido los Elementos en su biblioteca un tiempo, pero un día por razones de seguridad su hermano Shining Armor y una comitiva de la Guardia Real llegaron para regresarlos a Canterlot. Ahora Twilight se preguntaba si Celestia sospechaba que efectivamente podría llegar a pasar algo grave.

Cuando la Princesa abrió el cofre, Twilight vio que los Elementos emitían un leve brillo que se intensificaba y se apagaba. Todo el tiempo se repetía lo mismo.

-Creo que sé a qué te referías, Twilight.-Empezó Celestia.

-¿Qué les está pasando, Princesa?-

-Parecen estar avisando algo. En situaciones pasadas donde hubo peligro real nunca reaccionaron de ésta forma. Anoche tuve una sensación de que algo había llegado a Equestria, y vine a comprobarlos. Pero nada ha pasado hasta ahora.-

-No entiendo...-Dijo Twilight.

-Hermana.-Dijo Celestia cediéndole la palabra a la Princesa de la noche.

Luna se acercó a Twilight y le hizo ver nuevamente los Elementos. Todos brillaban, pero el que lo hacía con más fuerza era el Elemento de la Magia. Tenía un fulgor potente pero también se apagaba rápidamente.

-En todos estos años nosotras hemos estudiado la teoría de que existen más universos además de éste. Llevo mucho tiempo observando el cosmos y el comportamiento de todo lo que hay en él, pero no fue hasta hace unos años que descubrimos el portal del espejo.-Dijo Luna. Twilight la escuchaba atentamente, pensando en que ella también había estudiado el espacio pero nunca había llegado a alguna conclusión concreta.

-Sunset Shimmer hizo que nuestro mundo entre en contacto con un mundo similar. En su momento llegué a la conclusión de que los universos están vinculados entre sí, ya que ese mundo al que fue Sunset Shimmer no existe en... nuestra dimensión.-Prosiguió Luna.

-Vaya...-Murmuró Twilight.

-Es decir, dos universos, cada uno con sus propios cuerpos celestes y objetos astronómicos se vinculan en algo. Y nos dimos cuenta de que eres tú.-

-¿Qué, yo?-Twilight se sorprendió tanto que ni siquiera pudo exclamarlo. De pronto un mar de confusión inundó su mente.

-Verás, cuando fuiste tras Sunset Shimmer estableciste unos vínculos allí que te ayudaron a derrotarla. Eran Elementos de Armonía latentes, que sólo necesitaban un Elemento de la Magia que los canalizara. Era nuestro destino vincular nuestros universos.-Dijo Celestia.

-Ambos universos deben unirse en la Armonía. Y en este último tiempo estuve analizando más a fondo esta situación. Debido a que el Elemento de la Magia intervino en los dos universos, estamos más conectados...-

-Entonces, ¿los Elementos brillan porque algo está pasando en el otro universo?-Preguntó Twilight sin terminar de asimilar todo lo que estaba escuchando.

-Parece ser que así es. Aquellos Elementos estaban latentes, pero la Magia los activó y utilizaron todo su potencial. Ahora siguen activos, y esto me lleva a lo siguiente...-Siguió Luna.

Celestia advirtió que Twilight estaba muy asombrada. Estaba temiendo que toda esa información agobie a su estudiante, al fin y al cabo no todos los días uno se entera de la relación entre dos universos... y menos aún que uno mismo es el nexo entre ellos.

-¿Estás bien, Twilight?-Preguntó Celestia.

-Sí, Princesa.-Respondió ella tranquilamente, pero aún tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-Continúa, hermana.-

-Nuestros universos comparten un vínculo concreto que debe ser protegido. Y por otro lado, muchas veces en el cosmos vi anomalías y objetos astronómicos inusuales que frecuentemente desaparecían y se movían. Podrían ser portales o señales... el hecho de que desaparezcan no sé a qué pueda deberse.-

-Esto es fascinante...-Murmuró Twilight con asombro.

-Así que tengo una misión para ti, Twilight. Necesito que vayas al otro mundo. Si los otros Elementos están teniendo dificultades, necesitarán de la Magia.-

-Entiendo...-Dijo Twilight.

-Iremos inmediatamente al Imperio de Cristal. La Princesa Cadance ya fue informada.-Agregó Celestia.

-Pero... ¿y los ciclos lunares?-

-Las reglas cambiaron desde que la Magia unió ambos universos, Twilight. Unas horas después de tu coronación fui a inspeccionarlo con Cadance y comprobamos que ahora el vínculo es más fuerte.-

Twilight no sabía bien cómo reaccionar. Regresar a ese mundo significaría encontrar a las chicas nuevamente, pero también alejarse de sus otras amigas de Ponyville. Y también estaba pensando en lo que significaba ser el nexo entre dos universos... algo que ya comenzaba a resultarle abrumador.

Twilight aceptó la misión. Celestia dejó a Luna a cargo de Canterlot hasta su regreso y salió del salón acompañada por su estudiante. Pasaron por los elegantes y brillantes pasillos del castillo hasta una puerta que llevaba a una plataforma similar a un balcón. Allí habían varios guardias y carros dorados. La Princesa Celestia ordenó preparar un carro, los pegasos se pusieron inmediatamente a ello.  
Una vez que estuvo listo, Celestia y Twilight subieron y los guardias levantaron vuelo. El carro despegó y se elevó hacia las nubes.

* * *

Luna las observó perderse a la distancia. Regresó hacia el salón y guardó los Elementos en su lugar.

A continuación se dirigió a la torre de astronomía donde tenía todos los libros que había estado leyendo, notas, mapas del universo y más objetos para estudiar el cosmos. Se quedó pensando en la situación de los mundos conectados... ¿qué pasaría con Equestria si el otro mundo estaba siendo dañado? Ahora que parecían estar tan unidos, ¿de qué forma podrían repercutir las cosas de un mundo en el otro?


	3. Regreso a Canterlot High

**Regreso a Canterlot High**

El viaje había sido largo desde Canterlot hasta el castillo de la Princesa Cadance. Twilight estuvo en silencio todo el tiempo, mirando hacia abajo. Desde el carro tirado por pegasos veía las ciudades, bosques, lagos... amaba su tierra. Sentir que tenía una responsabilidad con un mundo completamente desconocido le producía una profunda sensación de angustia por si tenía que llegar a abandonar Equestria algún día...

Celestia notó que Twilight estaba silenciosa y algo triste. Pensó en lo que estaría sintiendo y decidió hablar con ella en cuanto lleguen.

* * *

El Imperio estaba allí. Se veía a varios de sus habitantes caminando cerca del castillo y disfrutando el día. A medida que el carro se acercaba, varios pegasos volaron desde el castillo para escoltarlo hacia su destino.

Finalmente aterrizaron en la terraza. Allí estaban Cadance y Shining Armor, que corrieron a recibir a Twilight y abrazarla. Luego saludaron respetuosamente a la Princesa Celestia que también se alegró de verlos.

Fueron juntos hasta el salón principal mientras hablaban de todo lo que había acontecido desde la coronación de Twilight. Cuando Celestia preguntó si alguno de los dos sintió anomalías o cosas extrañas, ambos negaron. Shining Armor entonces tuvo que disculparse e ir a continuar su trabajo con la Guardia Real.

Cuando las tres se quedaron solas, Celestia le planteó la situación a Cadance.

-Princesa, sabías que veníamos pero no por qué. El asunto de urgencia es que Twilight tiene que volver al otro mundo.-

-Oh, ¿por qué?-Inquirió la Princesa.

-Parece que los Elementos de ese mundo pueden estar teniendo problemas. ¿Hubo alguna novedad sobre el espejo?-

-No, sigue igual. Pero puedo detectar que su magia es diferente, ya no es tan restrictivo.-

-Lo suponía.-

Twilight estaba en silencio sin agregar nada. Cadance notó una expresión de tristeza en el rostro de la nueva Princesa y su preoupación se reflejó claramente en su semblante.

-Perdón, Princesa Cadance, ¿nos disculpas unos minutos?-Celestia se había dado cuenta de la expresión de Cadance y decidió actuar en consecuencia.

-Por supuesto, Princesa.-

Celestia le hizo una seña a Twilight para que la siga.

Salieron de la sala de cristal a un salón que tenía un balcón. El salón tenía unas banderas del Imperio y poco más, mientras que la vista desde el balcón era excepcionalmente bella. Podía verse el todo el colorido cristal brillando bajo el sol, y las montañas a lo lejos.

-Entiendo tus sentimientos, Twilight. No quieres hacer esto.-Dijo Celestia con calma.

-Princesa, disculpe, pero... ¿por qué yo? Es demasiada responsabilidad, y yo... yo... sólo soy...-

-Una Princesa. Eres una Princesa de gran corazón, y estoy orgullosa de ti, Twilight Sparkle. Entiendo que te abruma un mar de dudas, pero te ayudaré a despejarlas.-

-¿Y si nunca más puedo volver a Ponyville por esto? ¿Si tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida cuidando ambos mundos?-Preguntó Twilight mientras se le quebraba la voz.

-Es una tarea difícil, pero muy noble. Sin embargo, apenas estamos conociendo este nuevo vínculo. No debemos precipitarnos.-

La calma y sinceridad de Celestia emocionaban a Twilight. Realmente confiaba en ella y sus palabras le daban las fuerzas que necesitaba.

Simplemente caminó hacia ella y la abrazó. Celestia le correspondió el abrazo y la cubrió con sus alas. Pudo escuchar los sollozos de Twilight, desahogando sus miedos y penas.

Se separaron y Celestia le sonrió como a una hija.

-No llores, Twilight. Estás a punto de empezar un nuevo camino, y estaré ahí para acompañarte.-

-Gracias, Princesa.-Dijo Twilight secándose unas lágrimas.

-Volvamos con Cadance. Esta noche descansarás aquí.-

Las dos regresaron al salón donde estaba la Princesa Cadance. Estaba de pie observándolas con cierta preocupación.

-¿Está todo bien?-Preguntó con cautela.

-Sí, Princesa. Esta noche Twilight se quedará a descansar, yo me iré antes.-

-Ah, bien. Haré preparar un cuarto para ella.-

-Muchas gracias. ¿Podemos volver a encontrarnos aquí más tarde?-Dijo Celestia.

-Claro, también organizaré una cena.-

La Princesa Cadance se retiró caminando de forma elegante, mientras Twilight y Celestia quedaban en el silencioso salón de cristal.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?-Preguntó Celestia.

-Sí, me gustaría.-Contestó Twilight sintiéndose contenida.

* * *

Salieron del castillo y fueron a recorrer el pueblo. Los habitantes las veían y hacían reverencias respetuosas. Pasaron por la feria y siguieron hasta una zona más elevada y algo alejada donde se sentaron sobre el césped a observar el paisaje.

Hablaron de muchas cosas. Twilight sinceró sus sentimientos sobre sus amigas y su tierra, y Celestia se mostró muy comprensiva. En un momento de la charla, llegaron a hablar con mayor profundidad sobre las chicas que Twilight había conocido en el mundo humano.

-A ellas también las aprecio mucho, aunque las conocí tan poco. Me recordaban mucho a mis amigas. Y cuando supieron de dónde venía, me aceptaron. Estuvieron conmigo hasta cuando enfrentamos a Sunset Shimmer.-

-Ahora falta poco para que vuelvas a verlas. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti, Twilight. Has llevado la Armonía a otro mundo.-

-Todo lo que dijo la Princesa Luna... ¿es cierto? ¿podemos conectar totalmente nuestros universos en Armonía?-

-Estimo que sí. Nunca antes habíamos descubierto algo así. Sólo Sunset Shimmer había atravesado el portal y no compartió sus descubrimientos con nadie.-

-¿Y qué otros universos existen?-Preguntó Twilight con curiosidad.

-No lo sé, Twilight. Pero espero que todos estén en paz.-

Pasaron las horas hasta que decidieron volver al castillo. Allí Celestia aprovechó para hablar un momento a solas con Cadance y dejarle dicho lo que tenía que hacer Twilight al día siguiente. Luego se despidió de su estudiante y levantó vuelo hacia Canterlot. Hubo un destello que Twilight interpretó como que Celestia se había teletransportado.

* * *

Twilight pasó el resto del día con Cadance. Le sirvió para distraerse bastante ya que conversaron y jugaron un buen rato, hasta que se hizo hora de cenar y comieron con Shining Armor. Los de la cocina habían preparado una comida bastante abundante, por lo que Twilight empezó a sentir sueño justo después del postre.

El sol ya había bajado por completo y sólo le quedaban unas horas antes de regresar al mundo humano.

Se despidió de Shining Armor y Cadance, y se fue a dormir. Le habían preparado una habitación amplia con una cama elegante, unos armarios donde dejó el contenido de su mochila y un par de banquitos. Pero directamente se lanzó sobre la cama, que estaba muy cómoda, y se durmió rápidamente.

Fue entonces cuando percibió de nuevo algo extraño. Sintió peligro y empezó a moverse dormida, hasta que se cayó de la cama atrapada entre las sábanas.

Se levantó sintiéndose agitada y preguntándose qué pasaba. Pero no había nada extraño allí, la habitación estaba en orden. Sin sentirse mejor, volvió a acostarse y tratar de dormir...

Al día siguiente se levantó con la luz del sol. Había podido dormir, pero esos sentimientos poco agradables la habían asaltado otra vez. Trató de sacárselos de la cabeza y enfocarse en la misión que tenía para cumplir.

Salió de su habitación y fue hasta el salón donde había un par de guardias haciendo su trabajo. Twilight se acercó a ellos y preguntó por Cadance, pero le dijeron que todavía no se había levantado.

La alicornio fue hasta la cocina para desayunar algo. Al entrar se encontró con los ponies trabajando como siempre, que la saludaron respetuosamente y le ofrecieron comida. Ella aceptó y tuvo un buen desayuno.

Justo cuando estaba terminando, uno de los guardias entró y le dijo que Cadance estaba en el salón esperándola.

Twilight se despidió del personal de la cocina y fue hacia donde estaba la Princesa Cadance. Se dieron los buenos días y enfilaron al cuarto del espejo. Twilight iba sintiéndose nerviosa a medida que se acercaban, pero seguía sacando fuerzas para mantenerse concentrada.

Entraron en la oscura habitación del portal. No había muchas cosas, sólo un par de objetos decorativos y el misterioso espejo. Twilight pudo sentir que el objeto irradiaba una magia más fuerte y con la que se sentía conectada. Eso la alentó.

-Espero que te vaya bien, Twilight, y cumplas tu misión. Yo estaré aquí esperándote.-Le dijo Cadance y la abrazó.

-Gracias. Espero volver pronto.-Dicho esto, Twilight se acercó al portal y entró.

* * *

Fue absorbida por ese vórtice y sin saber cuánto tiempo pasó, se encontró de rodillas frente a la estatua de Canterlot High. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía mareada. Hizo foco con su mirada en un punto hasta que pudo ver bien. Trató de pararse sobre sus piernas pero trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caerse. Le tomó un poco de esfuerzo acostumbrarse y mantuvo el equilibrio. A su alrededor todo estaba tranquilo, pasaban coches por la calle y según podía inferir, los estudiantes de Canterlot High estarían en clase.

Fue caminando hasta el edificio. Iba haciendo movimientos muy torpes, pero finalmente se fue desenvolviendo bien hasta caminar con normalidad. Abrió la puerta de vidrio y entró.

Recordaba el lugar. Ahora refaccionado tras los hechos que acontecieron en su visita pasada. Se había reconstruido el hall, así como una gran parte del frente de la institución. Todo lo demás se veía igual.

De pronto sonó la campana y empezó a salir gente por todos lados. Ella se movió rápidamente, tratando de que nadie la reconozca. Fue hasta uno de los pasillos más lejanos, donde tras dar una vuelta se encontró a Rarity ordenando un casillero.

Se acercó silenciosamente y sin pretender asustarla dijo:

-Hola, Rarity.-

Rarity volteó y se sobresaltó por un momento, pero entonces sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Twilight, has vuelto!-

-Sí, ehm... es una historia larga. ¿Podemos reunirnos con las demás en algún lado?-

-Claro. Ven, por aquí hay un aula que nunca se usa.-

Siguieron por el pasillo hasta un sector donde había un par de puertas y mucho silencio. Entraron en un aula que tenía un escritorio y un par de sillas. Parecía que llevaba tiempo sin ser usada.

Twilight se sentó en una silla mientras Rarity sacaba un móvil. Marcó un número y se llevó el aparato al oído.

-¡Hey! Fluttershy, ven al aula 41, ¡no sabes quién vino a visitarnos! No, no te diré, sólo ven...-Rarity estaba sonriendo pero de pronto se la notó irritada.-Sí, lo que quieras, trae ese maldito perro. Nos vemos.-

Rarity cortó y empezó a usar el aparato hábilmente con sus manos. Twilight miraba intrigada. Al darse cuenta, Rarity sonrió y le explicó qué era.

-Es un móvil. Sirve para llamar y mandar mensajes. Ahora le estoy escribiendo a Applejack y Pinkie, sé que están en clase a ésta hora así que...-

-Aah, ya veo. ¿Y qué pasa con Fluttershy, tiene un perro?-

-Sí, no me hables. Lo odio. Lo rescató de la calle hace unos días, pero no lo soporto. Mordió y destruyó cosas mías.-Dijo indignada.

-Bueno, los perros hacen eso...-

-No hables como Fluttershy.-Dijo Rarity sin levantar la vista del móvil.

Twilight no dijo más nada pero estaba sonriendo. Se sentía realmente con una amiga. Ya no podía esperar a ver a las demás.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entraron Applejack y Pinkie Pie. En cuanto la vieron saltaron de alegría y corrieron a abrazarla. Estaban teniendo un reencuentro fabuloso.

-Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.-Dijo Applejack y le dio una palmada a Twilight que le dejó doliendo el brazo.

-¿Cuándo conoceremos a tus otras amigas?-Preguntó Pinkie.

-Uhm... no sé... pero les hablé a ellas de ustedes y están encantadas.-Dijo Twilight.

-Que adorable.-Comentó Rarity con ternura mientras marcaba un número en el móvil.

-Deben ser geniales. ¡Tu mundo debe ser genial!-Pinkie estaba emocionada y no paraba de hablar.

Mientras Applejack, Pinkie y Twilight conversaban, llegó Fluttershy. Entró tímidamente pero sonrió al ver a Twilight y fue hacia ella. Al hacer eso soltó la correa que llevaba en su mano, y entonces ingresó un gran husky siberiano al aula.

Rarity vio con desagrado al perro y cortó la llamada. Les dijo a las demás que Rainbow Dash venía a toda velocidad desde el gimnasio.

Twilight abrazó a Fluttershy y vio al perro. Inmediatamente notó algo raro. El perro la observaba fijamente. Twilight le devolvió la mirada. Era un perro normal, no tenía nada extraño... excepto esa energía que estaba sintiendo Twilight. No podía hacer magia pero podía percibirla.

-¿Pasa algo?-Dijo Applejack interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-No, nada.-Contestó Twilight rápidamente.-Que lindo perro, Fluttershy.-Agregó.

-Gracias. Se llama Brandon.-

Continuaron hablando acerca de todo lo que había pasado cuando Twilight se fue. Le contaron que Sunset Shimmer había cambiado y la invitaban a divertirse, pero no era muy constante. Twilight estaba pensando que podría ser conveniente reunirse con ella también.

En ese momento ingresó Rainbow Dash abriendo la puerta de un empujón. En cuanto vio a Twilight se le iluminó el rostro.

También se acercó a abrazarla. No podía creerlo. Twilight se alegró de verlas a todas allí, y entonces pidió si podían llamar a Sunset Shimmer y reunirse en otro lado.

-Llama a Sunset, Rarity.-Pidió Applejack.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-A algún lugar donde podamos hablar... en secreto.-Agregó y se avergonzó de haber usado ese término.

-¡Sugarcube Corner!-Exclamó Pinkie.

-No, Pinkie. Podríamos ir a lo de Rarity, es lo que queda más cerca.-Dijo Rainbow Dash.

Rarity escuchó eso y dejó de hablar con Sunset para agregar:

-Si quieren que nos reunamos en mi casa, ese perro no entra.-

-Oh, vamos Rarity. Pobre Brandon.-Dijo Fluttershy acariciando al perro.

Mientras todas hablaban, el perro se alejó un poco hasta el escritorio y se acostó. Rarity avisó que Sunset Shimmer estaba yendo, y continuaron discutiendo a dónde podrían ir. Twilight siguió observando al perro. Algo le llamaba la atención... y ese perro parecía estar mirándola directamente a ella.

-Ya, bueno, vamos a mi casa. Habrá que caminar un poco.-Dijo Rainbow Dash de mala gana.

Justo en ese momento ingresó Sunset Shimmer. Se quedó paralizada, pero entonces se acercó a saludar a Twilight y le dio un abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás, Sunset?-Preguntó Twilight.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Y a ti qué te trae de vuelta por aquí?-

-Un asunto importante. Vamos.-

Todas salieron del aula. Fluttershy le puso la correa al perro y lo llevó con ella. Atravesaron el pasillo y el hall, y finalmente se fueron del instituto. Empezaron a caminar calle abajo, hacia la casa de Rainbow Dash. Iban hablando y riéndose, Twilight se sentía mucho mejor y estaba sonriendo. En un momento bajó la vista hacia el costado donde iba Fluttershy y el perro le dedicó una mirada. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.


	4. Una Sombra sobre los Elementos

**Una Sombra sobre los Elementos**

Las chicas llegaron a una casa bastante normal que tenía un coche gris estacionado en la puerta. Twilight miró con curiosidad el vehículo, intentando descifrar cómo funcionaba.

La casa de Rainbow Dash estaba pintada de verde, tenía una puerta rojo fuerte y se veía que las cortinas estaban cerradas. Pasaron hasta la puerta del garaje, que tenía un aro de básquet encima.

-Mis padres están trabajando.-Explicó Dash mientras abría la puerta.

Una vez que ingresó, las invitó a pasar y todas entraron. El garaje era bastante espacioso y estaba lleno de chatarra y sacos de boxeo rotos. La dueña de casa las guió por un pasillo lateral hasta una salita donde habían un par de sillones, una mesa con sillas y un televisor. Las paredes estaban revestidas con paneles de madera y tenían apliques de luz. Dash optó por correr las cortinas y dejar que entre la luz del sol.

Twilight se sentó en un sillón grande, con Applejack a su izquierda y Rarity a su derecha. En un par de sillones individuales se ubicaron Sunset Shimmer y Fluttershy con el perro a sus pies. Pinkie se sentó en el suelo al lado del televisor y Dash tomó una silla y la arrastró hacia donde estaban las demás. Una vez que se sentó miró a Twilight con alegría y preguntó qué era aquello que no les quiso contar en el colegio.

-Bueno, verán, quisiera que esto fuera en mejores circunstancias pero la verdad es que creo que es algo grave...-Comenzó Twilight.

Inmediatamente se dibujaron expresiones de preocupación en los rostros de sus amigas. Sunset se cruzó de brazos y Applejack se inclinó un poco para escuchar mejor.

Entonces Twilight les explicó todo lo que Luna y Celestia le habían contado acerca de los universos y la Armonía. Habló acerca del vínculo entre los mundos y que lo que pasaba en uno aparentemente alertaba al otro. Todo el asunto cósmico dejó perplejas a las chicas de Canterlot High, que no esperaban encontrarse con semejantes revelaciones en el que parecía ser un día tan normal como cualquier otro.

-El punto es que algo puede estar poniendo en peligro a este mundo y amenazándolas. ¿Han experimentado sentimientos de tristeza o miedo recientemente? ¿Han visto cosas raras?-Preguntó Twilight.

Todas estuvieron pensativas unos segundos, hasta que la primera en hablar fue Applejack.

-Sí, la verdad es que hace unos días estuve sintiendo un vacío muy grande, como si perdiera la esperanza por algo. No me sentía así desde lo de mis padres...-

-Lo siento.-Dijo Twilight sintiéndose mal por provocar esos recuerdos, y abrazó a su amiga.

-Yo también sentí mucha tristeza, sin razón alguna.-Agregó Fluttershy.

-Hace unos días me sentí abandonada...-Murmuró Rainbow Dash.

-Twilight, yo sentí cosas así... pero también sentí algo extraño. Como una fuerza mágica, pero muy débil. Pensé que quizás sólo era yo...-Dijo Sunset Shimmer.

-Puedo percibir lo que dices desde que llegué aquí. Sin embargo no logro asociarlo con nada, es como si estuviera en el aire.-Sin sus atributos mágicos de unicornio le era más difícil detectar el origen de fuerzas mágicas.

Applejack se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana. Se apoyó mirando hacia fuera y entonces comenzó a contar algo que llamó la atención de Twilight. Mencionó que a veces en su casa sentía que había alguien detrás de ella o en alguna habitación, y nunca se encontraba a nadie. Y que esto era frecuente, hasta que vio a alguien pasar entre los árboles. Había sido tan rápido que no pudo verlo bien, pero ella lo definió casi como "un fantasma".

-Pero es imposible, esas cosas no pasan en el mundo real...-Concluyó Applejack.

-Applejack, dices eso y estamos aquí con dos chicas de otro mundo.-Rarity fue la primera en hablar y lo hizo en voz alta.

-Lo sé, pero... lo que quiero decir... ¿ustedes no trajeron a nadie más, verdad?-Preguntó Applejack a Twilight y Sunset.

Twilight negó con la cabeza y miró a Sunset inquisitivamente.

-No, cuando me llevé tu corona vine sola. Y tú trajiste a tu... amigo. Sólo hemos sido nosotros tres los que usamos ese portal últimamente.-

-Mi amigo se llama Spike. Y sí, parece que ese es el caso, ¿pero entonces dónde hay otro portal?-

Pinkie se levantó repentinamente y empezó a hacer gestos frenéticos con las manos.

-¡Un momento, un momento! Y si en verdad estamos en peligro, ¿qué podemos hacer?-

-Buena pregunta.-Masculló Dash.

-Bueno, podemos...-De pronto Twilight recordó algo.-¡Oh, no! ¡No!-

Twilight empezó a golpearse la cabeza con la palma de una mano mientras las demás la observaban confundidas. Rarity le agarró el brazo y la calmó un poco.

-¿Qué pasa, querida?-

-Olvidé mi corona. Es el objeto mágico que puede activar nuestros Elementos...-

Se intercambiaron varias miradas de preocupación.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-Preguntó Sunset.

-Tenemos que hacer un plan rápido...-Contestó Twilight.

-Digo que nos calmemos.-Interrumpió Dash.-Y al menos por hoy sigamos haciendo nuestras cosas como siempre. Mañana podremos idear algo mejor.-

-¿Por qué esperar hasta mañana?-Preguntó Applejack.

-Esperen, esperen. Podríamos ir a ver hoy... o mañana, el portal. No sé si les gustará la idea, es una locura, pero si funciona deberíamos irnos todas a Equestria.-Dijo Twilight.

La idea tomó por sorpresa a todas las presentes que se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión de perplejidad tremenda.

-¿Ir... a otro... mundo?-Preguntó Rarity sintiéndose abrumada.

-Vaya...-Dijo Applejack regresando al sillón y dejándose caer.

-¡Me anoto!-Exclamó Pinkie.

-Creo que sería lo más seguro. Por ahora todo se ve bien, pero no sé exactamente qué está provocando estos efectos en los Elementos... y tengo que protegerlas.-Les dijo Twilight mirándolas a las cinco chicas de ese mundo.

-¿Y yo...?-Preguntó Sunset.

-Tú eres de Equestria, también te vas conmigo.-Respondió Twilight.

Mientras empezaban a hablar entre sí nuevamente sobre lo que estaba por suceder, Applejack levantó la voz para dirigirse a todas.

-Escuchen, ¿qué les parece si vemos esto mañana? Creo que vamos a necesitar un par de horas para asimilarlo.-

-¡No necesito asimilarlo!-Dijo Pinkie dando un saltito.

-Algunas sí, y es perfectamente comprensible. Yo me sentí igual cuando tuve que venir aquí por primera vez...-Agregó Twilight y se quedó pensando en que atravesó lo mismo en la segunda ocasión.

-¿Ahora quién quiere esperar hasta mañana?-Preguntó Rainbow Dash irónicamente y cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya, Dash. Bien, ¿te gustaría quedarte hoy en mi casa, Twilight?-Ofreció Applejack.

-Claro, me encantaría.-Twilight sonrió agradecida.

-Está decidido, ¿entonces mañana veremos lo del portal?-Dijo Rarity.

-Sí, ¡temprano! ¡mientras todos están en clase!-Exclamó Pinkie.

Twilight aprobó el plan. Estaban por despedirse para reencontrarse al día siguiente, y la princesa aprovechó para sugerirles prudencia y cautela en las próximas horas. Estaba detectando una perturbación en la Armonía cada vez mayor, y al intercambiar una mirada con Sunset Shimmer se dio cuenta de que ella también.

* * *

Todas se despidieron y partieron cada una por su lado. Twilight iba con Applejack por una calle silenciosa, hasta que se detuvieron bajo un cartel con un número.

-¿Qué esperamos aquí?-Preguntó Twilight.

-El autobús.-Contestó Applejack un poco cortante. Twilight se dio cuenta de que Applejack estuvo a punto de decir algo pero cerró la boca. Sabía que recordar lo de sus padres no le hizo bien. De hecho, era la misma historia que la Applejack de Equestria.

-¿Qué pasa, Applejack?-

Su amiga miró hacia otro lado por un momento y entonces se dirigió a Twilight de manera confidente, como si estuviera contándole un secreto.

-No lo hablé con las demás, pero creo que hay algo siguiéndome. Es como lo que conté en casa de Rainbow Dash, pero... creo haber visto realmente quién me acecha.-

Twilight iba a preguntarle más pero en ese momento llegó el autobús. Las dos subieron, Applejack pagó por ambas, y se fueron al asiento del fondo. El viejo vehículo apenas llevaba gente: Un par de ancianos, un joven durmiendo con auriculares puestos y una madre con tres niños en los primeros asientos.

-Es un hombre de traje negro y muy alto. Lo veo fugazmente a lo lejos, y es como si me observara. No sé si es un fantasma o qué...-

-No sabemos si alguien más lo ha visto. ¿Es normal ver fantasmas aquí?-Preguntó Twilight.

-Claro que no. Se supone que no existen. Nunca creí en esas cosas, ni en nada. Pero desde que llegaste aquí hace ya dos meses... estoy cuestionándome todo.-

-Entiendo. Si no te molesta, cuando hayamos llegado, quisiera que me lleves a los lugares donde lo viste.-

-Seguro. Y dime, ¿qué es exactamente lo que pasa?-

-Nadie lo sabe exactamente. Pero algo raro está sucediendo, los Elementos en mi mundo lo advirtieron. Y aquí estoy percibiendo fuerzas mágicas desde que llegué... y no es Sunset Shimmer.

-¿Alguien más entró a éste mundo?-

-No sé cómo, pero es una posibilidad...-

De pronto Twilight sintió la necesidad de sincerarse, y de paso pedir información.

-Hablando de ésto... no me gusta nada el perro de Fluttershy.-

Applejack dejó de mirar hacia fuera y fijó su vista en Twilight con sorpresa. Frunció el ceño y sólo pronunció una palabra.

-¿Qué?-

-El perro, Brandon. Creo que detecté algo sobre él, pero no estoy segura. A Rarity parece no gustarle, y a mí me pareció bastante frío como para ser un perro... al menos a los que estoy acostumbrada.-

-Mira, hay perros que son distantes. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, Rarity odia a Brandon. Hace una semana Fluttershy lo llevó a su casa y el perro comenzó a morder y destruir varios vestidos. Rarity estaba furiosa.-

-¿Cómo lo encontró Fluttershy, exactamente?-

-No lo sé, ella dijo que lo encontró en la calle frente a su casa. Aunque en realidad da igual, Fluttershy adopta a todos los animales que se encuentra.-

Mientras Applejack hablaba de eso sin darle demasiada importancia, Twilight iba hilando cosas. Un misterioso perro cerca de la casa de Fluttershy, un "fantasma" acechando la vivienda de Applejack... ¿era una coincidencia?

* * *

Estaba pensando en eso cuando Applejack le dio un golpecito y le indicó que estaban llegando. El autobús se detuvo frente a una parada destrozada donde las chicas bajaron. A varios metros se podía ver un granero y una casa bastante grande. La propiedad estaba rodeada por lo que parecía ser un frondoso bosque.

-Ya debe ser hora de almorzar, vamos.-Dijo Applejack y la guió por un sendero de tierra hasta la granja.

Había animales en un corral, plantaciones de verduras y un vallado que separaba toda la vivienda del bosque. La casa de paredes blancas se erigía frente a ellas, imponente. Applejack ingresó seguida por Twilight y fueron hasta la cocina.

-Bueno, mi abuela debe estar atendiendo la cafetería en la escuela y mis hermanos estarán allí, así que me toca cocinar.-

-¿Qué harás?-

-Puedo hacer lo que quieras. Pero hoy se me antoja una tarta de verduras, ¿te gustaría?-

-¡Claro!-Exclamó Twilight, recordando repentinamente que no había comido nada desde que llegó.

Applejack se puso a lavar y cortar verduras mientras Twilight ponía la mesa. Una vez que los platos, vasos y cubiertos estaban en su lugar sobre el mantel, Twilight regresó a la cocina y se puso a hablar con su amiga.

-Y dime... ¿qué te parece ir a conocer mi mundo?-

-La verdad me asusta un poco. Digo, dejaría atrás a mi familia, mis otras amistades... mi mundo, en definitiva. Debes sentirte igual.-

-Sí, yo también extraño a mi familia y mis amigas de Equestria...-

-No sé si debería contarle a mi abuela y mis hermanos... si desaparezco un día se asustarían, podrían pensar que me secuestraron o algo así.-

-Si te hace sentir mejor contarles, deberías hacerlo.-Dijo Twilight con seriedad.

-Pero como te dije antes, esas cosas aquí no suceden. Pensarán que estoy loca o que estoy bromeando.-

-Podrías decirles que te vas de viaje a ver a una amiga.-Sugirió Twilight.

-Oh, no sé... no se me da bien mentir. Pero...-Y entonces Applejack tuvo una idea.-Podrías decirles que eres una estudiante de intercambio y que me invitaste a tu país.-

-Umm...-

-Es una buena idea.-Applejack sonrió buscando aprobación. Twilight hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-¿Y si me preguntan de dónde soy?-

-No importa, diles que eres de un país del norte.-

Pasaron el resto del tiempo conversando sobre cosas del día a día. Mientras almorzaban, Applejack le contó muchas cosas de su vida bastante similares a la vida de la Applejack de Equestria. Le dijo que le gustaría poder vivir en la granja el resto de su vida y trabajar para la comunidad, para luego tener un granero más grande y algunas tierras más. Twilight escuchaba atentamente y hacía acotaciones. Pasaron un buen rato, lavaron las cosas que usaron y salieron al patio frontal.

-Te llevaré al último lugar donde vi a éste fantasma.-

En efecto, Twilight ya percibía una notable presencia mágica en la casa. Pero al igual que antes, no parecía focalizarse en nada, estaba como en el aire.

Caminaron hasta la valla, que no era muy alta por lo que la saltaron, y se adentraron un poco en el bosque. El sol era tapado por las copas de los árboles, pero varios rayos se filtraban de todos modos. Era un bosque muy bonito, y a la vez muy silencioso. No escuchaba pájaros ni otros animales, y eso le llamó la atención.

-Fue por aquí.-Dijo Applejack señalando unos árboles.

Twilight se acercó y entonces comenzó a sentir algo... una presencia fuerte. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor esperando ver algo, pero no había nada. La magia se notaba como si un ser de gran poder estuviese allí. Twilight empezó a caminar y tocar los árboles. A unos metros Applejack la miraba con las manos en los bolsillos.

El árbol le dio más información. Detectó que algo mágico había pasado por allí y había entrado en contacto con el árbol. No le quedaron más dudas: Algo que no era de Equestria ni de ese mundo estaba invadiendo la propiedad de Applejack.

Regresó hasta donde estaba su amiga e hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Algo mágico estuvo aquí. Y me sorprende poder detectar tan claramente esa magia... debe ser muy fuerte.-

-¿No deberíamos tomar alguna medida?-Preguntó Applejack.

-No creo que ataque. Hasta ahora no lo hizo y sólo trató de intimidarte. Si llega a aparecer, lo enfrentaré y me comunicaré con él.-

-¿Eso es... prudente?-

-No, pero sé entenderme con seres mágicos. Además tampoco sé si puede atacar, ahora que lo pienso... Sunset y yo también podemos usar magia, pero en estos momentos estamos inhabilitadas sin los Elementos físicos.-

Applejack no quedó mucho más tranquila, pero Twilight confiaba en sus habilidades. Regresaron a la casa para pasar el resto del día. Allí conoció más sobre la historia de Applejack, y de paso muchas novedades sobre su mundo. Se quedaron en la sala de la casa, que era bastante amplia y tenía sillones rústicos, una biblioteca y una mesa redonda con sillas de madera. Applejack le enseñó algunos juegos de cartas, hasta que llegaron sus hermanos y su abuela. Cenaron todos juntos y Twilight explicó que venía de intercambio y había invitado a Applejack a su casa en su país del norte. Esperaba objeciones, pero Big Mac y Applebloom se mostraron contentos y confiaban en Twilight después de haberla conocido hacía dos meses. La abuela tampoco hizo preguntas y aprobó el viaje. Dijo que al fin y al cabo Applejack era lo bastante mayor como para tomar decisiones por su cuenta.

Una vez terminada la cena, Applejack preparó una habitación para Twilight en el piso de arriba. Su cuarto estaba frente al de la abuela y al lado del de Applejack. El de Applebloom le quedaba en diagonal, y el de Big Mac estaba al fondo.

Se dieron las buenas noches y todos se retiraron a dormir.

A Twilight le costó dormirse. Además de frío, percibía una fuerte presencia mágica. Se sentía invadida por sentimientos de tristeza y desolación, pero intentó luchar contra ellos. Empezaba a darse cuenta que no los sentía espontáneamente, sino que algo estaba induciéndolos. Se levantó y encendió la lámpara que tenía al lado de la cama.

No había nadie. Sólo ella con la cama, la mesita, la lámpara y un ropero. Caminó hasta la ventana y miró hacia el bosque.

Entonces vio entre los árboles a un sujeto alto y delgado. No podía precisar nada más por la oscuridad y porque ese individuo parecía tener ropas oscuras. No distinguía su rostro, era como si estuviera oculto entre las sombras o por las ramas. Pestañeó para fijar aún más la vista, pero el sujeto ya no estaba.

Regresó a la cama y se sentó. Esperó unos minutos antes de volver a la ventana, pero cuando lo hizo el "fantasma" no estaba. Decidió intentar dormir... y rogaba a Celestia que ese ser no entre en la casa.

La noche se hizo larga y a pesar de haber dormido un poco, Twilight se la pasó alerta por si escuchaba o sentía algo. La fuerte presencia mágica estuvo allí todo el tiempo, pero no vio ni oyó ningún tipo de agresión. Sólo sintió frío. Un frío tan intenso que le llegaba hasta los huesos, a pesar de estar tapada con todo lo que encontró a su alcance. Hacia el amanecer el frío se fue disipando, y Twilight se sintió mejor.

* * *

Sintió unos golpecitos en la puerta. Applejack preguntó si estaba despierta. Le costó un poco levantarse, pero respondió afirmativamente.

Se levantó, se vistió y fue al baño a despejarse. Mientras tanto, la abuela preparaba el desayuno en la cocina y los demás habitantes de la casa se dirigían al comedor.

Cuando Twilight bajó los demás ya estaban allí. Desayunó con ellos un poco de café y pan con manteca.

Hecho esto, lavaron todo lo que usaron y Applejack le dijo que tenían que ir a esperar el autobús. Big Mac y Applebloom se adelantaron y salieron primero. La abuela no tenía que salir en ese momento, a ella le tocaba ir al mediodía.

Twilight y Applejack salieron después. La princesa le contó a su amiga lo que vio anoche, y lo que estuvo sintiendo. Applejack escuchaba atentamente y hacía gestos afirmativos, luego le confirmó que también notó el frío y le había parecido escuchar algo en el pasillo.

Siguieron hablando en la parada pero no pasó mucho hasta que llegó el viejo autobús. Applejack pagó por las dos y se ubicaron en unos asientos del lado del conductor, hacia la mitad del vehículo. Los hermanos se fueron hasta el fondo mientras seguían charlando animadamente.

Twilight iba del lado de la ventanilla, mirando el paisaje. El autobús arrancó y fue adentrándose en la ciudad. Todo eso le parecía muy llamativo e interesante a Twilight, podía darse cuenta que el ritmo de vida en ese mundo era completamente diferente al suyo.

En eso, dos coches de color azul y blanco con luces de colores en el techo y sirenas doblaron una esquina a toda velocidad y pasaron al lado del autobús como exhalaciones.

-¿Qué son esos? ¿La Guardia?-Preguntó Twilight inocentemente.

-Algo así...-Respondió Applejack sonriendo.-Sólo es la policía.-

-Ah, policía.-

-Debe haber pasado algo serio como para que vayan tan rápido.-Agregó su amiga.

El autobús siguió su recorrido pero de pronto se detuvo en la calle. Frente a él uno de los coches de policía bloqueaba el camino.

-¿Qué? ¿Justo a dos cuadras?-Applejack sonó un poco molesta.

Los demás pasajeros también se quejaron. El chofer hizo un gesto como indicando que no era su culpa.

Aquellos que tenían como destino Canterlot High se bajaron. Y a medida que Twilight y Applejack iban hacia el colegio, notaron algo extraño.

Parecía haber una multitud más adelante. Se podían ver más coches de policía ubicados cerca de la institución, junto a algo que Applejack indicó como una ambulancia y un par de vehículos más grandes.

Al llegar se encontraron el colegio vallado por policías. Justo estaban sacando una camilla que llevaron hasta la ambulancia y partieron. Un cuerpo inmóvil iba completamente tapado por una sábana blanca.

Todos se preguntaban qué había pasado. Incluso la directora estaba allí hablando con unos oficiales.

Mientras un par de policías ingresaban al colegio llevando cintas amarillas, la directora usó un megáfono del jefe del operativo para anunciar que las clases estaban suspendidas por los próximos cuatro días.

Twilight estaba en silencio asumiendo que algo grave había sucedido. Applejack hizo señas a alguien, y se acercaron Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy con su perro.

-¿Dónde están las demás? Siempre llegan temprano.-Dadas las circunstancias, Applejack quería asegurarse de que todas estén bien.

-Hablé con Pinkie hace un rato, se había quedado dormida.-Contó Rainbow con expresión de "no me extraña de ella".

-Yo vi a Sunset por aquí, pero se fue. Y Rarity parece que no vino...-Agregó Fluttershy.

-¿Sunset? Tengo que encontrarla.-Dijo Twilight.

-Alguien llame a Rarity.-Pidió Applejack.

En una fracción de segundo, el perro de Fluttershy tiró con fuerza y derribó a su dueña al suelo. Se acercó corriendo a Twilight y saltó hacia ella. Applejack se lanzó tratando de atraparlo pero no llegó.

Twilight levantó el brazo izquierdo y sintió los dientes hundiéndose en su piel. Comenzó a salir sangre de la herida, salpicando su ropa y la boca del animal. Cayó al suelo con el peso del perro encima, sin poder levantarse.

-¡Suéltala!-Exclamó una voz.

Twilight sintió unos tirones y varios gritos. Intentaba no mirar, pero empezaba a sentir un dolor tan agudo que se estaba mareando. Y entonces el perro la soltó.

Volvió la mirada y sólo alcanzó a ver que el perro escapaba hacia lo lejos. Distinguió a Fluttershy arrodillada, mirándola con ambas manos tapándose la boca... y entonces vio a Flash Sentry de cerca. Su visión empezó a nublarse hasta que se desmayó.


	5. Interludio I

**Interludio I  
En Busca de Twilight**

Las demás amigas de Twilight, y Spike, habían llegado a la estación de Canterlot justo al final de la tarde. Bajaron rápidamente y eludieron a la multitud corriendo hacia el castillo, que estaba rodeado de guardias.

Llegaron preguntando por la Princesa Twilight, y entonces un miembro de la Guardia les contestó.

-No está aquí. Partió con la Princesa Celestia hace horas.-

-Llegamos tarde... -Murmuró Applejack.

-¿Y no está la Princesa Celestia aquí? ¿O la Princesa Luna?-Preguntó Rarity.

-Sólo si tienen una audiencia...-

El guardia fue interrumpido por otro que llegó en ese momento. Lo reconocieron, era aquel guardia que vieron en el Imperio de Cristal. El mismo con el que bromearon acerca de él y Twilight.

-Ellas tienen permiso para pasar, la Princesa Luna me envía.-Dijo y señaló hacia la torre de astronomía.

Los demás guardias obedecieron y abrieron paso. Spike y las demás pasaron siguiendo al guardia que las llevó hasta el hall y se despidió.

-Maldición, no puedo creer que de verdad la hayamos perdido.-Se quejó Applejack.

-Parece que sí era un tema importante.-Observó Spike.

-¿Y nosotras qué?-Le preguntó Applejack.

-No se preocupen.-Dijo la inconfundible voz de Luna desde las escaleras. La Princesa había llegado y las observaba con un aire de autoridad.

-¿Qué está pasando, Princesa?-Preguntó Rarity.

-Síganme.-Pidió Luna.

* * *

Las llevó al salón donde horas antes había hablado con Twilight y Celestia. Allí vieron que estaba la Princesa Celestia redactando unas cartas con ayuda de su magia, al verlas entrar dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a saludarlas. Luna les preguntó si habían estado percibiendo cosas inusuales, a lo que las demás respondieron afirmativamente.

Fue entonces que Luna les explicó todo lo que sabía acerca de los universos y sus vínculos. Les reveló que Twilight había regresado al mundo humano, pues tenía que proteger a los Elementos y asegurarse de que estén bien.

Las expresiones de las presentes fueron entre sorpresa y preocupación. Celestia notó esto y, aunque intuía la respuesta, preguntó de todos modos.

-Twilight me había escrito diciendo que estuvo teniendo sentimientos de tristeza y malestar. ¿Ustedes han sentido algo así?-

El único que negó fue Spike, las demás confirmaron las sospechas de Celestia.

-¿Entonces estamos conectadas con los Elementos del otro universo?-Preguntó Applejack.

-Así parece ser. Nunca antes había visto algo así.-Contestó Celestia.

-Princesa, ¿podemos quedarnos a esperar a Twilight?-Preguntó Rarity respetuosamente.

-Sí, queremos recibirla cuando vuelva.-Agregó Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy y Spike se sumaron al pedido. Al ver la demanda, y considerar la situación particular de los Elementos, Celestia tomó una decisión.

-Por supuesto, mis pequeñas ponies. Haré que las lleven al Imperio de Cristal y me ocuparé de que puedan quedarse en el castillo. Así serán las primeras en ver a Twilight cuando vuelva.-

Las chicas saltaban de alegría. Mientras festejaban, Luna se retiró ya que se acercaba la hora de su vigilia. Celestia las observó con cariño y salió para llamar a los guardias e impartir las órdenes.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Celestia regresó para llevarlas a un balcón superior donde habían dos carros preparados. Ya era de noche y la luna brillaba con fuerza en el firmamento. Las estrellas también acompañaban, y se quedaron viéndolas por un momento, pensando en todo lo que había más allá.

-Que tengan un buen viaje, y saluden a Twilight de mi parte cuando la vean. Confío en que todo irá bien.-Dijo Celestia.

-Muchas gracias por esto, Princesa. Así lo haremos.-Respondió Applejack desde el carro. Las demás también pronunciaron palabras de agradecimiento, y los carros partieron.

En el primer carro iban Applejack, Spike y Rarity; mientras Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie viajaban en el otro. En el viaje vieron las luces de los pueblos y ciudades desde las alturas, y aquellas que no estaban acostumbradas a volar se deleitaron con el hermoso cielo de aquella noche. Spike no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo más y se durmió. El resto del viaje fue ameno, ellas iban conversando y mirando todo a su alrededor. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, fueron viendo el Imperio de Cristal a la distancia. El castillo y los cristales relucían con un color maravilloso, como una aurora boreal. Los carros continuaron su marcha hasta la terraza donde tocaron suelo firme.

Shining Armor recibió a los guardias y les dio un saludo formal. Luego procedió a recibir amistosamente a sus visitantes. Se saludaron alegremente y pasaron al interior del castillo. Rarity llevaba a Spike haciéndolo levitar con magia.

-Hace una hora nos llegó una carta de la Princesa Celestia explicando las circunstancias de su visita. Ya deben estar terminando de preparar algunas habitaciones.-Informó el hermano de Twilight.

-¿Cómo va todo por aquí?-Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-¿Dónde está Cadance?-Inquirió Pinkie que avanzaba dando brincos.

Shining Armor sonrió al notar el entusiasmo de las ponies.

-Todo está bien, mi esposa debe estar supervisando al personal.-

Y así llegaron hasta un pasillo largo e iluminado con antorchas. Había a los costados elegantes puertas con diseños trabajados y podían escucharse voces y cosas moviéndose.

Varios ponies salieron de las habitaciones y se detuvieron al ver a Shining Armor. Hicieron un saludo respetuoso, que Shining Armor respondió y les pidió que no sean tan formales. Los ponies de cristal se retiraron hablando entre ellos, y las visitas empezaron a ver sus habitaciones.

De la última salió Cadance, que había estado colaborando con los preparativos. En cuanto las vio las saludó con mucha alegría. Para todo esto Spike se había despertado y también fue recibido con abrazos por parte de Cadance.

-¡Hay que preparar una gran fiesta para cuando vuelva Twilight!-Exclamó Pinkie.

-Claro. Vamos a asegurarnos de que sea fantástica.-Dijo Cadance sonriendo cariñosamente.

-Espero que vuelva pronto.-Comentó Applejack.

-Sabemos que lo hará, sólo tenemos que esperar.-Shining Armor demostraba una gran confianza en su hermana.

-¿Qué les parece si tenemos una buena cena de bienvenida?-Propuso Cadance. Todos aceptaron con entusiasmo, incluso Shining Armor que decidió dejar pasar por unos momentos su deber con la Guardia.

Se fueron hacia el comedor, hablando sobre Twilight y su misión, depositando mucha confianza en ella y esperando que vuelva pronto. El buen ambiente de amistad y alegría continuó durante la cena y se fue con cada una al momento de descansar. Pero esa noche, los sentimientos sombríos regresaron.

* * *

**Nota del autor**: _Este ha sido sólo un pequeño interludio para ir situando la acción en Equestria. El próximo episodio continuará con Twilight y los demás personajes en el mundo humano!_  
_A lo largo de éste fic hay planeados cuatro interludios, éste ha sido el primero. Generalmente serán breves y servirán para relatar qué pasa con personajes que están lejos de nuestra protagonista, Twilight._  
_Sigan leyendo y comentando! Espero que la historia les esté gustando._


	6. Para Trocear tu Piel

**Para Trocear tu Piel**

Tras la reunión en casa de Rainbow Dash, Rarity se fue hasta una oficina de taxis a dos cuadras de allí. Conocía perfectamente el lugar porque era donde siempre pedía un coche cada vez que tenía que volverse desde la casa de su amiga.

Iba pensando en lo que Twilight había dicho. Le parecía una locura dejar a su familia y su mundo... pensó en Sweetie Belle y en sus padres. ¿Entenderían lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Cómo interpretarían un delirio cósmico de dimensiones paralelas, Elementos con poderes y fuerzas mágicas? Bueno, ella misma era un Elemento. Daba por sentado que no le creerían una palabra y la mandarían a una institución mental. Mientras pensaba eso llegó a la oficina.

Era un pequeño edificio de una planta, venido a menos y operado por un tipo panzón y simpático que Rarity apreciaba. En cuanto la vio llegar ya sabía lo que necesitaba, así que usó la radio para ubicar algún coche libre y ordenarle que se presente en la oficina.

-Buenos días.-Saludó Rarity.

-Buenos días, señorita. Ya hay un taxi en camino.-

-Perfecto, gracias.-

Dicho esto Rarity salió a esperarlo a la vereda. No quería tener que llevar adelante una charla en la que no estaba interesada. Su mente estaba ofuscada por lo que había escuchado hacía apenas unos minutos. Tenía que tomar una decisión muy importante...

* * *

Minutos después llegó un destartalado taxi a la oficina. Rarity subió e indicó la dirección de su casa. El vehículo arrancó haciendo ruidos metálicos por todos lados y se movió dificultosamente por las transitadas calles.

Abandonó el tranquilo barrio donde vivía Rainbow Dash para adentrarse en una zona residencial más céntrica, con muchos locales comerciales, coches, bocinazos, gritos y demás. Sin embargo Rarity era feliz allí. La boutique de su familia era uno de los locales más concurridos de la ciudad, y tenía el honor de trabajar allí. Su casa estaba justo pegada al lado, por lo que tener su vivienda y su lugar de trabajo bien cerca era todo lo que necesitaba.

El taxi llegó echando humo y se detuvo frente a una elegante casa de color blanco con tejas oscuras y un cuidado patio frontal con canteros. El frente de la casa tenía una puerta brillante y un par de ventanales con cortinas largas que impedían ver hacia dentro. Rarity pagó la tarifa y bajó. El coche arrancó ruidosamente y se alejó sonando por todos lados.

* * *

La chica entró en su casa y dejó su bolsito sobre un sillón del hall. Pasó hasta la cocina donde estaba su madre preparando galletitas. Se saludaron y, en tono de reproche, su madre le preguntó por qué no estaba en el instituto. Ella contestó que se sentía con más ganas de trabajar en la boutique, a lo que su madre no objetó nada. Rarity se llevó algunas galletas y fue hasta el salón, donde tomó unas anchas escaleras alfombradas para llegar al piso superior y entrar en su habitación. Allí tenía su cama, un par de vestidos puestos en maniquíes, una mesa de trabajo, un escritorio con una computadora y encima de eso, una estantería con varios libros.

Cuando terminó de comerse las galletas, agarró un cuaderno que tenía en la estantería junto a los libros y se sentó sobre la cama. En el anillado del cuaderno había una lapicera, la destapó y buscó una página. Pasando las hojas, llegó hasta una donde tenía dibujados un par de árboles, una farola en la parte superior y en el centro una silueta que intentaba asemejarse a un esqueleto. Usó la lapicera para detallar un poco las sombras y remarcar algunas líneas. El dibujo era algo que se le daba bastante bien. Luego de observar unos segundos lo que había hecho se preguntó qué significaría.

Llevaba poco más de una semana soñando con algo así. Si bien algunos días no recordaba qué soñaba, en las ocasiones que lo hacía siempre era la misma escena pero más detallada. La primera vez sólo fue el esqueleto en un lugar oscuro, luego fueron apareciendo los árboles, la farola y otros detalles que no volcó sobre la hoja. "Creo que debes estar queriendo decirme algo." pensó Rarity. Sabía que era inusual soñar tan seguido con algo así, y las palabras de Twilight le habían hecho considerar que quizás esos sueños podrían tener que ver con las "fuerzas mágicas" invadiendo su mundo.

* * *

Pasó el resto del tiempo allí hasta que fue hora de almorzar. Su padre, Magnum, había llegado y se alegró de verla en casa. Comió junto a sus padres, escuchando los planes que tenían de irse a pescar el fin de semana. Mientras oía eso pensaba en que probablemente no estaría para esos días... y no quería aparecer con una excusa sospechosa, ridícula... o directamente una verdad difícil de comprender.

-Estás muy callada.-Apuntó su madre.

-Sí, es que estoy pensando en la boutique.-Contestó Rarity mirando su plato.

-Ya ves, ella sí que tiene visión a futuro.-Dijo su padre señalándola con el tenedor.

-No dudo eso, querido, pero siempre tiene algo para contarnos y hoy está muy silenciosa.-Replicó su madre.

-Está todo bien, solamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.-Dijo Rarity.

-Es perfecto, hija. Uno tiene que dedicarse a lo que le gusta. Sobre todo si puedes vivir de ello.-Aprobó el padre.

-Pero primero termina con el instituto. No faltes si no tienes una buena razón.-Le dijo su madre en tono severo.

-Lo sé.-Respondió Rarity levantándose y llevando su plato.

Mientras sus padres se enfrascaban en un debate sobre el futuro de su hija, ella decidió regresar a su habitación y ver si podía hacer algo con los vestidos. Tenía uno de encaje azul con detalles en color esmeralda, pero no la convencía cómo estaba quedando. El otro era de raso de seda blanco. Era el que estaba incompleto y al que quería hacerle algunos bordados con joyería, pero tenía que conseguir esos materiales.

Estuvo tomando notas en su cuaderno y dibujando posibles diseños hasta que bajó el sol. Para ese entonces Sweetie Belle ya había llegado a casa y estaban llamando a Rarity para cenar.

* * *

La familia se sentó a comer un puchero andaluz que había preparado la madre. Rarity estaba un poco distraída, pensando en otras cosas. La conversación que estaba teniendo lugar tampoco era muy interesante, con Sweetie Belle insistiendo a su padre para que la lleve al campo de tiro a probar una escopeta. Magnum tenía varias armas y en otros tiempos se había dedicado a la cacería, por lo que también intentó instruir a su familia en el uso de pistolas, rifles y escopetas. La única que no había recibido lecciones era Sweetie Belle, y ella quería aprender algo.

Rarity no fue una buena alumna precisamente, sólo aprendió a usar una pistola convencional y el resto no le pareció lo suficientemente interesante. Incluso llevaba tanto tiempo sin tocar un arma que pensaba que se había olvidado cómo se manejaban.

Su madre no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esto, pero Magnum insistía en que quizás llegaría el día en el que tendrían que usarlas para conseguir alimento porque el mundo colapsaría. Típicas discusiones para la cena.

* * *

Una vez que terminaron, cada uno empezó a prepararse para irse a dormir. Excepto Rarity, que estaba agarrando sus vestidos para llevarlos a la boutique. El acceso era mediante un pasillo de la planta baja donde habían una mesita con un jarrón y tres puertas: Una daba a un baño, otra a la habitación de sus padres y la última a la trastienda de la boutique.

Les deseó buenas noches a todos y entró en su lugar de trabajo. Colocó los vestidos sobre unos maniquíes y despejó una mesa que estaba llena de recortes de telas. En la trastienda tenía su taller con un probador, mucho material de trabajo y espejos de maquillaje. Justo detrás de la mesa había una ventana que daba al patio trasero, adornado con flamencos y gnomos que Magnum había insistido en colocar. Tras una cortina elegante de color violeta se encontraba el salón donde se exhibían los vestidos, había más probadores y el mostrador con la caja registradora. Junto a la puerta había un perchero de pie y dos sillones confidentes de cuero.

Rarity estaba acomodando los vestidos del salón cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de la trastienda. Prestó atención y se acercó cautelosamente, corriendo la cortina y mirando hacia el interior.

Vio que la ventana estaba abierta, y justo debajo había una lata en el suelo con agujas de coser y varios objetos desparramados. Entonces Rarity miró hacia el probador, asumiendo que alguien se había escondido allí.

De niña la habían hecho tomar clases de artes marciales durante años, ya sabía como encarar y ganar una pelea. Así que se acercó al probador y corrió la cortina de un tirón, pero no pudo reaccionar contra su atacante.

Una mano fuerte la tomó del cuello y otra le tapó la cara. Ella se resistió pero su atacante la llevó hasta el salón y la lanzó sobre uno de los sillones.

Cayó con fuerza y volvió la vista a su atacante. Se quedó inmóvil, sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Frente a ella estaba un esqueleto con ojos en las cuencas, una capa que parecía armada de retazos de muchas cosas y un sombrero raído del mismo material. Se quedó paralizada, mirándolo fijamente. El esqueleto se acercó hasta ponerse a escasos centímetros de su rostro, levantó un brazo y con uno de sus dedos le recorrió desde la sien hasta la quijada. El contacto era frío y áspero, y Rarity intentó moverse pero su voluntad parecía haberla abandonado.

-Tienes la mejor piel que he visto en éste asqueroso mundo.-La voz era ronca y más que salir de su boca, parecía transmitirse desde toda su entidad.

Al notar la expresión de terror de Rarity, el esqueleto retrocedió y empezó a caminar hacia los vestidos.

-No te preocupes, estás paralizada.-Se dio vuelta y se tocó la cabeza.-Puedo hacer que lo estés.-

Entonces el esqueleto comenzó a tocar los vestidos con sus horripilantes manos. Los recorría de arriba a abajo y se detenía en los detalles.

-Veo que tenemos la misma afición. A mí también me gusta confeccionar.-Dijo esto y extendió su capa a lo ancho.

A continuación se acercó a Rarity nuevamente y reveló un cinturón que antes ella no había advertido. Allí tenía un par de fundas con lo que parecían ser tres tipos diferentes de cuchillos.

-Claro que usamos diferentes materiales. Yo uso piel como la tuya.-En cuanto dijo ésto Rarity empezó a anticiparse a lo que iba a pasar. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas e intentó gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

El esqueleto desenfundó un cuchillo de hoja mediana y reluciente. Le arrancó la manga izquierda de su blusa y apoyó el filo sobre su brazo, justo encima del bíceps.

-Me gusta llevar a mis víctimas conmigo.-Agregó el esqueleto en tono jocoso y comenzó a cortarle la piel.

Usó el cuchillo de forma que obtuvo un recorte casi perfecto. Había sangre por el suelo y sobre la misma Rarity. Su agresor retrocedió unos pasos y se guardó el trozo de piel en la funda del cuchillo. Un brillo siniestro apareció en sus ojos.

-¡Soy el Robapieles, bienvenida a mi show!-Dijo haciendo una reverencia.-Por cierto, tu hermana está muy entretenida con el programa.-

El Robapieles empezó a acercarse nuevamente con un destello de sadismo en la mirada. Rarity sentía un fuerte dolor y un horror indescriptible, y cuando su capacidad de soportar tanto dolor físico y emocional estaba llegando a su límite, sintió algo extraño. Una especie de calidez llenó sus sentidos, su mente empezó a aclararse y entonces se dio cuenta de que el control mental se estaba rompiendo. Hizo un esfuerzo mayor y entonces fue capaz de retomar el dominio sobre su cuerpo, propinándole una patada con ambas piernas al Robapieles que lo lanzó al suelo.

Sentía como si algo nuevo recorriese sus venas... algo _mágico_. La herida ya no le dolía, pese a que sabía que en unas horas iba a ser infernal. Pero estaba como en un estado de adrenalina y claridad que le permitía pararse frente al monstruo y encararlo.

-¡Soy un Elemento!-Exclamó Rarity.-¡Tú eres uno de los que amenaza éste mundo! Twilight se enterará de ésto...-

El esqueleto se incorporó lentamente con el cuchillo en mano. Frente a él Rarity se veía fuerte y determinada.

-¿Qué...? Ah, sí. Ya lo sé.-Dijo el Robapieles. Luego, con aversión, agregó.-Twilight...-

-¡Te haré pedazos!-

El monstruo intentó defenderse con su arma, pero Rarity lo desarmó y le dio un golpe en el rostro que lo mandó unos pasos más lejos. Sin perder un segundo, le asestó una patada en la caja torácica que le hizo perder un poco el equilibrio.

Iba a lanzar otro ataque pero el esqueleto levantó sus manos en señal de rendición y soltó una risita.

-No importa lo que me hagas a mí, tu hermanita ya está perdida.-

-Hijo de...-

-¡Es ella o yo!-Interrumpió de forma desafiante.

Rarity no lo pensó dos veces y echó a correr hacia la trastienda. Abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo y tras cerrarla a sus espaldas, la bloqueó con la mesita del jarrón, que rodó sobre la superficie y se cayó al suelo. Mientras se alejaba hacia el hall pudo escuchar el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose, señal de que el Robapieles había roto la ventana de la trastienda.

* * *

La chica subió las escaleras a toda velocidad, pasó por la puerta de su habitación y llegó finalmente a la de Sweetie Belle. Sin mediar nada, la abrió bruscamente. Se encontró a su hermana sentada en el suelo, mirando un televisor en estática en medio de la oscuridad.

-Sweetie Belle...-Dijo Rarity acercándose y tomándola por los hombros.

Su hermana tenía la mirada clavada en la pantalla y parecía estar viendo hacia la nada. Rarity la sacudió pero no pareció cambiar en nada.

Entonces fue hasta el televisor y lo apagó. En cuanto hizo esto, Sweetie Belle se desplomó desmayada en el suelo.

La levantó y la acostó en su cama con cuidado, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sentía que perdía la fortaleza. La herida del brazo empezaba a arder como el mismísimo infierno y tenía una sensación de náusea que le estaba revolviendo el estómago.

-¡Rarity!-Escuchó desde abajo.

Rápidamente salió de la habitación y se dirigió a las escaleras. Estaban todas las luces encendidas y en el hall vio a sus padres, con ropa de dormir y expresiones de susto en sus rostros. Magnum llevaba un revólver, y al verla bajó el arma.

-Rarity, ¿qué está pas...?-Se interrumpió al ver la herida de ella en el brazo.-¡Hija, ven aquí! ¿Qué pasó?-

Ella bajó corriendo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Su madre estaba perpleja y también abrazó a su hija cuando Magnum se acercó al teléfono para llamar a la policía.

-Sweetie Belle está bien... Sweetie Belle está bien...-Murmuró Rarity.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó su madre mientras Magnum hablaba con el 911.

-Alguien entró... en la boutique...-

Su madre ahogó un grito y la llevó al baño para intentar tratarle la herida. El padre se dirigió a la trastienda, corriendo la mesita del jarrón e inspeccionando todo. Encontró las manchas de sangre y un cuchillo en el suelo.

* * *

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Magnum fue hasta la entrada de su casa y abrió, encontrándose con un par de oficiales. Detrás de ellos había un patrullero y una ambulancia.

Los hizo pasar mientras uno de los oficiales hablaba por radio con otro que parecía estar registrando los alrededores. Unos paramédicos ingresaron y en cuanto vieron a Rarity salir del baño con un vendaje improvisado, pidieron revisarle el brazo.

El resto de la madrugada transcurrió con los paramédicos aplicando las medidas necesarias a la herida, y luego con el interrogatorio de los oficiales. Ella jamás habló de un esqueleto llevando una capa de piel, simplemente describió al atacante como un tipo enorme, de color azul y con un cuchillo. La policía dijo que harían lo posible, pero lamentaban no tener más pistas.

Sus padres la acompañaron hasta la cama y estuvieron con ella. Habían ido a ver a Sweetie Belle pero dormía profundamente.

Cuando las luces se apagaron y los padres se fueron, Rarity se incorporó. Miró por su ventana hacia la vereda y no vio nada, pero ya no se sentía segura.

Sin embargo, estaba pensando en lo que sucedió. ¿Qué fue aquello que le permitió liberarse del control mental y enfrentar al Robapieles? ¿De dónde había salido ese monstruo?

Se preguntaba si lo que la hizo ceder al control del esqueleto fue el miedo, o el contacto visual, o ambos... pero en el momento donde el terror se agudizó, una fuerza extraña la llenó y le quitó el miedo y el dolor. Sabía que algo tenía que ver con lo que pasó en los últimos días, ya que ese esqueleto era el mismo que venía anticipándose en sus sueños. Y todo eso que Twilight había dicho de los universos conectados tenía sentido...

Tenía que reunirse con las demás cuanto antes. El peligro ya era una realidad.


	7. Peligro Real

**Peligro Real**

No veía nada más que oscuridad. Sentía como si estuviese flotando, sin rumbo alguno. Pero algo invadió ese _no-mundo_ en el que se encontraba. Empezó a sentir una presencia mágica fuerte en el ambiente, sin nada físico que la represente.

Entonces Twilight escuchó una áspera y susurrante voz.

-Abandona ésto. Regresa a tu mundo.-

Twilight no respondió, sino que intentó localizar la fuente. Pero no podía ver nada. La voz resonaba como un eco a su alrededor.

-No puedes hacer nada. Regresa a tu mundo y corre la voz.-

-¡Muéstrate!-Exigió Twilight.

Nadie respondió. Una fuerza mágica empezó a rodearla y ejercer presión sobre ella. Twilight resistió y volvió a gritarle que dé la cara.

-No necesitas verme. Ya me conoces.-Contestó su interlocutor.

-¿Qué eres?-Preguntó Twilight, en tono desafiante.

-Un Elemento.-

Twilight se quedó en silencio. No supo qué decir... no era el tipo de respuesta que esperaba.

-No es cierto, los Elementos están conmigo...-

-Lo sé.-Dijo la voz.

-¡Entonces dime quién eres!-

Twilight empezó a mirar en todas las direcciones. Podía escuchar una respiración pesada llenando el ambiente e inquietándola. Se dio vuelta, luego miró hacia la izquierda, después hacia la derecha. Arriba, abajo. Y entonces pudo sentir una poderosa fuente mágica detrás de ella. Se giró y su primera reacción fue taparse los ojos, luego fue apartando las manos con lentitud y lo miró detenidamente.

El perro, o como lo llamó Fluttershy... "Brandon", estaba allí frente a ella. Pero no tenía el aspecto de un perro normal. Estaba observándola con una grotesca y poco natural sonrisa, enseñando los dientes y fijando la mirada en ella. Una mirada penetrante y malévola que le helaba el corazón.

-Tú... lo intuí desde el momento en el que te vi.-Murmuró Twilight.

-Soy el Elemento de la Angustia. Estoy aquí con un propósito que va más allá de tu comprensión.-

Twilight no pudo responder, estaba intimidada por la presencia de ese ser. No sólo era su aspecto, sino también una poderosa fuerza mágica que estaba emanando.

-Estuve intentando entrar en tu mente. Estás muy protegida.-Observó el Perro Sonriente.-No puedo decir lo mismo de... Fluttershy.-

-Maldito...-Masculló Twilight.

-El Elemento de la Bondad. Fue fácil acercarme a ella.-La sonrisa del perro se hizo más acentuada.-Tan vulnerable... tan patética.-

-Vas a arrepentirte de ésto. No sé de dónde sea que vengas, pero te haré regresar.-Le dijo Twilight con la mayor firmeza que pudo dar a sus palabras.

-No lo creo, Twilight.-

Ella se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en boca de ese monstruo.

-Haz lo que te digo, regresa a tu mundo. Y corre la voz. Diles que estamos yendo.-

Ni bien terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, Twilight abrió los ojos y vio el techo.

* * *

Se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en algún tipo de enfermería. A su alrededor estaban Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer y un médico. En cuanto la vieron moverse, todas sus amigas se acercaron para preguntarle si estaba mejor. El médico se aproximó y la miró con calma.

-Estarás bien. El perro no tenía rabia ni nada contagioso, así que sólo hemos tenido que hacerte algunos puntos. De todos modos te aplicamos inyecciones preventivas. Ahora descansa, en unas horas podrás retirarte.-

Dicho ésto, el médico se fue de la habitación. Twilight se incorporó un poco más apoyándose en la almohada.

-Ese perro...-Murmuró.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto.-Dijo Fluttershy mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas.-No sé... qué pasó, él nunca...-

Applejack la rodeó con un brazo y la calmó un poco. Sunset Shimmer tenía una notable cara de preocupación y algo de confusión.

-Sunset...-

-Dash me llamó. Vine lo más rápido que pude.-Le respondió.

-¿Necesitas algo, lo que sea?-Preguntó Pinkie.

Twilight volvió a levantar la vista y entonces decidió preguntar por quienes no estaban.

-¿Dónde está Rarity? ¿Y... Flash Sentry?-

Sunset no contestó. Fue Applejack quien respondió las preguntas.

-Flash Sentry fue el que alejó al perro. Hace unos cuarenta minutos nos llamó Rarity muy asustada, y le pedimos que vaya a buscarla. Deberían estar llegando en cualquier momento.-

Ante ese mínimo de información y lo que acababa de suceder, Twilight comprendió que era hora de pasar a la acción.

-Chicas... ese perro... me habló.-

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Fluttershy repentinamente.

Las demás también miraban con cierto desconcierto. Applejack se acercó y la miró directo a los ojos, buscando alguna señal de sensatez.

-¿Estás segura?-

-Sí, mientras estuve inconsciente. Me habló, me amenazó... dijo que regrese a mi mundo... y avise a todos que están viniendo.-

-¿A quiénes se refiere?-Se preguntó Sunset en voz alta.

-No lo sé. Pero me dijo que él es algo así como... el Elemento de la Angustia...-

La perplejidad inundó la sala. A cada una se le generaron muchas dudas y preguntas, pero Twilight iba a continuar relatando lo que le dijo.

-Me dijo que trató de entrar en mi mente pero no pudo. Sí me dijo que estuvo en la tuya, Fluttershy...-

La chica más tímida se estremeció y bajó un poco la cabeza. Hizo un segundo de silencio antes de hablar en un tono apagado.

-Yo hablaba con él. Era como que nos veíamos en sueños... y luego en el mundo real cumplía. La primera vez fue un... juego. Le dije que me despertara temprano y trajera una pelota para jugar... y así lo hizo.-Su voz empezaba a quebrarse a medida que recordaba cosas, y cómo ese ser había invadido su vida, llegando a las esferas más privadas de su mente.

-Me dijo que sabía que eras el Elemento de la Bondad. Si estuvo en tu mente, y además en la reunión en casa de Rainbow...-

Al decir esto Fluttershy retrocedió un paso sintiendo culpabilidad y Rainbow Dash se llevó una mano a la frente.

-... entonces debe saber quiénes somos los Elementos y qué representamos.-Concluyó Twilight.

-Maldita sea.-Dijo Dash y le dio un puntapié a una silla que había a los pies de la cama.

-Perdón...-Murmuró Fluttershy entre sollozos.

-Hey, escuchen todas. Ahora más que nunca debemos unirnos. Algo muy peligroso está sucediendo y tenemos que estar juntas.-Expresó Applejack en tono conciliador.

-Applejack tiene razón. Él conoce nuestros Elementos y debe saber algo sobre todas nosotras. Intentará vulnerarnos, separarnos... no debemos permitirlo.-Expresó Twilight.

Hubo gestos afirmativos. Applejack le dio un abrazo a Fluttershy para contenerla, ya que la chica estaba empezando a llorar silenciosamente y su amiga se dio cuenta. Rainbow Dash se acercó hasta los pies de la cama y se apoyó sobre la barra que había encima de las patas pieceras.

-Hay que ir a ver lo del portal inmediatamente.-Puntualizó con urgencia.

-Rainbow, el instituto está rodeado de policías y periodistas. Tenemos que esperar a que se vayan.-Dijo Applejack.

-¡Pero esto es importante!-Replicó Dash.

-¡No es seguro, Rainbow! No tenemos que llamar la atención.-Applejack miró a Twilight en busca de apoyo.

-Ella está en lo cierto. Para empezar no sabemos si el portal funciona, y no nos dejarían pasar de todos modos. Tenemos que ir cuando no haya nadie.-Agregó Twilight.

* * *

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente. Flash Sentry le dio paso a Rarity y luego ingresó cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Rarity se acercó a Twilight y le dio un abrazo, diciéndole cuánto se alegraba de que estuviera bien. Todos notaron a Rarity un poco nerviosa, por lo que le dijeron que se siente y les explique qué pasó.

-Cuando llamaste pidiendo que alguien te vaya a buscar sonabas muy alterada.-Le recordó Applejack.

-Sí... pasó algo.-Dijo Rarity. Se quitó el saco morado que llevaba puesto, revelando una camisa azul sin mangas y un gran vendaje en su brazo izquierdo.

Las miradas de impresión y desconcierto se manifestaron en todas las presentes. Antes de que nadie pudiera hablar, Flash Sentry se pronunció desde donde estaba, apoyado sobre la puerta.

-Ella me contó una historia muy extraña... -

Hubo un rápido intercambio de miradas entre todas. Twilight era la que tenía que decidir.

-Él puede ayudarnos, que sepa lo que está pasando.-

-Cuéntanos qué te paso, Rarity, por favor...-Pidió Dash que no quitaba los ojos del vendaje.

Rarity se aclaró la garganta y suspiró, intentando recordar todo lo posible. Empezó hablándoles acerca de los sueños que había estado teniendo sobre un esqueleto que se aparecía desde las sombras. Y entonces comenzó a relatar la noche anterior, justo después de cenar.  
Cuando estaba en la boutique y escuchó un ruido. Se encontró la ventana abierta en la trastienda y entonces fue atacada por un horrible esqueleto que llevaba una capa y un sombrero hechos con piel, y un cinturón con varios cuchillos. Identificó al monstruo como "El Robapieles". Les contó que la sometió a un control mental que la paralizó, y que el sujeto comportándose como si fuera un actor se le acercó y le cortó un pedazo de piel. Sus amigas estaban reaccionando horrorizadas ante ese relato.  
Luego mencionó que mientras el Robapieles hablaba de Sweetie Belle y se preparaba para despellejarla viva, una fuerza mágica llenó su cuerpo. Rompió el control mental y enfrentó al monstruo, pero éste le dijo que Sweetie Belle estaba perdida...

Mientras relataba esa historia todas escuchaban con atención y espanto los detalles. Twilight no podía creer que ese mundo estuviese tan expuesto al peligro, y que por poco casi pierden a un Elemento...

Rarity concluyó su historia con que luego de permanecer toda la noche en pie fue a ver a Sweetie Belle y la despertó. Su hermana actuaba con normalidad, como siempre. La abrazó fuertemente, y cuando Sweetie Belle se fue a desayunar y Rarity quedó sola, lloró amargamente. No podía olvidar la sádica mirada del Robapieles, y cómo ese inescrupuloso monstruo había amenazado con atentar contra la vida de una niña.

Fluttershy se acercó a Rarity y le dio un abrazo. Le dijo cuánto le dolía esa historia, que estaba muy feliz de que estuviera con vida y que había sido muy valiente.

Pero Twilight estaba pensando también en el tema de la fuerza mágica. Le dio palabras de apoyo a Rarity, pero aprovechó para preguntar sobre aquellas cosas que la intrigaban.

-¿Cómo sentiste esa fuerza mágica?-

-Fue muy extraño... un momento en el que empecé a ver con claridad, dejé de padecer el dolor y me sentí como si mi voluntad fuera de hierro. Me levanté dispuesta a pelear contra ese maldito psicópata, incluso estando herida y él teniendo un par de cuchillos...-

-Es la Armonía.-Concluyó Twilight, casi para sí misma.

-¿Cómo dices?-Preguntó Applejack.

-La Armonía de nuestros universos. Nos está fortaleciendo y marcando el camino, tenemos que hacer lo que sea por preservarla... pero vamos a mantener el plan. No lucharemos aquí, estamos en gran desventaja.-Explicó Twilight.

Estuvieron de acuerdo. El plan ya indicaba que se reunirían en el instituto al caer la noche, cuando ya no haya presencia policial ni periodística.

Applejack aprovechó para decirle que les cuente a Rarity y Flash Sentry sobre el Perro Sonriente. Twilight accedió y les contó lo que había pasado. Y mientras lo decía, muchas cosas parecían estar encajando.

Twilight empezaba a teorizar que esos monstruos venían juntos y sabiendo perfectamente lo que tenían que hacer. El perro fue el que obtuvo toda la información clave, y esa misma noche trataron de matar a Rarity. Se preguntaba cuántos monstruos más habrían llegado... pero ya podía contar al Robapieles, al Perro Sonriente, y al misterioso hombre delgado que acechaba en la propiedad de Applejack...

Una vez que todo estuvo dicho, decidieron extremar las precauciones y moverse siempre en parejas como mínimo. Applejack decidió quedarse con Twilight, mientras el resto iba a prepararse.

* * *

Aunque en realidad el resto del grupo nunca se separó, se fueron a la boutique de Rarity para permanecer juntos. En ese momento hablaron sobre sus familias y el peligro en el que estaban, ya que los monstruos podrían intentar atacarlas a través de ellos. Ante ese planteo, Rainbow Dash dijo que si tocaban a su familia llevaría la venganza hasta las últimas consecuencias.

No era el panorama más esperanzador, pero también entendían que como Elementos no podían arriesgarse a caer bajo el ataque de esos monstruos. Twilight había sido muy clara cuando dijo que había que proteger la Armonía y los universos. A veces hay que tomar decisiones muy duras... y lo más duro luego es cargar con ellas.

* * *

Al acercarse la noche, el médico de la clínica le dio el alta a Twilight. Applejack había estado todo el día allí, hablando con su amiga. El médico no objetó nada, simplemente dijo que ya podía irse y le retiró los puntos.

Se sorprendió al ver que la herida estaba en un estado de curación más avanzado de lo que sus cálculos predecían. Sin comprender muy bien qué había pasado, regresó a su trabajo con el resto de los pacientes.

Twilight sabía que la magia estaba volviéndose cada vez más fuerte en ese mundo. La Armonía estaba empezando a ayudarlas. El proceso acelerado de curación era una causa directa de la intervención de la Armonía en un ser mágico.

Applejack guió a Twilight por las calles mientras el sol descendía. Ya empezaban a encenderse las farolas de la calle y las estrellas aparecían en el oscuro cielo. No estaban muy lejos del instituto. Applejack le explicó que tras el ataque del perro tuvieron que llevarla al lugar más cercano, y afortunadamente Rainbow Dash conocía aquella clínica donde había tenido que ingresar más de una vez por su afición a los deportes extremos.

Llegaron a la zona del instituto. Ya no habían patrulleros ni furgonetas de canales de TV. A medida que se acercaban, vieron que el resto del grupo estaba semioculto detrás de la estatua donde se encontraba el portal.

-Al fin.-Dijo Dash.

-¿Hace mucho se fueron los policías?-Preguntó Applejack.

-Estuvimos dando vueltas por aquí hace un rato, deben haberse ido hace ya unas dos horas.-Respondió Sunset.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-Inquirió Pinkie casi susurrando.

-Ahora intentaré ver si puedo abrir el portal.-Contestó Twilight acercándose a la estatua.

El grupo la miraba en silencio. Allí estaban Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer y Flash Sentry observando con expectación.

Twilight puso sus manos sobre el portal y pudo sentir una gran corriente mágica allí. Pero iba a necesitar más tiempo para canalizar la magia, o intentar forzarlo y arriesgarse...

Estaba meditando las posibilidades cuando un grito desgarrador le crispó los nervios. Se dio vuelta inmediatamente y vio que el resto del grupo también lo había oído. Una expresión de miedo y alerta se reflejó en los rostros de todos.

-Vino del instituto.-Señaló Rarity.

Ante ellos se erigía Canterlot High. Un edificio oscuro, imponente... y claramente una trampa.


	8. Carne Muerta

**Carne Muerta**

Todos estaban en silencio mirando hacia el instituto. Una brisa les hizo estremecerse, y Twilight regresó su atención al portal.

-No es nuestro problema...-Murmuró Dash en relación al grito.

Pero la angustia se estaba apoderando de todos los presentes. Twilight podía sentir la magia fluyendo por el portal, pero necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para abrirlo. Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse, pero a sus espaldas algo le llamó la atención.

-Eso sí es nuestro problema.-Dijo Applejack señalando hacia un punto lejano, justo donde se terminaba el instituto.

A la luz de la luna vieron la silueta de un ser sin brazos que se acercaba lentamente. El grupo se cerró en sí mismo, y entonces advirtieron que estaban siendo rodeados.

-Oh, mi...-Susurró Fluttershy mirando hacia la calle, donde el husky siberiano se encontraba mirándola fijamente.

-Están aquí...-Rarity observaba hacia el lado opuesto que señaló Applejack, y distinguió al sujeto del sombrero y la capa acercándose con un cuchillo curvo. La hoja resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna.

-Vamos, Twilight.-Apremió Sunset Shimmer en un susurro.

Pero entonces una repentina oscuridad envolvió la estatua. Twilight tuvo que retroceder y alejarse de aquella bruma. El grupo se quedó estupefacto viendo cómo un sujeto alto y delgado de largos brazos y traje negro emergía de las sombras. Cuatro tentáculos salieron de su espalda y se afirmaron sobre el suelo, levantando el cuerpo del ser sin rostro en el aire.

-¡Corran!-Exclamó Twilight y todos se dirigieron a las puertas del instituto a toda velocidad. El ser delgado se acercaba moviéndose como un arácnido, mientras los demás monstruos se aproximaban peligrosamente, cercándoles el paso y llevándolos directo a Canterlot High.

* * *

Applejack y Flash Sentry empujaron las puertas de vidrio y dejaron pasar a las demás, luego ingresaron y las cerraron. Estaban en el amplio hall del colegio, con varios pasillos y algunas vitrinas con trofeos.

Uno de esos pasillos llevaba a la cafetería, los demás conducían a los corredores de las aulas y oficinas. Todo estaba apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna que pasaba a través de los ventanales y arrojaba sombras tenebrosas en aquél vacío lugar.

-Nos hicieron entrar aquí, esto es una trampa... es una trampa.-Dijo Twilight agitadamente.

-Si nos persiguen podríamos llevarlos hasta la parte trasera, por las cocinas. Les damos la vuelta, rodeamos el colegio y regresamos a la estatua.-Propuso Applejack.

-Buen plan, pero vamos a tener que movernos ahora mismo.-Agregó Dash.

En ese momento un ser encorvado y de enormes garras se acercó corriendo por el pasillo de la cafetería. Dio un salto y con ambas piernas empujó a Rainbow Dash al suelo. Sin dar un respiro, trató de atacar a Applejack que se apartó a tiempo.

Sunset Shimmer escapó por un pasillo lateral, presa del pánico. Al ver ésto, Rarity también ordenó la retirada y tomó a Fluttershy de un brazo. Applejack se unió a ellas seguida por Pinkie Pie y escaparon por el pasillo frontal, cerca de las vitrinas, con aquél ser pisándoles los talones.

* * *

Mientras Twilight, Dash y Flash Sentry se preparaban para correr, una masa de oscuridad se lanzó contra los vidrios de las puertas frontales y los hizo estallar. El cemento se partió y los marcos se retorcieron, y unos tentáculos surgieron desde las sombras e inmovilizaron a Flash Sentry por los brazos y el cuello. El hombre delgado apareció saliendo de la oscuridad y sin mediar nada, le dio un puñetazo a Sentry en el torso que lo atravesó limpiamente. Un estallido de sangre roció el suelo, el techo y las paredes. Sólo un grito ahogado salió de la boca del joven, que murió instantáneamente.

Twilight no podía moverse. Las fuerzas la abandonaron y cayó de rodillas, mirando hacia Flash Sentry y su asesino. Sentía algo gélido en el estómago y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Quería gritar pero no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo...

El hombre delgado usó su mano libre para empujar el cuerpo del joven al suelo y sacar su ensangrentado brazo. Dirigió su atención a Twilight y comenzó a moverse hacia ella.

La chica sintió que alguien la tomaba por los brazos y la ponía de pie.

-¡Vamos!-Le gritó Rainbow Dash y la llevó con ella por un pasillo. Twilight empezó a correr junto a su amiga, pero en su mente no podía terminar de asimilar lo que había visto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sunset Shimmer se detuvo en un pasillo lejano y silencioso para tomar aire. Miró hacia atrás y no vio nada siguiéndola. Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse, y mientras observaba el corredor se dio cuenta de que una puerta estaba cubierta de cintas de la policía.

Se acercó y miró hacia el interior. El aula estaba llena de sangre seca y marcadores de la policía científica. Era un escenario dantesco y perturbador, que le revolvió el estómago y la hizo retroceder.

A sus espaldas estaba el laboratorio del colegio, cuya puerta era de vidrio. Sin poder anticiparlo, alguien atravesó esa puerta destrozándola y cayendo sobre ella. Sunset le dio un golpe y trató de apartarlo, pero su atacante luchaba con ferocidad.

Pudo lanzarlo a un costado y levantarse. Al verlo se horrorizó por su aspecto... era un joven extremadamente pálido, con una mirada de locura en sus ojos y unos grandes cortes en su boca y mejillas que emulaban una enfermiza sonrisa.

Sunset Shimmer empezó a correr por el pasillo gritando por ayuda mientras el maniático la perseguía a gran velocidad. Fue cerca de una escalera que su atacante la alcanzó y la inmovilizó por la nuca. Hecho esto la llevó hasta una pared y la mantuvo pegada a ella con fuerza.

Sunset empezó a sollozar y lanzó un último grito de ayuda. Su agresor llevaba una sudadera blanca, de cuyo bolsillo extrajo un cuchillo de cocina.

-Shhh. Es hora de dormir.-Susurró el maniático mirándola directo a los ojos.

Le dio una puñalada en el abdomen. Hundió el cuchillo hasta el mango y lo retorció. Sunset ahogó un grito y sintió que empezaba a aflojarse. Se estaba mareando, mientras un dolor terrible se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

El asesino la soltó y ella cayó al suelo dando un golpe seco. Mientras se retorcía y desangraba, su atacante se alejó por el pasillo blandiendo el cuchillo y mirando hacia todos lados, en busca de su próxima víctima.

* * *

El grupo de Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity había tomado una escalera y estaban en el piso superior. Iban por un pasillo desierto, iluminado por la luz de la luna y con varias puertas a los costados. A lo lejos pudieron escuchar los gritos de Sunset Shimmer como un eco, propagándose por el ambiente.

En una de las paredes, Applejack divisó un matafuegos y pensó rápido.

-¡Suficiente!-Exclamó tomando el matafuegos. El ser de las garras estaba a unos pocos metros de ella.

El monstruo saltó de manera agresiva, pero fue recibido por el fuerte golpe del matafuegos. Inmediatamente se reincorporó y volvió a la carga.

-¿Cómo lo detenemos?-Preguntó Pinkie agitada.

-Vayamos hacia la cafetería, tratemos de perderlo.-Respondió Applejack, frustrada al ver que su intento de detenerlo fue en vano.

Dieron la vuelta por el pasillo y enfilaron hacia unas escaleras que había al fondo. Mientras se acercaban, Fluttershy escuchó una conocida y áspera voz invadiendo su cabeza.

-Vamos a cazarlas una a una.-Le dijo el Perro Sonriente.

Fluttershy se agarró la cabeza y se frenó justo al pie de la escalera. Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity habían empezado a bajar pero se dieron vuelta al verla inmóvil.

-¡Fluttershy, vamos!-Exclamó Applejack con apremio.

-El perro... sabe dónde estamos...-Murmuró Fluttershy.

Rarity distinguió detrás de su amiga al ser de las garras. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ella y se lanzó contra Fluttershy. La empujó al suelo y ambas cayeron sobre las baldosas, mientras el monstruo pasaba de largo al haber intentado asestar un golpe a Fluttershy por la espalda.

El ser cayó cerca de Applejack, que no dudó en propinarle una contundente patada que lo hizo caer por las escaleras.

-¡Vamos, por el otro lado!-Applejack señaló hacia el pasillo lateral. Rarity ayudó a Fluttershy a ponerse de pie y retomaron la carrera hacia otras escaleras.

Iban lo más rápido que podían, pero el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en la resistencia de las chicas. Fluttershy era la que estaba más agotada y ya le costaba mantener el ritmo. Llegaron hasta donde querían y comenzaron a bajar por los escalones velozmente. Al llegar a la planta baja se encontraron con el cuerpo de Sunset a unos pocos metros.

-Por favor...-Masculló Applejack acercándose y tratando de reanimarla.

Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy también se aproximaron y sintieron un profundo dolor en lo más hondo de sus corazones. Pinkie se acercó a Sunset y le colocó una mano en la nuca, tratando de despertarla. La chica de cabello rosa empezó a derramar lágrimas en silencio, observando el cuerpo sin vida de Sunset.

Y mientras estaba ahí siendo parte de aquella triste escena, Fluttershy escuchó aquella desagradable voz en su cabeza nuevamente...

-No tienes a dónde ir, estás asustada y no puedes pensar con claridad. Te conozco. Te conozco tanto como el padre que ya no tienes.-Esas palabras dañaban a Fluttershy en lo más hondo y se sentía cada vez más pequeña ante ese monstruo.

Las palabras siguieron afectándola, hasta que se agarró la cabeza y trató de alejarlo de su mente.

-¡Basta!-Gritó desesperada.

Rarity, Pinkie y Applejack voltearon. Se acercaron y trataron de calmarla, pero estaba muy alterada.

Su grito también había atraído a dos monstruos que deambulaban en ese sector. Por un lado se acercó el asesino de Sunset, con su cuchillo de cocina en mano.

Desde el pasillo por el que Sunset Shimmer había llegado se acercaba un grotesco ser sin brazos y facciones monstruosas, gruñendo cosas imposibles de entender.

-¡A la cafetería!-Exclamó Applejack.

Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy empezaron a correr pero el psicópata salió al paso. Applejack no lo dudó y se lanzó contra él, empujándolo hacia la pared. Aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en el rostro, tomarlo por los hombros y tirarlo al suelo.

El asesino se incorporó rápidamente riendo por lo bajo. A su lado llegó el monstruo sin brazos que fijó su mirada en Applejack.

-Tú sí que eres un desafío.-Le dijo el asesino pasando sus dedos por el cuchillo ensangrentado.

-Mierda...-Murmuró Applejack, y empezó a escapar siguiendo a sus amigas.

* * *

Por otro lado, Rainbow Dash y Twilight se habían ido por un pasillo solitario lleno de puertas que daban a aulas. Ingresaron en una y se ocultaron bajo un pesado escritorio de madera. El resto del aula sólo tenía un par de pupitres y unas sillas polvorientas.

Twilight temblaba y no pronunciaba palabra alguna. Rainbow Dash sólo quería ganar tiempo y sacar del shock a su amiga, ya que era la única que podía salvarlas en ese momento.

-Twilight, por favor, reacciona. Tenemos que salir de aquí.-Le susurraba Dash mientras la abrazaba, intentando calmarla.

Pudo escuchar a lo lejos gritos y ruidos de cristales rompiéndose. Rainbow cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar en lo que estarían atravesando las demás. No podía terminar de comprender cómo su vida había cambiado tan rotundamente y ahora estaba luchando por su supervivencia y la de sus amigas.

En eso pudo oír la puerta del aula abriéndose lentamente. La madera crujía produciendo un sonido alargado que le heló el corazón. Y entonces el escritorio se elevó y salió despedido hacia una pared, haciéndose pedazos.

Sobre ellas estaba el hombre delgado, que había usado sus sombras para apartar el escritorio. Rainbow empujó a Twilight a un costado y rodó por el suelo para evitar a tiempo un golpe que agrietó las baldosas del suelo. Fue entonces que el monstruo dirigió su atención a Twilight, y Rainbow tuvo que reaccionar...

Tomó una de las viejas sillas que había allí y se la lanzó al ser sin rostro. Un escudo de sombras evitó el impacto, haciendo que la silla se parta en varios trozos. Twilight aprovechó para moverse y salir al pasillo, seguida por Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Regresaron corriendo al hall, con la muerte pisándoles los talones. Un frío penetrante se apoderó del lugar e intentaba desmoronar su resistencia, pero ellas redoblaron los esfuerzos.

Llegaron a la cafetería que estaba llena de mesas vacías y sillas. Al fondo se distinguía el mostrador de la comida, y más allá estaban las cocinas. Twilight estaba recobrando la conciencia, y no sabía si alguien más estaba con vida, pero tenía que seguir el plan de Applejack y desear que las demás lleguen en una pieza.

Junto a Rainbow se acercó al mostrador de la comida, donde sólo habían bandejas de metal y unos pocos cubiertos. La respuesta a la duda que tenía Twilight llegó en ese momento, cuando Pinkie, Rarity y Fluttershy seguidas por Applejack ingresaron en la cafetería a toda velocidad.

Las cuatro tomaron la mesa más cercana y la arrastraron hasta las puertas, que empezaban a abrirse. Aún así empujaron y bloquearon la entrada. Inmediatamente comenzaron a escucharse golpes del otro lado.

-¡Chicas!-Exclamó Twilight desde el mostrador. Las demás se dieron vuelta y corrieron hacia ella.

-¡Dash, Twilight! ¿Están bien?-Preguntó Applejack con cierto alivio.

-La verdad, no. ¿Dónde está Sunset?-Dijo Rainbow con una nota de temor en la voz.

-Sunset... la... la mataron.-Contestó Applejack bajando la mirada.

La noticia fue como un balde de agua helada. Dash les contó que Flash Sentry también había caído, y que estaban siendo perseguidas por el ser sin rostro. Twilight por su parte reaccionó y dijo que tenían que seguir moviéndose.

A sus espaldas, las puertas de la cafetería caían ante los golpes de los monstruos. Las chicas siguieron su camino por las cocinas hacia la puerta trasera. Era casi un laberinto de refrigeradores y mesas, donde había utensilios por todos lados. Hacia donde se dirigían pudieron distinguir la puerta y una ventana cuya persiana estaba baja.

-Mierda, está cerrada.-Dijo Applejack tirando del picaporte.

-¡La ventana!-Señaló Rainbow y tomó una sartén de una mesa que había a su alcance.

Rarity usó la correa que se ubicaba al costado del marco para levantar la persiana, y Dash rompió el vidrio con la sartén. Movió el utensilio quitando los vidrios de los bordes, luego se quitó la chaqueta azul que llevaba encima de su camiseta y la colocó sobre el marco inferior.

La primera en salir fue Pinkie, seguida por Rarity y Fluttershy. Luego salió Twilight, secundada por Applejack y finalmente Rainbow que dejó su chaqueta allí.

* * *

Comenzaron a correr por los alrededores de Canterlot High bajo la luz de la luna. Rodearon el edificio y regresaron a la entrada principal, donde podían distinguir la estatua frente a ellas. También podían ver las puertas completamente destruidas y un cuerpo en el suelo, que a Twilight le dio una fuerte punzada de dolor.

Sin perder tiempo, la princesa regresó a la estatua y colocó sus manos sobre ella. Podía sentir la magia fluyendo, pero se concentró intentando abrir el portal lo más rápido posible.

-Todas, agárrense, como si fuera una cadena...-Dijo Twilight con los ojos cerrados.-Cuando entre, síganme sin miedo y sin dudas.-

Así lo hicieron. Applejack se aferró a Twilight, Pinkie tomó una mano de Applejack, y así hicieron la cadena en orden. Rarity, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash se agarraron las manos con fuerza y miraban con temor hacia la estatua.

A sus espaldas, el hombre delgado apareció bajo el umbral de la institución. Flanqueándolo aparecieron el asesino de Sunset y el ser sin brazos por la derecha, y el perro junto al monstruo de las garras por la izquierda. El esqueleto con sus ropas hechas con piel se acercó desde la oscuridad, quedando detrás del Perro Sonriente.

El portal empezó a emitir una luz celeste que iluminó el frente del colegio. Las manos de Twilight pasaron a través de él y avanzó, llevando a las demás junto a ella. Comenzaron a entrar en el portal mientras el hombre sin rostro y sus acompañantes se lanzaban a la carga.

Todo fue bastante rápido. Tras una serie de destellos, las chicas atravesaron el portal y la estatua retomó su aspecto sobrio. El hombre delgado se detuvo frente al monumento y colocó una mano sobre él. No sucedió nada.

Los demás seres también se acercaron y se mantuvieron a cierta distancia detrás del hombre sin rostro, observando el portal detenidamente.


	9. Equestria

**Equestria**

El vórtice las absorbió con fuerza y a pesar de que sentían que algo las arrastraba, se mantuvieron unidas. Se marearon y confundieron, sintiendo extraños cambios físicos, y a su vez la percepción de sus sentidos aumentaba. Podían sentir la magia con más consistencia que nunca.

Twilight emergió del espejo, caminando con cuidado sobre sus cuatro patas. Detrás de ella venían los demás Elementos, que ahora habían adquirido la forma física de ponies. En cuanto terminaron de atravesar el portal, las visitantes se desplomaron en el suelo mareadas y sin poder moverse naturalmente como siempre lo habían hecho. Entonces descubrieron cómo eran sus nuevos cuerpos. Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy tenían alas, y Rarity un cuerno sobre la frente. Mientras se intentaban adaptar a este nuevo mundo, dos guardias que estaban en la habitación miraban boquiabiertos. Twilight se fijó en ellos y luego se volvió hacia las visitantes, y comenzó a ayudarlas a ponerse de pie y caminar sobre cuatro cascos.

-Ve a avisarles...-Murmuró uno de los guardias.

El otro ni siquiera contestó, simplemente salió de la habitación y lo escucharon trotar por el pasillo.

Rainbow movió sus alas con naturalidad, pero Fluttershy se veía más insegura. Mientras tanto el cuerno de Rarity brillaba y ella parecía estar detectando cosas sin poder controlar su magia.

Twilight se acercó a ayudarlas y hablarles sobre cómo controlar esas habilidades. Al fin y al cabo, era una alicornio.

* * *

En ese momento llegaron Cadance, Spike y las amigas de Twilight. Cuando vieron a sus dobles se frenaron en seco y la sorpresa se dibujó en sus rostros. Miraron con curiosidad a las visitantes y se quedaron sin poder emitir palabra. La reacción del otro grupo fue igual, no pudieron articular nada y sólo se observaban entre sí.

-Twilight...-Murmuró Cadance.

-¡Tengo que escribirle a Celestia inmediatamente! ¡Es urgente!-Exclamó Twilight.

Ante eso, Spike salió corriendo a buscar materiales para una carta. Twilight entonces miró a sus amigas, y luego al grupo de visitantes.

-Me alegro de verlas nuevamente... pero tengo que explicarles todo esto...-Dijo Twilight.

La primera en romper el hielo fue la Pinkie de Equestria que se acercó a su doble y con su característica voz aguda empezó a hacerle preguntas.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué puedes hacer? ¿Quieres que te muestre el castillo?-El tono era amistoso, lo que hizo que la Pinkie visitante entrara en confianza y respondiera afirmativamente con el mismo timbre de voz.

Ambos grupos empezaron a acercarse e interactuar. Era una sensación extraña para todas las que tenían a su doble al frente. El incipiente clima de tranquilidad se interrumpió cuando la Fluttershy visitante empezó a llorar. El estado de adrenalina llegaba a su fin, dando paso al derrumbe y la confusión.

Mientras las demás se acercaban a contenerla y calmarla, Twilight aprovechó para acercarse a Cadance y hablar con ella en voz baja.

-Tuve que traer a los Elementos, el otro mundo está siendo invadido. Casi nos matan...-Y ni bien dijo eso su voz se quebró.-Sunset Shimmer murió allí...-

El impacto que sentía Cadance se reflejaba en su mirada. Cuando pudo ordenar sus ideas le contestó a la joven princesa.

-Me entristece mucho escuchar eso, y me preocupa lo que dices de la invasión. ¿Qué sucede exactamente?-

-Les contaré a todas luego, primero quiero que ellas se acostumbren a éste mundo.-Contestó Twilight mirando hacia las visitantes.

-Sabes que el portal no puede transportar...-

-Lo sé, pero era necesario. Tenía que salvarlas. A cualquier costo.-

-No te lo estoy recriminando, Twilight. Iba a decirte que si el portal excede su capacidad, puede cerrarse por un tiempo.-

Twilight se quedó pensando en eso mientras escuchaba las conversaciones entre sus amigas de ambos mundos. Las ponies de Equestria estaban dando apoyo y contención a sus dobles, con confianza y hospitalidad. Eso la hizo sonreír por primera vez desde que el peligro en el otro mundo se manifestó en forma real, con aquel perro atacándola en las inmediaciones del colegio.

Spike regresó con todos los materiales y se dispuso a escribir. Twilight dictó una carta a la Princesa Celestia donde revelaba que había traído a los Elementos del otro mundo, contaba acerca de la invasión y pedía que la visite en el castillo de Cadance cuanto antes. Hecho ésto, Twilight dio la orden de envío y Spike la disolvió con el aire con su fuego esmeralda.

* * *

Cadance entonces dio la bienvenida formal a las visitantes y las invitó a pasar al comedor del castillo. Todo el grupo fue por los elegantes pasillos de cristal, pasando por el salón decorado con banderas y el corazón del Imperio, llegando finalmente al comedor con su larga mesa y sus adornos en las paredes.

La Princesa del Imperio de Cristal las invitó a sentarse mientras iba a la cocina a dar órdenes. Twilight y sus amigas ponies aprovecharon para enseñar a las nuevas cómo comer y quitarse la costumbre de usar las manos. Las visitantes contaron a las demás como era su mundo, ya que las preguntas iban y venían de ambos lados. A Twilight le parecía bueno que se relajen en la calidez de la amistad y alejen por un momento la atención sobre los invasores. No podían estar permanente en tensión pensando en amenazas y peligros...

Cadance regresó seguida por un montón de ponies de cristal que empezaron a poner la mesa. En eso se abrió la puerta y entró Shining Armor sonriendo.

-Por todo el castillo dicen que regresaste, Twili...-Pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a las visitantes.

Twilight se levantó y fue hasta él. Le dio un abrazo que él le correspondió.

-Ellas son los Elementos del otro mundo... la situación no es tan sencilla...-Explicó Twilight.

-Ah, entiendo...-Contestó Shining Armor.

El capitán de la Guardia Real se acercó a las visitantes y les dio una formal bienvenida. Luego se presentó como el hermano de Twilight y destacó su cargo en la Guardia. Las chicas lo saludaron y le dieron palabras de admiración.

Luego Twilight lo llamó para hablar con él. Su hermano fue hacia ella con una expresión de incredulidad imposible de disimular.

-Jamás pensé que pasaría algo así...-

-Yo tampoco. Pero tuve que traerlas, el otro mundo está en peligro... una invasión.-

La seriedad del asunto hizo que Shining Armor se viera más pensativo. Estaba intentando evaluar la gravedad, pero Twilight le advirtió que eran seres muy poderosos como nunca antes había visto.

-Espero que estemos preparados.-Dijo su hermano dirigiéndose al salón, pues tenía que regresar a su trabajo.

-Lo mismo digo.-Agregó Twilight con algo de esperanza.

Una vez que su hermano se retiró, regresó a la mesa donde los ponies de cristal empezaban a servir toda clase de ensaladas y tartas de verduras y legumbres, y un plato de gemas para Spike. En Equestria apenas empezaba la noche, por lo que unos bonitos candelabros iluminaban cada recoveco del castillo. Desde los ventanales del comedor podían verse parte del reluciente Imperio y montañas lejanas.

Las visitantes estaban muy agradecidas por todas las atenciones. También se las veía exhaustas y con curiosidad por todo lo que las rodeaba. Pero a su vez había algún reflejo de tristeza o preocupación en sus miradas. Estaban pensando en todo lo que había pasado y el mundo que dejaron atrás.

* * *

De pronto un fuerte resplandor que parecía venir desde los cielos iluminó un poco el comedor. Twilight sabía que era Celestia, usando su habilidad para teletransportarse. No siempre usaba ese recurso, lo hacía sólo en emergencias o situaciones delicadas.

Fuera del comedor se escuchaban voces que iban en aumento, hasta que un par de guardias abrieron las puertas y la Princesa Celestia ingresó observando la escena que tenía delante.

Las habitantes de Equestria hicieron una reverencia como saludo formal. Las visitantes imitaron el gesto, para no faltar el respeto. Pero Celestia hizo un gesto para que todas volvieran a sus posiciones normales. No iba a reprocharles nada.

Se presentó y les dio la bienvenida a Equestria. Las chicas estaban maravilladas por su aspecto y la luz que irradiaba, se sentían como si estuvieran frente a una divinidad. Una energía que no estaban habituadas a experimentar se propagó por sus cuerpos, como una corriente eléctrica. Empezaban a sentirse cada vez más en sintonía con ese nuevo mundo.

-Quiero saber todo. Hay muchos rumores circulando por el castillo.-Dijo Celestia sin rodeos dirigiéndose especialmente a Twilight.

Su estudiante le relató todo, desde su llegada hasta el momento en el que atravesó el portal junto a los Elementos. Habló del Perro Sonriente que se identificó como el Elemento de la Angustia, le contó sobre la muerte de Sunset Shimmer y Flash Sentry a manos de los monstruos, que también se los describió. La Fluttershy visitante aportó más información sobre el perro, y su amiga Rarity lo hizo sobre el Robapieles. Rarity también le habló sobre la fuerza que le ayudó a enfrentar al monstruo en la boutique, ante lo cual Celestia hizo una expresión de interés y se quedó pensativa por un momento. Hablaron sobre los hechos que rodearon toda la situación: El acecho, la infiltración del perro al círculo más íntimo de Fluttershy, el asesinato que cerró el colegio...

Una vez que terminaron, Celestia comenzó a hilar toda la información. Llegó a algunas conclusiones que quería exponer ante los presentes.

-En primer lugar, siento mucho las pérdidas. Mañana mismo en todas las ciudades de Equestria decretaré que se hagan homenajes a Sunset Shimmer y el joven Flash Sentry. También puedo entender su preocupación y temor por sus familias y conocidos.-Dijo la princesa a los Elementos del otro mundo.

Ante esa última frase hubo gestos afirmativos. Celestia continuó.

-Lo que me cuentan es muy inquietante. La perturbación en la Armonía se hace cada vez más fuerte, lo que me lleva a una teoría que mi hermana y yo venimos desarrollando desde hace tiempo. No había muchas bases claras, pero lo que dicen puede arrojar bastante luz sobre el tema. Nosotras creemos que existen dos fuerzas mágicas que atraviesan todos los universos, y mantienen un cierto equilibrio. La situación actual parece indicar que una de esas fuerzas está intentando destruir a la otra, que sería la Armonía. Esto explicaría por qué la invasión consiste más en una identificación y eliminación de los Elementos antes que en arrasar todo el mundo.-

Las presentes escuchaban atentamente. Twilight pensaba que todo eso tenía sentido, y se preguntaba qué más habría detrás de esa otra fuerza. Celestia no tenía más que conjeturas.

-Respecto al Elemento de la Angustia... pueden ser dos cosas. La que descarto es que haya sido una mentira con alguna intención intimidatoria, dudo mucho que ese sea el caso. Creo que efectivamente es un Elemento de otra fuerza, que está intentando suprimir a los Elementos de la Armonía. Esto me lleva a pensar que los demás monstruos que vieron también sean Elementos. Por lo que me contaron ciertos monstruos se asociaron con algunas de ustedes en forma bastante específica, como el Elemento de la Angustia acercándose a ti, Fluttershy.-

La asustada Fluttershy hizo un gesto afirmativo y se la vio nuevamente abatida por el dolor.

-Este Elemento aprovechó tu talento especial con los animales para acercarse a ti en la forma de un perro. Y claramente este Elemento maligno se opone completamente al Elemento de la Bondad.-

-¿Quiere decir que cada uno de ellos es un opuesto a cada una de nosotras?-Preguntó Twilight.

-Puede ser. Lo que está claro es que son Elementos de otra naturaleza, todavía no sabemos exactamente qué representan. Las fuerzas del mal en sí no existen, estos Elementos son el reflejo de algún concepto superior. Una fuerza como la Armonía.-Explicó Celestia.

-¿El caos?-Inquirió Cadance.

-Lo dudo. Por lo que me cuentan estos Elementos no están asociados al caos, ya que se comportan de forma muy metódica y parecen estar enfocados a provocar sentimientos o pensamientos más asociados al dolor y el miedo. Piénsenlos como los Elementos de la Magia, Bondad, Lealtad, Honestidad, Risa y Generosidad pero en términos de Angustia o similares. No son Elementos del mal o el caos, pertenecen a otra fuerza más bien opuesta a la Armonía en el sentido de sus Elementos y valores.-

-¿Desconfianza, discordia, violencia...?-Sugirió Cadance.

-Probablemente esos sean los conceptos más cercanos.-Contestó Celestia, pensativa.

Hablaron un poco más hasta que Celestia consideró que las chicas del otro mundo necesitaban descansar. Twilight se acercó a la Princesa mientras se alejaba por el salón y le propuso llevar a las visitantes a Ponyville, y dejar el espejo protegido con miembros de la Guardia.

Celestia consideró que era un buen plan. Le pidió que al día siguiente se trasladen a Ponyville en cuanto puedan, y ella se ocuparía de dejar órdenes para mantener el espejo vigilado.

Antes de retirarse, Celestia le dio un abrazo a Twilight.

-Has sido muy valiente. Nunca antes has enfrentado algo así, y pudiste salir adelante y rescatar a los Elementos. Estoy muy orgullosa.-

Twilight se sintió emocionada, sus ojos se humedecieron un poco y simplemente abrazó a la Princesa.

Mientras tanto, los ponies de cristal prepararon más habitaciones para las visitantes. Las chicas se mostraron muy agradecidas y se dispusieron a descansar después de todo lo que habían vivido en las últimas horas.

Twilight se encontró con sus amigas en el pasillo, que la asaltaron a preguntas. Podía notar preocupación y temor en ellas, pero las tranquilizó diciendo que los Elementos estaban a salvo. Mañana partirían a Ponyville y podrían llevar a las chicas del otro mundo a conocer un poco más sobre Equestria.

* * *

Para Twilight lo más importante era mantener a todas las demás a salvo. Empezaba a sentir la necesidad de proteger a los Elementos de ambos mundos, y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Entró en su habitación una vez que le deseó buenas noches a sus amigas y se encontró a Spike ya dormido en su pequeña cama. Lo arropó un poco y luego se acostó para descansar. Cerró los ojos y se durmió casi instantáneamente. Aquella noche era la primera en bastante tiempo en la que no se veía asaltada por sentimientos de tristeza o miedo. Le pareció una buena señal...

Pero no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo que dejaron atrás.


	10. Interludio II

**Interludio II**

**La Fuerza de la Corrupción**

El hombre delgado se alejó un paso del portal. Aún era de noche y los seis se encontraban allí, bajo la luz de la luna y el silencio más absoluto. El instituto estaba a pocos metros, con su entrada completamente destruida y un cadáver en el hall. Dentro habían más destrozos y restos de violencia.

El Robapieles se adelantó un paso y se dirigió a los demás señalando el portal.

-¡Vamos! ¡Sin prisioneros!-Exclamó en tono imperativo.

-Cállate, todavía hay cosas que hacer aquí.-Respondió el perro arrastrando las palabras.

Lentamente, el hombre sin rostro se dio vuelta y se acercó al perro. Mantuvo una comunicación telepática con él, que una vez concluída el Perro Sonriente transmitió a los demás.

-Slenderman ordena que terminemos con ésto. Los Elementos no están aquí para defender este mundo, así que vamos a hundirlo en la miseria.-

-Excelente...-Murmuró el asesino de sudadera blanca.

-¿Ya está corriéndose la voz? ¿Está propagándose el mensaje?-Preguntó el perro al Robapieles.

El esqueleto hizo un gesto teatral extendiendo sus brazos a los costados y agachando un poco la cabeza.

-Sí, señor. Mi influencia alcanzó muchos medios de comunicación masivos y sigue extendiéndose. Pronto van a estar todos pendientes de nuestro show.-

-Este mundo no será tan difícil de someter.-Dijo el perro como pensando en voz alta.

Los seis se encaminaron hacia el colegio. Ingresaron y se dirigieron al aula con las cintas de la policía.

Aquella zona era el epicentro mágico de aquel mundo. La estatua era un portal directo hacia un universo fantástico, donde estaban ahora los Elementos. Slenderman decidió aprovechar la corriente mágica para generar un portal en el aula de la escena del crimen.

Los preparativos ya estaban hechos, ahora sólo tenían que hacerlo funcionar.

Entraron en el aula y se colocaron alrededor de la mancha de sangre más grande. El asesino de la sudadera fue hasta el laboratorio y regresó con un malherido Snips. Él había sido el que gritó y alertó a las chicas afuera. Lo usaron como señuelo, pero ahora lo usarían para activar un portal. Slenderman lo tomaba como una precaución por si necesitaban un lugar seguro al que retirarse. A su vez, facilitaría la invasión del nuevo universo al crear un acceso directo a la corriente mágica de la Corrupción.

El asesino lanzó a Snips sobre la gran mancha de sangre. Los monstruos se colocaron a su alrededor y se mantuvieron firmes, observando hacia el centro donde Snips se retorcía.

-Hagamos ésto.-Dijo el Robapieles.

-Muy bien.-La voz áspera del perro llenó cada rincón del aula.

* * *

El can con su grotesca sonrisa miraba al malherido Snips que ni siquiera podía gritar. Al lado del Perro Sonriente estaba el ser encorvado con aspecto humanoide y grandes garras. Era conocido como El Rastrillo.

Junto a él se encontraba el Robapieles, y a continuación el monstruo sin brazos, piernas musculosas y cara deformada. Tenía unos ojos pequeños pero maliciosos, y una mandíbula muy saliente. En su boca quedaban algunos dientes afilados. Ese monstruo era Bob.

Slenderman estaba de pie a su lado con los brazos juntos en la espalda. Unas sombras moviéndose a su alrededor le daban un aspecto más imponente. Y finalmente, el ejecutor del ritual era aquel asesino de sudadera blanca, mirada desquiciada y rostro desfigurado, con una permanente sonrisa hecha a cuchillo sobre sus mejillas. Lo llamaban El Asesino, su nombre era Jeff.

-Estamos aquí reunidos los Elementos de la Corrupción dispuestos a tomar un nuevo universo. Ofrecemos otra criatura de éste mundo y nuestras propias fuerzas para abrir un portal a tu influencia, Señor de la Corrupción, la Locura y lo Desconocido, Aquel que Espera al Otro Lado del Muro. Que los tres pilares de tu fuerza entren en éste universo y reclamen hasta la última alma para tí.-Recitó el Perro Sonriente con su voz áspera.

* * *

Cada uno de los Elementos empezó a emanar un fulgor rojo que llenó el aula. Jeff procedió a matar a Snips y ofrecerlo a las energías sobrenaturales. La sangre del suelo empezó a elevarse en el aire mientras un vórtice se abría justo sobre la víctima, provocando que los objetos de la policía científica y las cintas se empiecen a volar por todos lados.

Del vórtice salieron unas raíces grotescas que flotaban en el aire. El ritual debía continuar.

-Elemento de la Angustia.-

El perro se acercó y dejó que una raíz se enrosque alrededor de una de sus patas delanteras.

-Elemento de la Agresión.-Continuó el perro.

Bob se acercó al vórtice y una de las raíces le envolvió el cuello con fuerza.

-Elemento de la Avaricia.-

El Robapieles extendió sus brazos que fueron recibidos por las raíces.

-Elemento de la Inseguridad.-

El Rastrillo se erigió y extendió una de sus garras. La raíz entró en contacto con él.

-Elemento de la Demencia.-

Jeff también levantó uno de sus brazos y fue atrapado por una de las raíces.

-Elemento de la Oscuridad, que nos une a todos y comanda nuestros destinos.-

Slenderman también entró en contacto con las raíces, y una vez hecho ésto se produjo una corriente mágica tan fuerte que el vórtice se agrandó y expulsó una gran cantidad de líquido negro sobre Snips. Las raíces empezaron a retirarse mientras las cosas dejaban de dar vueltas por el aire y todo se calmó. El portal permaneció flotando sobre el cuerpo sin vida y sólo emitía sonidos similares a la estática.

El perro miró a su alrededor y sintió el cambio en el ambiente. La Armonía se debilitaba aceleradamente. Los demás notaron lo mismo y se alejaron un poco del portal.

-Su influencia está saliendo directamente. Los habitantes de éste mundo serán nuestro ejército.-Declaró el perro, marcando aún más su aberrante sonrisa.

Slenderman se acercó hasta la puerta y les hizo una señal con el brazo a los demás Elementos. Los seis salieron al pasillo y caminaron hasta la entrada. Desde allí observaron cómo el cielo empezaba a teñirse de color carmesí con nubes negras. A lo lejos, y en aumento, empezaban a escucharse gritos, ruidos de objetos rompiéndose y algún que otro disparo de arma de fuego.

-Pronto se dejarán llevar por lo peor de sus almas.-Comentó el perro.

-Lo que digas, ¿cuándo vamos a ir a por Twilight?-Soltó el Robapieles despreocupadamente.

Algo provocó en Slenderman, que se giró hacia él y lo tomó por el cuello de forma amenazante. Las sombras se elevaron a sus espaldas casi como si estuviera a punto de atacar.

-Entiendo...-Masculló el esqueleto.

-No vas a interferir en esa disputa. Es de líder a líder.-Le espetó el perro.

Slenderman soltó al Elemento de la Avaricia y regresó al frente del grupo. Los demás lo flanquearon y observaron el desastre que estaba desatándose en la ciudad.

El hombre sin rostro les comunicó telepáticamente a los otros que no irían directamente tras Twilight y los Elementos. Luego forzarían el portal. Primero quería tomar ese universo.

* * *

Los demás hicieron gestos afirmativos. Slenderman procedió a adentrarse en la ciudad y desatar el pánico, mientras que el perro optó por propagarse como la histeria colectiva e invadir los sueños de los habitantes de aquél mundo. El Robapieles siguió usando sus poderes para manipular los medios de comunicación masivos, transmitiendo la influencia de su Señor y corrompiendo las mentes de aquellos que se quedaron hipnotizados por el televisor.

Bob procedió a esparcir la violencia y el maltrato, desatando su ira contra cualquiera que se le ponga delante. Y el Rastrillo se dirigió a sembrar el terror en las carreteras y zonas rurales.

Finalmente, Jeff el Asesino se dedicó a lo que mejor sabía hacer.

El mundo que funcionaba como contraparte de Equestria se encontraba perdiendo toda Armonía. Sus ocupantes estaban cayendo víctimas de horripilantes monstruos, o sucumbiendo a la demencia y la violencia. La magia de la Armonía se debilitaba cada vez más, siendo empujada por la magia de una fuerza que provenía de un universo muy lejano. La Corrupción se propagaba como una pandemia a lo largo y ancho de aquél mundo, y pronto consumiría todo su universo.


	11. La Llegada

**La Llegada**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que las visitantes entraron en Equestria. A medida que pasó el tiempo se fueron acostumbrando al mundo y a sus nuevos cuerpos. También fueron aprendiendo a controlar los aspectos básicos de sus habilidades, pero aún tenían mucho que aprender.

Se habían instalado en Ponyville junto a Twilight y sus amigas. La joven princesa alojó en su casa a Fluttershy y Rarity, mientras que Rainbow Dash se fue con su doble a Cloudsdale. Applejack fue recibida por la familia Apple, y Pinkie Pie estuvo encantada de convivir con su contraparte de otro universo.

Los habitantes del pueblo estaban sorprendidos en un principio y les costó entender la situación. Twilight les explicó que eran de otro mundo, pero prefirió no detallar las circunstancias en las que habían llegado, ya que no quería provocar pánico en la población.

Y fue así que las visitantes empezaron a integrarse a esta sociedad. Extrañaban a sus familias y su mundo, y las aterrorizaba pensar en que habían quedado a merced de los monstruos. Pero guardaban la esperanza de regresar y restaurar la Armonía. Twilight intentaba darles tranquilidad, diciendo que volverían y recuperarían sus vidas. Pero tenía que esperar a que Celestia tome una decisión.

* * *

Dadas las características del otro universo, no podía pensar una operación militar como lo haría habitualmente. La Guardia adoptaría forma humana y no se acostumbrarían rápidamente a sus nuevos cuerpos, ni tampoco les funcionarían las tácticas habituales si perdían sus alas y cuernos.

En Canterlot iban aumentando las discusiones. La alta sociedad empezaba a pensar que tenían que tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que se produzca una invasión, y repeler a las fuerzas agresoras cuanto antes.

Luna intentó explicarles la dificultad de llevar adelante una campaña así por todo lo que implicaba un viaje interdimensional. El único miembro de la alta sociedad que le prestó atención fue Fancy Pants, los demás seguían enfrascados en organizar algún tipo de campaña militar.

Celestia también tuvo algunos cruces con Luna. En parte sentía que debía ir al otro universo a expulsar a esos Elementos, pero Luna sostenía que no podía hacerse en ese mundo ya que estaban en desventaja. Especialmente ahora que la Armonía había sido prácticamente erradicada.

Iba pasando el tiempo, hasta que un día Celestia pudo notar una poderosa perturbación en la Armonía. No fue la única que lo sintió ya que una ola de miedo se extendió a todos los rincones de Equestria. Los habitantes pudieron percibir algo irrumpiendo en el ambiente, y junto a los rumores que circulaban desde la llegada de las visitantes, todo apuntaba a que iba a suceder algo catastrófico.

Había empezado como un día normal, pero estaba volviéndose bastante peculiar. Celestia podía notar una corriente mágica entrando en Equestria, y no le quedaron dudas de que estaba produciéndose la temida invasión.

Llamó a reunirse de forma urgente con Luna y miembros de la alta sociedad en un gran salón de su castillo.

Allí había una mesa redonda con un candelabro, y en las paredes podían verse retratos de ponies importantes y lienzos que representaban momentos históricos de Equestria. A la reunión acudieron Celestia, Luna, Fancy Pants, Caesar, el Príncipe Blueblood, Spitfire y Star Gazer. Se ubicaron alrededor de la mesa e inmediatamente Celestia notó la ausencia de varios.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-Preguntó con un notable tono de preocupación.

-Princesa, muchos han decidido abandonar la ciudad...-Informó Fancy Pants.

-Cobardes...-Masculló Blueblood.

-Tenemos que prepararnos. Ya envié una carta al Imperio de Cristal para que Shining Armor se reporte aquí lo más pronto posible. Vamos a necesitar a toda la Guardia Real, y a los Wonderbolts.-Dijo Celestia, y se dirigió a Spitfire.

-Sí, Princesa. La Academia está en estado de alerta, todos los aprendices y el personal están listos para entrar en acción.-Spitfire habló dándole firmeza a cada una de sus palabras.

-Estuve observando un movimiento inusual en el cosmos y compartiendo notas con la Princesa Luna. Es posible que los primeros invasores hayan llegado hace unas pocas horas.-Agregó Star Gazer con un leve temblor en su voz.

-Por mi parte puedo confirmar que todas las rutas comerciales dentro de Equestria siguen funcionando. Si vamos a entrar en guerra necesitaremos recursos.-Reportó Caesar.

-¿Y los demás imperios y naciones?-Preguntó Celestia.

-Hemos bloqueado todo. El Imperio de Cristal puede... estar bajo ataque en estos momentos. Y los demás se han replegado...-Dijo Caesar con temor, tragando saliva constantemente.

Celestia cerró los ojos por un momento y empezó a meditar las posibilidades. Tenía que ir personalmente a sacar a los Elementos de Ponyville y garantizar su seguridad. Pero también necesitaba organizar las defensas lo más rápido posible.

-Blueblood, estarás a cargo de la Guardia Real temporalmente. Quiero que refuercen todo Canterlot y preparen un pelotón para ir a Ponyville.-

El Príncipe hizo un gesto afirmativo y salió velozmente del salón. A continuación Celestia se dirigió a la capitana de los Wonderbolts.

-Vamos a necesitar patrullas aéreas. Y dos grupos, uno en Canterlot y otro que se prepare para asistir a la Guardia Real cuando vayamos a Ponyville.-

-Sí, Princesa.-Acató Spitfire y partió.

-¿Ponyville?-Inquirió Fancy Pants.

-Los Elementos están allí. Necesitamos ponerlas a salvo, y una vez que estén aquí vamos a repeler la invasión.-Contestó Celestia.

-Claro. En ese caso pido permiso para retirarme y organizar la ciudad. Me aseguraré de que todos sigan en sus funciones, y prepararé algunos grupos de resistencia civil.-

Celestia aprobó el plan y Fancy Pants se retiró. Luego se dirigió a Caesar para que siga supervisando la llegada de recursos, y pidió a Luna y Star Gazer que continúen vigilando el cosmos y reporten cualquier anomalía.

Una vez distribuidas las tareas, Celestia se dirigió hacia los cuarteles de la Guardia Real. No podían perder tiempo...

* * *

En el Imperio de Cristal, Shining Armor había ordenado a sus tropas que desistan de enfrentar a los invasores y se concentren en evacuar a todos los civiles que puedan. Él se ocupó personalmente de poner a salvo a la Princesa Cadance y prepararse para la retirada.

La orden indicaba que una vez que los civiles estén a salvo, todo el mundo debía trasladarse a Canterlot.

En aquellos momentos varios carros se elevaban en el cielo llevando asustados ponies de cristal que no podían creer lo que estaba pasando. Shining Armor y Cadance estaban en otro carro, con destino a la capital de Equestria. A medida que se iban, el Imperio de Cristal se sumía más y más en el silencio.

Por los pasillos del castillo, deteriorados y con claras huellas de combate, avanzaban el hombre delgado y el Rastrillo. A su paso quedaban miembros de la Guardia muertos o malheridos, y un frío intenso se apoderaba del lugar.

En el hall se encontraron con los demás Elementos. Un par de guardias escaparon en el último momento, dejando a uno que fue víctima de las sombras de Slenderman. Bob, el Robapieles, Jeff y el perro estaban cerca del centro, observando la decoración del lugar y los cuerpos inmóviles en el suelo.

-Las fuerzas mágicas son muy poderosas en éste universo, no puedo ubicar a nuestros objetivos con claridad.-Masculló el Perro Sonriente.

-Me siento más fuerte.-Expresó Jeff blandiendo un cuchillo y mirando hacia los cadáveres.

-Sí, es la magia. Podría asumir mi forma final gastando apenas un cuarto de mi poder.-Contestó el perro.

-Mira, yo puedo seguir su rastro.-El Robapieles sacó el trozo de piel que le había cortado a Rarity y se lo mostró a los otros.

-Has hecho algo bien. Felicitaciones.-Le espetó el perro.

-Guárdate las palabras y síganme.-El esqueleto se puso al frente del grupo.

Mientras se movían velozmente para salir del Imperio de Cristal, el Robapieles sugirió a Slenderman que podrían usar algo de cobertura. El ser sin rostro consideró que sería necesario, por lo que empezó a provocar una densa neblina que los rodeó para luego propagarse por todos lados. Y así se encaminaron siguiendo el rastro, pues necesitaban eliminar a los Elementos del universo que acababan de someter para poder integrarlo completamente a su fuerza mágica.

Una vez completada esa tarea, les quedaría liquidar a los Elementos de Equestria para apoderarse de otro universo. Estaban listos para entrar en combate.

* * *

Entretanto caía la noche, los Guardias en Canterlot habían alistado dos carros y colocado el cofre de los Elementos de la Armonía en uno de ellos. Muchos otros carruajes se estaban preparando para mandar a Ponyville junto a la Princesa.

Spitfire ya había enviado grupos de pegasos a supervisar desde las alturas. Por ahora ninguno había reportado actividad sospechosa, salvo la extraña neblina.

Celestia llegó acompañada por varios guardias y decidió ir en uno de los carros junto al cofre. Los pegasos levantaron vuelo y enfilaron hacia Ponyville.

Muchos otros se elevaron junto a ellos y los acompañaron. Esperaban llegar a tiempo...

* * *

En Ponyville, Twilight junto a Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie y Fluttershy estaba en el frente de la biblioteca protegiendo a Spike y las visitantes, mirando cómo el cielo se oscurecía. Momentos antes había llegado una carta para la joven princesa donde Celestia detallaba el plan de evacuación.

Estaban listas, pero Twilight tenía otros planes. Celestia no había enfrentado a esos monstruos, no podía anticipar de lo que eran capaces. Por lo tanto ya había tomado la firme decisión de enfrentarlos y darle tiempo a las visitantes de escapar a Canterlot.

Los demás habitantes de Ponyville estaban alarmados y en las calles, muchos escapando hacia otros pueblos y ciudades. Ya se había corrido la voz de que el Imperio de Cristal había sido atacado, por lo que el pánico se esparció como una plaga y todos comenzaron a huir o atrincherarse.

De pronto una llamarada iluminó el pequeño pueblo. Una casa de las afueras estaba ardiendo completamente. El humo atrajo a algunas de las patrullas aéreas que al acercarse vieron de qué se trataba...

Rainbow Dash vio el fuego desde las alturas y se dirigió a Cloudsdale a toda velocidad. Muchos pegasos habían escapado, pero otros se mantenían firmes y decididos a proteger a sus compatriotas.

-¡Rápido, hay un incendio, necesitamos lluvia!-

Los pegasos se movilizaron inmediatamente para llevar nubes de tormenta hacia Ponyville. Rainbow Dash ayudó un poco, pero en cuanto pudo regresó al pueblo para examinar la situación.

El poderoso incendio ya se había propagado a dos casas más. Los ponies corrían en todas direcciones y generaban aún más problemas.

Las chicas del otro mundo miraban con temor a su alrededor, como esperando que algo las ataque en cualquier momento. Twilight y sus amigas se colocaron en círculo cubriéndolas y mirando en todas las direcciones.

-¡La Guardia Real!-Exclamó Lyra y corrió hacia el ayuntamiento donde decenas de carros estaban descendiendo.

Twilight encargó a sus amigas que se mantengan atentas, y corrió hacia la zona donde los pegasos estaban aterrizando. Una multitud iba con ella, todos querían que los guardias los salven o busquen a alguien desaparecido.

Celestia bajó de un carro con el cofre en su poder, y en cuanto vio a Twilight le hizo una seña.

-¡Princesa!-Exclamó Twilight al verla.

-Twilight, he traído los Elementos, deben colocárselos. Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí...-

-Princesa, yo... tengo un plan diferente.-

Una expresión de desconcierto se dibujó en el rostro de Celestia. La miró inquisitivamente y la dejó continuar.

-Mis amigas y yo... vamos a frenarlos. Los contendremos el tiempo suficiente para que la Guardia rescate a los Elementos del otro universo, y evacúen Ponyville.-

-Twilight...-

-Que no los enfrenten, será una muerte segura. Que la Guardia ayude a salvar ponies sacándolos de aquí.-Interrumpió Twilight y se quedó mirando fijamente a Celestia.

-Twilight... esto es una locura... si a alguna de ustedes le pasa algo...-

-Confíe en mí, Princesa... confíe en mí...-Pidió Twilight pero manteniéndose firme, sin rogar ni arrastrarse.

Celestia hizo un momento de silencio y miró a su alrededor. El pueblo era un caos, ya habían varias casas incendiadas y apenas empezaba a llover.

-Bien, mi más fiel estudiante. Pero me quedaré a luchar junto a ustedes.-

-Princesa, la necesitan en Canterlot. Entiendo... su preocupación... pero toda Equestria está bajo amenaza, y sin nadie que los guíe... los ponies...-Twilight empezaba a hablar rápido y sus ideas se mezclaban entre sí. Celestia hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Asumes un riesgo muy grande, Twilight Sparkle. Confío en que triunfarás, y tus amigas también.-

Twilight le dio un abrazo a Celestia y usó su magia para levitar el cofre. La Princesa la observó alejarse en dirección al centro del pueblo, y empezó a comprender cuáles eran los motivos de Twilight.

Estaba asumiendo su destino de proteger los Elementos y la Armonía, quería hacerse valer y defender todo aquello en lo que creía. La joven estudiante estaba lista para iniciar un nuevo camino...

Twilight y sus amigas, excepto Rainbow Dash, regresaron escoltando a los Elementos del otro universo y a Spike. Las chicas se dividieron en dos carros, y Celestia subió a uno de ellos. Le hizo un gesto de confianza y, por un momento, Twilight notó que le hizo una reverencia respetuosa. Spike la saludó desde uno de los carros con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Los carros partieron junto a los demás que iban cargados de ponies que escapaban. Applejack se acercó a uno para despedir a su familia, mientras Rarity hacía lo mismo. Sin perder un segundo más, regresaron junto a Twilight y se mostraron listas para cumplir su deber. Las tareas de evacuación continuaban mientras Twilight y sus amigas regresaban a la zona de la biblioteca.

Ingresaron en la casa de la joven princesa donde tenían el cofre de los Elementos y cada una se colocó el suyo. Rarity hizo levitar el de Rainbow con su magia y lo llevó con ella para entregárselo a su amiga en cuanto la viera.

Los monstruos habían entrado en el pueblo. Slenderman estaba tan lleno de magia y poder que la piroquinesis le funcionaba sin sacrificar nada.

Rainbow Dash notó desde los cielos que Scootaloo iba corriendo por una calle, intentando llegar al ayuntamiento, cuando un horrible ser encorvado la alcanzó y la agarró entre sus zarpas.

Rainbow descendió a toda velocidad y se lanzó contra él. Lo golpeó con sus cascos delanteros, alejándolo varios metros, y tomó a Scootaloo con fuerza. La potrilla estaba temblando aún cuando Rainbow la dejó en manos de algunos Wonderbolts que habían llegado a colaborar con la evacuación.

* * *

Un rugido llenó el aire. Los monstruos estaban provocando un auténtico desastre, hasta que finalmente se desató una tormenta generada por los pegasos. Algunos focos de incendio se apagaron, pero otros continuaron ardiendo.

-Están aquí.-Dijo Twilight alejándose del umbral de la biblioteca y colocándose a unos pocos pasos de Slenderman.

Sus amigas se colocaron a su lado y miraron con dureza a los monstruos. La única que mostraba señales de temor era Fluttershy, y fue la que se encontró directamente con los ojos del Perro Sonriente.

Rainbow Dash aterrizó al lado de Fluttershy, y Rarity le pasó su amuleto. Se lo colocó y adoptó su posición de combate.

Frente a Rainbow se ubicó el ser de las enormes garras que había intentado matar a Scootaloo. Tenía los ojos completamente negros y una boca llena de afilados dientes. Tanto Rainbow como el Rastrillo se observaron detenidamente, midiéndose.

El Robapieles jugueteaba con un cuchillo curvo y miraba a Rarity. Dijo que le gustaría usar su "exótica" piel para una nueva capa, que lo haría verse un poco más excéntrico. Rarity le dedicó una mirada de asco y apretó los dientes.

Pinkie miraba a los monstruos con una sonrisa. Seguía sosteniendo que la mayor debilidad de los seres malvados eran la risa y la alegría, hasta que Jeff se paró frente a ella. Le dedicó su grotesca sonrisa y desenfundó un cuchillo de cocina.

Applejack golpeó el suelo con sus cascos, y el monstruoso ser sin brazos hizo lo mismo con sus piernas. La pony terrestre le dedicó una mirada desafiante y se inclinó hacia delante, lista para atacar.

El Perro Sonriente continuaba observando a Fluttershy fijamente sin inmutarse. La pegaso se sentía intimidada, pero estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no dejarse vencer.

-¿Algún secreto que quieras contarme?-Preguntó la áspera voz de ese perro.

-No.-Contestó Fluttershy con firmeza, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Y finalmente, Twilight se reencontró con el hombre delgado. Estaba frente a ella, rodeado de sombras que se movían a su alrededor y le daban un aspecto muy siniestro. La aparente calma de aquél individuo también le resultaba inquietante, pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

Ambos grupos estaban separados por apenas unos pocos metros. La escena se iluminaba por algunos focos de incendio y unas escasas farolas. La tormenta estaba golpeando con fuerza, y algunos relámpagos también alumbraban el pueblo.

Estaba a punto de desatarse uno de los combates más decisivos en la vida de Twilight, y tenía todas las intenciones de salir victoriosa.


	12. La Batalla de Ponyville: Parte 1

**La Batalla de Ponyville – Parte 1**

Tras mirarse fijamente durante unos segundos, cada líder dio a su grupo la orden de ataque. Twilight empezó a canalizar mediante su magia la energía de los Elementos; sus ojos y los de sus amigas se volvieron completamente blancos y brillantes, mientras se elevaban sobre el suelo provocando un temblor.

Por otro lado, Slenderman envolvió en sombras a sus Elementos y levitaron, envueltos en una masa de oscuridad que parecía espesa e impenetrable.

De un lado salió un arcoiris, del otro un montón de raíces negras. Ambas fuerzas chocaron y causaron un fuerte estallido que desató una onda expansiva y llegó incluso a crear un claro dentro de la tormenta.

La potencia del choque destrozó algunos edificios, incluida la parte frontal de la biblioteca, e hizo explotar todos los vidrios de los alrededores. Se formó un cráter en el suelo, y varias grietas se extendieron desde el centro hacia todas las direcciones. Hubo un temblor que sacudió al pueblo y terminó de derrumbar algunas casas, mientras otros edificios se mantenían en pie pero seriamente dañados.

Ambos grupos salieron expulsados en direcciones opuestas. Todos cayeron pesadamente sobre el suelo, algunos de espaldas, y otros sobre sus extremidades. Aquellos que se mantuvieron al frente de sus bandos fueron Twilight y Slenderman.

* * *

Pero de pronto el Rastrillo apareció velozmente por un costado, saltó sobre Twilight y de un zarpazo le arrebató la corona. La distracción sirvió para que Slenderman se moviera como una exhalación hacia ella y la rodeara en sombras.

Rainbow Dash se lanzó hacia el Rastrillo y lo embistió con sus cascos, pero se aseguró de tomarlo por el torso. Mientras la corona caía al suelo, la pegaso se llevaba al monstruo consigo y ambos se incrustaban en la cúpula del ayuntamiento.

Un rayo rasgó el cielo en el momento justo en el que Applejack le aplicaba una fuerte patada a Bob. La bestia retrocedió gruñendo y entonces clavó sus ojos en la pony terrestre. Dio un salto que lo elevó varios metros sobre el aire y trató de aplastarla, pero ella se apartó a tiempo. Los pies de Bob se hundieron en el terreno, agrietándolo.

Por su parte, Pinkie se encontraba esquivando cuchillazos hábilmente. Jeff trataba de alcanzarla, pero se frustraba cada vez más. En un momento perfectamente calculado, Pinkie le asestó un golpe con su casco derecho, y rápidamente le conectó un segundo golpe con su casco izquierdo. Jeff retrocedió y empezó a realizar movimientos defensivos mientras Pinkie lo atacaba a gran velocidad.

El Robapieles estaba a cubierto detrás de un puesto del mercado mientras varias rocas volaban en su dirección y destruían la cobertura poco a poco. Rarity no le había dado respiro, y parecía que sus energías no se agotaban.

-¡Sal de una vez, cobarde!-Lo desafió la unicornio, que en momentos así era una de las más valientes.

-Como digas, querida.-Murmuró el esqueleto usando su mano libre para desenfundar otro cuchillo. Era un estiletto, algo con lo que sabía hacer puntería.

Fluttershy se encontraba algo más alejada, cara a cara con el Perro Sonriente. El monstruo la miraba y se interponía en su camino constantemente. Fluttershy no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos, aquella grotesca expresión le daba escalofríos. Él lo sabía, y se acercaba lentamente.

-¿No vas a hacer nada por mí? ¿No te lo pide tu cutie mark?-Preguntó el perro, poniendo énfasis en la última frase.

-No...-Dijo Fluttershy con firmeza. Se traía a su memoria el momento en el que aprendió a no dejarse pasar por encima, pero ahora estaba frente a alguien muy insistente y muy poderoso.

-¿No tienes un deber que cumplir?-

-Tú no eres un animal... eres un monstruo.-Contestó Fluttershy mirando el suelo.

-No soy un monstruo, soy un Elemento.-

Fluttershy reconoció esa referencia. Levantó la vista muy despacio, hasta encontrarse con los ojos del perro.

-Y tu mente es un libro abierto.-Agregó el can con su voz áspera y dedicándole una sonrisa.

La pegaso tuvo un repentino momento de claridad. Se lanzó velozmente contra el monstruo y lo derribó al suelo, empezó a atacarlo pero su oponente se movía y trataba de esquivarla.

Los últimos carros de la Guardia abandonaban Ponyville mientras sus ocupantes miraban estupefactos la batalla que estaba ocurriendo ahí abajo. Veían figuras salir despedidas de un lado a otro, casas siendo atravesadas, nubes de polvo levantándose entre la tormenta, y podían escucharse algunos gritos ocasionales.

Un alarido provino de Bob cuando Applejack le pateó la cara y le hizo perder dos dientes. El monstruo cayó de rodillas, escupiendo sangre y mirando con odio a la pony que lo atacó. Applejack lo observaba manteniendo su expresión desafiante, y sin mostrar ni un ápice de debilidad. Bob se reincorporó pero Applejack volvió a derribarlo. Ahora ella caminaba a su alrededor, impidiéndole moverse. Lo tenía completamente sometido.

En el ayuntamiento, Rainbow Dash evadía zarpazos uno atrás de otro. El Rastrillo intentaba alcanzarla sin éxito, hasta que se impulsó desde un muro y pudo darle un cabezazo que la hizo chocarse contra una columna. A continuación Rainbow evitó a tiempo una garra que dejó una marca sobre la madera, y entonces acometió contra su oponente usando uno de sus cascos delanteros. El monstruo se movía ágilmente a su alrededor, podía soportar todos los golpes que fueran necesarios.

La pegaso sabía que su atacante no hacía más que medirla y ponerla a prueba. Ella decidió llevarlo a un nuevo nivel.

Levantó vuelo y comenzó a girar, creando una corriente de viento en medio de la tormenta. Mientras el Rastrillo se desorientaba, ella lo rodeaba. Se elevó a sus espaldas y descargó la potencia de sus cuatro cascos sobre su espalda. Su enemigo soltó un quejido al golpearse contra el suelo y se dio vuelta rápidamente. Rainbow evitó esas garras que se movían como cuchillas, para alejarse y volver a la carga.

Twilight y Slenderman mantenían una batalla de fuerzas igualadas. La princesa disparaba rayos de color violeta, disipando las sombras que se lanzaban hacia ella. Usaba su poder para romper las defensas de Slenderman y tratar de alcanzarlo, pero él era muy poderoso.

La joven alicornio tuvo que generar un escudo mágico cuando Slenderman usó piroquinesis, tratando de quemarla viva. La explosión rebotó contra la barrera violeta y causó un destello, seguido por un estruendo que le dejó a Twilight pitando los oídos.

El hombre sin rostro trató de usar un par de sombras como lanzas, pero la alicornio se anticipó y le disparó varios rayos que las inutilizaron y lo golpearon directamente a él. Su oponente retrocedió unos pasos, y empezó a cubrirse con una masa de oscuridad como si fuera un escudo. Twilight siguió arremetiendo contra él.

* * *

El Robapieles y Jeff se encontraron espalda a espalda, tratando de protegerse de los ataques de Rarity y Pinkie. Antes de perder su cobertura, el esqueleto había tratado de acertarle su estiletto a Rarity en el cuello, pero ella lo evitó con una roca que levantó de las profundidades del suelo. Ahora estaba armado sólo con su cuchillo curvo, esquivando proyectiles.

Una de esas rocas le dio a Jeff en el costado y lo hizo caer al suelo. Pinkie dio un salto sobre él y luego le propinó una patada voladora al Robapieles, que también cayó al piso. Los dos monstruos permanecieron inmóviles, pero las ponies sabían que no estaban inconscientes.

Fluttershy había estado golpeando repetidas veces al perro que trataba de sacársela de encima, hasta que ella lo alejó de un empujón. El perro fue retrocediendo lentamente hasta donde estaban Jeff y el Robapieles. Frente a él se colocó Fluttershy con una expresión de ira, y trató de aplicarle La Mirada, por lo que el perro tuvo que bajar la vista.

Rarity se mantenía inmóvil con cinco rocas flotando a su lado, apuntando hacia los monstruos. Pinkie estaba a varios metros de Jeff, en posición de combate.

En eso, algo atravesó el techo de una casa y cayó cerca del Perro Sonriente. Era el Rastrillo, magullado y lleno de contusiones. A lo lejos apareció Rainbow Dash, con dos cortes que le marcaban diagonalmente el rostro. Desde las alturas miraba al Rastrillo con seriedad, y a la vez con una implacable actitud de superioridad.

No pasó mucho hasta que, a espaldas del perro, llegó Bob manteniéndose en pie con la fuerza de sus tobillos ante una potente patada de Applejack. Apenas había podido darle un golpe, y eso lo ponía furioso.

-Levántense.-Murmuró el perro.

Jeff se incorporó empuñando su cuchillo de cocina, y además extrajo de una de sus botas una cuchilla de afeitar. Se la enseñó a Pinkie que lo escrutaba detenidamente, vigilando sus movimientos.

-Vamos a dibujar una sonrisa en ese rostro.-Le dijo Jeff, de forma siniestra y juguetona.

El Rastrillo se incorporó y miró hacia Rainbow Dash. Levantó su mano izquierda y le enseñó dos de sus largas uñas, donde corrían unas pocas gotas de sangre. La pegaso vio esto y volvió el ardor a su rostro. Apretó los dientes con enojo y comprendió que el monstruo la estaba desafiando otra vez.

La lluvia se intensificaba cayendo como una cortina de agua. Ya prácticamente no quedaban focos de incendio activos, y los resplandores de fuego venían de los choques entre Slenderman y Twilight. Su batalla estaba provocando estallidos y una increíble destrucción, pero ninguno doblegaba al otro.

* * *

Repentinamente, Rainbow salió disparada hacia el Rastrillo y lo embistió con fuerza, incrustándolo en la boutique de Rarity. Le siguió el rastro para volver a darle una lección. Entonces Rarity disparó las rocas hacia los monstruos, pero fue Bob quien se interpuso y resistió todos los impactos. Ante esa breve distracción, el Robapieles se incorporó velozmente y lanzó su cuchillo curvo, clavándolo fuertemente en la pata derecha delantera de Applejack. La pony terrestre se arrodilló y casi cayó al suelo, en medio de un abrasivo dolor. Unas gotas de color carmesí tocaron el suelo.

Pinkie se dirigió a su amiga, pero Jeff se interpuso. La tomó por la nuca y trató de cortarla, pero ella le mordió el brazo y se liberó. Acto seguido lo pateó, y siguió su apresurado camino hacia Applejack.

Se mantuvo al lado de su amiga, para protegerla contra Jeff y el Robapieles que se acercaban de manera amenazante.

Fluttershy volvió a cargar contra el Perro Sonriente, que nuevamente empezó a esquivarla y tratar de frenarla, pero no pudo. Los cascos de la pegaso iban con fuerza hacia el rostro del monstruo, que intentaba protegerse lo mejor que podía.

En medio de la reanudación de los combates, Twilight alejó a Slenderman con un rayo, y acto seguido le disparó otro más potente. El hombre delgado salió despedido y cayó contra Bob, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Rarity aprovechó para sepultarlos bajo rocas y escombros. Mientras la unicornio se ocupaba de ésto, Twilight empezó a dirigir sus ataques hacia Jeff y el Robapieles, alejándolos de Applejack y Pinkie.

Mientras forcejeaba con Fluttershy, el perro retrocedió recibiendo varios golpes en la cabeza y el lomo. Un rayo de Twilight también lo alcanzó y lo lanzó aún más lejos, estrellándolo contra una carreta que se hizo pedazos tras el impacto.

Fluttershy se acercó volando bajo, mirando atentamente hacia la zona donde el perro había caído. La intensa lluvia y la escasez de luz hacían difícil distinguir algo en aquella parte del pueblo. De pronto escuchó que los escombros se movían.

-¡Ya basta!-Exclamó una voz, grave e iracunda.

Fluttershy no pudo reaccionar ante el perro que saltó hacia ella velozmente y le agarró una de sus alas con los dientes.

La pegaso cayó inerte, sintiendo un dolor cada vez más intenso. Con la misma fuerza con la que la había capturado, el Perro Sonriente hizo un movimiento hacia el costado y la lanzó de regreso a la zona donde se llevaba a cabo el resto de la batalla.

Fluttershy rodó por el suelo hasta quedar inmóvil. El perro se acercaba a sus espaldas con una profunda mirada de odio reflejada en sus ojos.

Slenderman se había incorporado y estaba atacando nuevamente con piroquinesis, por lo que Twilight y Rarity estaban muy ocupadas generando escudos mágicos.

Pinkie le había quitado el cuchillo a Applejack y lo había lanzado a un lado, por lo que nuevamente estaba en manos del esqueleto. A su lado, Jeff rozaba las hojas de sus armas, provocando un chirrido desquiciante. Todos pudieron escuchar a la distancia el ruido de un fuerte impacto seguido de un derrumbe.

El hombre delgado mantenía un ataque constante contra los escudos de Rarity y Twilight que protegían a Pinkie y Applejack. Estaban resistiendo un asedio de explosiones que no sabían cuánto más iba a durar.

Detrás de Slenderman se alineaban Bob, el Robapieles y Jeff, que observaban a las ponies detrás de las barreras mágicas. Estaban listos para atacar en cuando los escudos cedieran.

A varios metros de distancia, Fluttershy seguía en el suelo. Se dio vuelta y vio la silueta del perro a poca distancia. Se acercaba lentamente, como si ahora él estuviera jugando con su víctima.

-¡Vamos a llevar esto a otro nivel!-Exclamó el Perro Sonriente, encarnando la enajenación en su voz grave.

Gracias a una serie de relámpagos, Fluttershy pudo ver lo que estaba pasando. No podía concebir el horror que se presentaba frente a sus ojos.


	13. La Batalla de Ponyville: Parte 2

**La Batalla de Ponyville – Parte 2**

Fluttershy estaba paralizada mientras una sensación de repulsión se apoderaba de ella. A pocos metros podía ver de forma intermitente, gracias a los relámpagos, la monstruosa transformación del Perro Sonriente.

El pelaje del pecho cambiaba a un color amarillento mientras que el resto de su cuerpo se volvía rojo. Sus patas se alargaron, provocando que se le raje la piel en algunos puntos, y su cabeza se agrandó provocándose algunas heridas. Las comisuras se le abrieron aún más, dejando a la vista una horripilante sonrisa de dientes amarillentos y puntiagudos. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos, excepto por las iris que eran de color rojo intenso. La cola se alargó y mantuvo su color negro, al igual que el pelaje sobre su cabeza y parte del lomo. Era una visión infernal que se acercaba lentamente a Fluttershy. Abrió sus mandíbulas, derramando saliva y preparándose para atacar.

Fluttershy se incorporó con ayuda de sus alas, pese al dolor, pero el perro se lanzó hacia ella a una velocidad increíble. La fuerza de sus patas la empujó al suelo y su oponente quedó encima de ella, mirándola directo a los ojos.

-¿Ahora sí crees en monstruos? Cuéntame todos tus secretos.-La voz sonaba grave y profunda, con notables matices sádicos.

La valentía acababa de abandonarla. Cerró los ojos y pudo sentir el aliento de la bestia en su rostro, estaba a punto de arrancarle la garganta. Pero sin que se lo esperase, Rainbow Dash llegó volando y alejó al monstruo de un fuerte empujón.

Rápidamente la ayudó a levantarse y volar hacia donde estaban las demás. A sus espaldas, el perro se reincorporaba dando inicio a su persecución. A cierta distancia, por los techos de las casas que aún estaban en pie, iba el Rastrillo sigilosamente.

* * *

Twilight y Rarity mantenían un resistente campo de fuerza contra los constantes ataques de Slenderman. Detrás de ellas estaban Pinkie y Applejack también envueltas por la burbuja protectora.

Applejack estaba herida, aunque no de gravedad, pero igualmente dificultaba su desempeño en la batalla. Pinkie estaba mirando atentamente hacia el frente, donde se agrupaban sus atacantes que miraban con gestos de impaciencia.

Al advertir que Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy se acercaban, Jeff las señaló con su cuchillo y lanzó una exclamación de alerta. El primero en moverse fue Bob, que empezó a correr dando grandes zancadas y luego saltando hacia las pegasos, cortándoles el paso. Rainbow no alcanzó a evitar una potente patada que la mandó a un costado, pero se pudo recuperar con la velocidad necesaria para regresar y proteger a Fluttershy. Alejó al monstruo de una fuerte embestida y guió a su amiga hacia el campo de fuerza.

Varias sombras llegaron hacia ellas y las sujetaron por las patas. Aletearon con fuerza pero no pudieron liberarse. Slenderman echó una fugaz mirada a Twilight y luego volvió a centrar su atención en las pegasos. Extendió una de sus manos, preparándose para incinerarlas hasta hacerlas cenizas; pero la joven princesa disolvió el campo de fuerza y usó su magia para lanzar un rayo contra el hombre sin rostro, que recibió el impacto directamente y retrocedió, liberando a sus presas.

Rarity aprovechó para disparar contra Jeff, Bob y el Robapieles, alcanzándolos a todos. Los monstruos retrocedieron, poniéndose a cubierto. Pero mientras ella seguía atacando, el Perro Sonriente llegó corriendo y la embistió por el torso. Ambos cayeron al suelo y rodaron varios metros, en los que el perro la atacó con sus pezuñas provocándole múltiples rasguños. Intentó morderle el cuello, pero la unicornio lo mantuvo alejado usando sus cascos, preservando la distancia.

La situación empezaba a salirse de control. El Rastrillo cayó desde las alturas frente a Twilight y trató de darle un zarpazo en el rostro, pero ella se echó atrás a tiempo. Hubo un segundo intento de ataque, pero Rainbow intervino y empezó a atacar a la criatura velozmente.

-¡No te acerques a ellas!-Exclamó presa de la ira.

El monstruo esquivaba sus ataques hábilmente, dando saltos ágiles y apartándose en el momento preciso. No quitaba sus ojos negros de la pegaso multicolor que trataba de conectarle algún golpe, sin éxito.

Rainbow se ofuscaba, una mezcla de rabia y frustración se apoderaba de ella. Apretaba los dientes con fuerza y no veía ni escuchaba nada más que al Rastrillo, que la miraba sin expresión alguna y se limitaba a esquivarla. En un momento dado, el monstruo evitó un golpe agachándose y, rápidamente, cruzando uno de sus brazos por encima de la pata que Rainbow había usado para tratar de golpearlo. La inmovilizó e hizo presión, acercando el rostro de la pegaso al suyo. A pesar de la lluvia que caía intensamente podían verse perfectamente a los ojos.

Ella no lo sabía, pero había caído en el terreno del Elemento de la Inseguridad. Una susurrante voz, casi como un silbido, salió de entre los labios del Rastrillo.

-¿Menguaron tus capacidades?-

Fue echar más leña al fuego. Rainbow se lo quitó de encima con dificultad y volvió a tratar de golpearlo, pero por más que quería no podía llegar a él. Usó sus alas y su velocidad en un intento por alcanzarlo, pero aún así el Rastrillo la evitó. Había estudiado todos sus movimientos, empezaba a meterse en su cabeza...

* * *

Una fuerte explosión hizo estallar una casa que ardió en una bola de fuego e iluminó la escena por unos instantes. Slenderman había lanzado un poderoso ataque piroquinético que Twilight desvió a tiempo, provocando terribles destrozos en el pueblo.

Applejack, Pinkie y Fluttershy habían retrocedido hacia el ayuntamiento seguidas por Bob, Jeff y el Robapieles. El primero en alcanzarlas fue el maniático de la sonrisa, que corrió lo más rápido que pudo y consiguió aferrar con fuerza la cola de Pinkie.

Riéndose como un lunático, alzó su cuchillo y atacó con fuerza, pero Pinkie se movió a tiempo y sólo perdió un tercio de su cola. El asesino agitó el pedazo que quedó en su mano para luego tirarlo a un costado.

-Terminemos con esto, caballeros, tenemos un show que continuar.-Dijo el esqueleto a sus compañeros. Jeff le pasó su cuchilla de afeitar, que el despellejador recibió con entusiasmo.

Aunque la tormenta no cesaba, parecía estar disminuyendo su intensidad. Ahora podían distinguirse los unos a los otros con mayor claridad.

Los tres monstruos se lanzaron al ataque, y la primera en intervenir fue Pinkie. La pony rosada llegó corriendo por un costado y saltando hacia Jeff. Le mordió el brazo en el que llevaba el arma y se aferró con toda la fuerza que pudo.

El asesino trató de sacársela de encima, pero ella tiraba con energía. Sin más opciones, Jeff le dio un puñetazo en el ojo derecho que la hizo caer de espaldas. El maniático se tomó el brazo dañado, que empezaba a sangrar, y aunque sonreía su mirada transmitía un profundo odio.

Bob y el Robapieles habían rodeado a Applejack y Fluttershy. La pegaso había perdido el impulso que tuvo al comienzo de la batalla, y ya no reaccionaba de la misma forma. Estaba casi acurrucada contra el suelo, incapaz de defenderse.

Applejack hizo un gran esfuerzo teniendo una pata herida, y se impulsó desde el suelo contra el Robapieles, impactándole fuertemente con sus cascos delanteros. El esqueleto trastabilló y cayó al piso, perdiendo sus armas.

Acto seguido, y sin perder un segundo, Applejack usó sus patas traseras para darle una contundente patada a Bob, que lo hizo caer de rodillas. Pero al haberse apoyado sobre su extremidad herida, Applejack sintió un dolor punzante y cayó al suelo. Se sentía impotente, sus ojos se humedecieron al ver que los Elementos enemigos se ponían de pie nuevamente.

-Sólo retrasas lo inevitable, querida mía.-Expresó el Robapieles mientras levantaba el cuchillo curvo del suelo y fijaba su vista en ella, entrando en su mente y paralizándola.

A pesar de estar en clara desventaja, Fluttershy se levantó y extendió sus alas, interponiéndose entre Applejack y los otros dos. Los miró con determinación, dispuesta a todo por su amiga.

El esqueleto inclinó la cabeza a un costado y pasó la hoja de su arma por uno de sus dedos, mientras Bob sonreía con malicia enseñando los pocos dientes que le quedaban en su deforme boca. El Robapieles empezó a hablar en tono arrogante.

-Vaya, vaya, así que la pequeña...-Pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase, pues Jeff llegó trastabillando y se chocó de espaldas contra él.

Pinkie Pie dio un salto, colgándose del cuello de Bob. El monstruo rugió y sacudió su cabeza mientras se movía frenéticamente, pero finalmente Pinkie lo hizo caer. Una vez en el suelo le dio un golpe en la cara, rompiéndole otro diente.

Aprovechando esos valiosos segundos, Fluttershy ayudó a Pinkie a cargar a Applejack sobre su lomo y escaparon del lugar en dirección a la biblioteca.

* * *

Slenderman y Twilight seguían luchando, sin que ninguno supere al otro. Ambos contendientes mostraban señales de agotamiento, usando todo lo que tenían para tratar de derrotar al otro.

El suelo a su alrededor estaba repleto de cráteres y grietas, había carros destrozados y escombros rociados por todos lados. En un momento dado, el Perro Sonriente cayó a los pies de Slenderman tras ser lanzado por Rarity.

Ante esto, el hombre delgado se giró hacia la unicornio y, en una fracción de segundo, la atacó con una potente masa de oscuridad. La joven Rarity reaccionó a tiempo creando una barrera mágica, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte.

El escudo estalló al recibir el impacto y la expulsó varios metros hacia atrás, haciéndola caer y rodar por el suelo. Twilight fue a su lado, para ayudar a su magullada amiga a ponerse de pie.

La lluvia redujo gradualmente su intensidad. La tormenta parecía estar llegando a su fin. Twilight alzó la vista y vio que Slenderman y el perro se acercaban.

-Rarity...-

Su amiga tosió, en señal de que la había escuchado.

-¿Puedes seguir?-

-No lo sé...-Contestó la unicornio en un jadeo. Estaba dando indicios claros de agotamiento, su magia empezaba a debilitarse.

-Tenemos que irnos. La Guardia Real ya sacó a todo el mundo.-

-¿Cómo nos iremos?-Preguntó Rarity y miró a su amiga, buscando una respuesta esperanzadora.

-Volando. Tú busca a las demás y vayan a la biblioteca, yo los distraeré, encontraré mi corona y nos iremos de aquí.-

Sonaba como un plan. Descabellado, inseguro, desesperado... pero un plan al fin. Rarity le dio un beso en la mejilla a Twilight, y empezó a correr.

* * *

El Perro Sonriente notó ésto, por lo que aceleró en dirección a ella. Sin embargo un rayo violeta lo golpeó de lleno y lo incrustó en una casa.

Slenderman apareció frente a la joven princesa emergiendo de la oscuridad y trató de apuñalarla con varias sombras que caían como lanzas. Twilight se protegió usando escudos mágicos, y luego soltó un potente destello. Unos breves segundos de confusión le fueron más que suficientes para ponerse fuera del alcance del hombre sin rostro.

La alicornio corrió hacia la biblioteca, donde la batalla había comenzado. Echó una mirada rápida por la zona, buscando su corona. Podía sentir un nudo en el estómago, imaginándose que el hombre delgado y el perro estarían a poca distancia detrás de ella. Tras escudriñar todo lo que tenía frente a sus ojos pudo ver su corona tirada dentro del cráter que se había producido cuando las fuerzas mágicas de ambos conjuntos de Elementos chocaron. La levantó con su magia y se la colocó, para luego enfilar hacia la biblioteca donde veía movimiento.

Su hogar estaba parcialmente destruido. Toda la parte frontal ya no existía, algunas de las habitaciones superiores estaban derrumbadas y por todos lados habían hojas y libros dispersos agitándose por el viento.

Justo bajo el umbral de la devastada entrada estaban Applejack y Fluttershy, siendo protegidas por Pinkie que luchaba contra tres monstruos a la vez. La pony rosada no cedía pese a haber recibido unos cuantos golpes.

Twilight llegó y disparó varios rayos violetas que dieron en los Elementos rivales y los apartaron. Los tres asesinos se perdieron en la distancia, chocándose contra carretas o muros derruidos de algunas casas.

La joven alicornio llegó hasta sus amigas y lo primero que recibió fue un fuerte abrazo de Pinkie.

-Aún estamos aquí, Twi.-Dijo Pinkie con lágrimas en sus ojos y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Me alegro mucho de encontrarlas, chicas.-Twilight le correspondió el abrazo y cerró sus ojos por un momento.

Cuando se separaron, Pinkie la miró de forma inquisitiva. Twilight procedió a explicar su improvisado plan.

-Vamos a retirarnos volando. Yo llevaré a Applejack.-Su tono era firme. A continuación se acercó a su amiga herida.

-Pero... ¿dónde están Rarity y Rainbow Dash?-Se notó el temor en la voz de Pinkie que ya no sonreía y tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en la batalla.

-Espero que lleguen pronto...-Respondió Twilight, con las mejores esperanzas.

Cargó a su amiga sobre su lomo. Applejack estaba casi desmayada, pero alcanzó a murmurar algo que parecieron palabras de agradecimiento. Acto seguido, Twilight le pidió a Fluttershy que lleve a Pinkie, si las demás no llegaban al menos podrían sobrevolar Ponyville y tratar de localizarlas.

La tormenta estaba llegando a su fin. Se disponían a retirarse, pero de pronto el maniático Jeff llegó blandiendo un trozo de madera que recuperó de algún escombro.

Twilight le disparó un rayo y luego levantó una barrera mágica. Pudo ver que Slenderman y el perro estaban aproximándose a la distancia.

La alicornio empezó a moverse, seguida por Fluttershy, llevando su barrera consigo. Le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo, pero hacía lo que podía. Su magia era cada vez más débil...

Pero de pronto una pegaso multicolor llegó corriendo por un sector lateral de la biblioteca. Sobre su lomo llevaba a una Rarity semiinconsciente que proyectaba un débil escudo mágico alrededor de ambas.

-¡Twilight!-Exclamó Rainbow acercándose a toda velocidad.

-¡Rainbow, vámonos!-

Empezaron a levantar vuelo, pero una poderosa masa de oscuridad rompió los escudos y las hizo precipitarse al suelo. Twilight cayó sobre sus cuatro cascos, con Applejack desmayada y haciendo peso muerto sobre su lomo, pero se mantuvo firme.

Rainbow tuvo que maniobrar un poco para que Rarity no se caiga, y Fluttershy no tuvo que preocuparse por eso ya que Pinkie había saltado en cuanto vio que el ataque estaba sobre ellas.

Por un lado se acercaba el Perro Sonriente, con su horroroso nuevo aspecto, mirándolas sin pestañear. A su lado Slenderman caminaba lentamente mientras las sombras de la masa de oscuridad volvían a él.

Los demás asesinos avanzaban hacia las ponies por el sector de Rainbow Dash. Jeff y el Robapieles iban delante, seguidos por Bob que se tambaleaba, y un poco más lejos el Rastrillo con un aspecto muy deteriorado.

Estaban rodeadas, y no les quedaban muchas más fuerzas para luchar. Twilight estaba agotada, golpeada, y su magia no haría milagros en ese momento. Además de ésto, tenía a Applejack sobre su lomo. La pony terrestre estaba inconsciente y perdía sangre por una herida abierta en su pata derecha delantera.

El pánico se había apoderado de Fluttershy, no estaba en condiciones de luchar. Pinkie y Rainbow se encontraban magulladas y con heridas de diversa consideración, pero aún así se las veía dispuestas a luchar hasta el final. Y sobre el lomo de Rainbow, Rarity ya estaba fuera de combate, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos; un débil brillo rodeaba su cuerno. La situación ya no se veía tan favorable.

-Perfecto, hasta aquí hemos llegado.-El tono de la áspera y grave voz del perro era casi burlón. Ya se daba la batalla por ganada.

-Después de ésto nada me vendría mejor que cortar y confeccionar una nueva capa.-Comentó el esqueleto fijando su mirada en Rarity y juntando las yemas de sus huesudos dedos.

La tensión iba en aumento. Twilight advirtió que Rainbow y Pinkie adoptaban posiciones de combate, mientras Fluttershy se agachaba y comenzaba a llorar.

-Juro por Celestia que si esto termina ahora, al menos me llevaré a uno de ustedes conmigo.-Sentenció Twilight con la firmeza suficiente como para ocultar un temblor en su voz. Su cuerno empezó a brillar nuevamente.

-Primero deberías quitarte a esa amiga tuya de encima.-Observó el perro y esbozó una gran y grotesca sonrisa.

* * *

Pero antes de que algo más pudiese suceder, alguien sobrevoló Ponyville. Todos levantaron la vista al escucharlo, y vieron un pelotón de Wonderbolts rodeándolos desde las alturas. Rainbow pudo identificar a Spitfire liderándolos, y eso le hizo adoptar un gesto de alivio y esperanza.

Varios carros aparecieron a la distancia, pero la figura más llamativa y que se acercó volando más rápido era la inconfundible Princesa Celestia.

El perro gruñó sin bajar la vista. Varias sombras bajo el control de Slenderman empezaron a moverse alrededor de él, y los demás asesinos también se alistaron.

Twilight no se esperaba una intervención de la Princesa, pero lo entendía claramente: Todo Ponyville había sido evacuado. La Guardia Real ya no tenía que desempeñar tareas de rescate allí, por lo que regresaron dispuestos a luchar con Celestia a la cabeza.

-¡A la carga!-Vociferó Celestia usando su propia Voz Real de Canterlot.

Una luz de esperanza para la joven Twilight Sparkle, que no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas. Con la Princesa presente, no tenía dudas de que estaban a salvo.


	14. Horas Decisivas

**Horas Decisivas**

Varios carros cargados con unicornios de la Guardia Real se alinearon en el aire y sus ocupantes dispararon contra los invasores. Twilight usó toda la energía que le quedaba para crear un campo de fuerza alrededor de sus amigas, protegiéndolas del fuego cruzado.

Slenderman levantó un denso muro de oscuridad que absorbió varios rayos pero pronto empezó a ceder. Estaba debilitándose, y sus compañeros en lugar de quedarse daban inicio a la retirada.

-¡Vamos!-Le ladró el Perro Sonriente con apremio.

El ser sin rostro trató de mantener la posición, pero fue imposible. Celestia lanzó el rayo más poderoso de todos y atravesó la densa oscuridad, golpeando directamente al hombre delgado. Slenderman cayó al suelo a varios metros de distancia, y rápidamente se cubrió en una extraña neblina que inundó los restos de Ponyville.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, los asesinos escaparon hacia el Bosque Everfree. A su paso quedó un pueblo destruido por completo, cuyos habitantes ya no estaban ahí, y serios daños a los Elementos de la Armonía. Ponyville ya lucía como un decrépito pueblo fantasma.

Twilight hizo desaparecer el campo de fuerza y se mantuvo en pie aunque le temblaban las extremidades. Applejack seguía inconsciente sobre su lomo y no daba señas de estar recuperándose. Celestia descendió al lado de la joven princesa junto a varios carros de la Guardia.

Varias patrullas de Wonderbolts y voluntarios sobrevolaron Ponyville y las inmediaciones del Everfree. Pero la niebla no se disipaba, y junto a la frondosidad y oscuridad del bosque era imposible detectar movimiento allí abajo.

Por su parte Celestia ordenó que nadie persiguiera a los invasores. La destrucción frente a sus ojos no sólo le hacía pensar en lo peligrosos que eran, sino también en que el Bosque Everfree no era el lugar más conveniente para luchar. Además en esos momentos su prioridad era salvar a Twilight y sus amigas. Las observó una a una, evaluando sus estados... esto no era una victoria para ella. Cuatro se mantenían en pie a duras penas, dos de ellas con numerosas heridas.

Celestia le dio un abrazo a Twilight y ayudó a cargar a Applejack en un carro. Luego hizo lo mismo con cada una, y también facilitó el traslado de Rarity que ya se había desmayado.

Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie subieron a un carro, se acostaron y cerraron los ojos. Estaban muy adoloridas y agotadas. Un unicornio de la Guardia usó su magia para curar las heridas superficiales, pero una vez en Canterlot las llevarían a todas al hospital.

Fluttershy todavía temblaba y contenía sus lágrimas cuando subió a uno de los transportes. A su lado iba Rarity inconsciente y con múltiples cortes por todo el cuerpo. Se agazapó junto a ella y agachó la cabeza, una inmensa tristeza la inundó por completo.

Twilight y Celestia ocuparon un carro junto a Applejack y un unicornio de la Guardia. Mientras los transportes se elevaban, el soldado usó su magia para sanar a Applejack y Twilight lo mejor que pudo. La joven princesa estaba inquieta, miraba a su maestra con emoción y tenía en su rostro una débil sonrisa. No sólo era la alegría de verla y saber que todas estaban a salvo, sino porque también consideraba que había tenido su primera victoria sobre los Elementos de la Corrupción.

* * *

El resto del viaje fue en silencio. Las columnas de humo que salían de Ponyville se hicieron cada vez más pequeñas hasta desaparecer, mientras que los enormes edificios de Canterlot se veían cada vez más cerca.

Desde las alturas Twilight vio a la Guardia Real en las calles, patrullando los accesos y creando barricadas. Ponies voluntarios colaborando en la protección de la ciudad, pegasos volando por todos lados y un ambiente de nerviosismo que le ponía los pelos de punta. Allí abajo iban atropelladamente de un lado a otro, cargando cosas, levantando barreras, como si esperasen que el ataque sobre Canterlot se produjera en cualquier momento.

Los carros que llevaban a los Elementos aterrizaron frente al castillo. La zona estaba despejada y repleta de guardias, pero en cuanto las vieron llegar, Spike y las visitantes salieron al trote del palacio acompañadas por Luna, Cadance y Shining Armor. Se acercaron a los carros con miradas de miedo y preocupación, viéndolas en el estado en que estaban no se borraron sus expresiones.

Algunas sollozaron, Spike con lágrimas en los ojos quiso acercarse pero un guardia se lo impidió. Shining Armor también avanzó unos pasos y se paró frente al unicornio que mantenía las distancias.

-Tienen que ser atendidas de forma urgente en el hospital, señor.-Se explicó el soldado.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero deja que se acerquen a ellas. Es una orden.-Replicó Shining Armor con autoridad y firmeza.

El unicornio acató haciendo un gesto respetuoso y se apartó. Así, las visitantes y Spike pudieron abrazar y llorar con sus amigas. Estaban con vida, eso era lo más valioso en aquel momento. Las que venían de Ponyville también se emocionaron hasta las lágrimas, ignorando el dolor de las heridas y todo el daño que tenían encima. El reencuentro llenó sus almas, y la magia de la Armonía comenzó a fluir con fuerza nuevamente.

Fancy Pants llegó al lugar acompañado por un par de carruajes y varias enfermeras. Unos pegasos le habían informado que traían a los Elementos de Ponyville, y él como encargado de la ciudad que era dispuso inmediatamente de todos los recursos disponibles para ayudar. El hospital estaba listo para recibirlas.

Y así, Twilight junto a sus amigas fueron ingresadas en las salas de tratamientos especiales por si había algo más que heridas superficiales: Peligros de magia negra o contaminación de algún tipo. Las sesiones de chequeos fueron largas, pero soportables. Tras varios estudios determinaron que estaban limpias de cualquier tipo de fuerza mágica extraña, así que las terminaron de sanar y les ordenaron reposo. A cada una le tocó una habitación compartida.

Twilight fue ingresada en un cuarto acogedor junto a Fluttershy. En otras habitaciones ubicaron a Rarity y Rainbow Dash, y a Applejack junto a Pinkie Pie. Pese a tener sus heridas tratadas, cosa que las hacía sentirse un poco mejor, seguían agotadas y muy débiles. En cuanto se encontraron en sus respectivas camas se durmieron de manera inmediata.

Las visitantes y Spike aguardaban en la sala de espera por novedades. Se habían pasado las últimas horas allí, recibiendo cada mínimo detalle sobre el estado de salud de sus amigas. Cuando el doctor Stable confirmó que todas estaban fuera de peligro se sintieron más aliviadas y no ocultaron sus ganas de verlas cuanto antes. Pero aún así los tiempos de recuperación debían respetarse.

* * *

Por otro lado, Celestia esperaba tener la pronta oportunidad de conversar con Twilight y las demás. Necesitaba saber sobre los Elementos enemigos, ya que la devastación que provocaron en Ponyville casi no tenía precedentes. No hizo falta decir mucho a los habitantes de Equestria, los pegasos y miembros de la Guardia hicieron correr la voz de que Ponyville había sido prácticamente destruido. El terror se extendía a cada rincón de Equestria mientras se preguntaban qué pueblo sería el siguiente. Celestia no iba a permitir que sucediese otra cosa así, y eso la llevaba a meditar diferentes ideas y posibilidades. Estaba teniendo pensamientos contradictorios; por primera vez en mucho tiempo se veía asaltada por dudas que le impedían pensar con claridad.

Las horas pasaban lentamente para la Princesa. Se encontraba en su palacio, en el salón de los Elementos, mirando los vitrales con la historia ilustrada de Equestria. Habían pasado por tanto, pero pocas veces con tanto miedo y devastación. No iba a dejar que le pongan un final trágico a Equestria, tenía la determinación de luchar hasta el final para erradicar a esos invasores.

Durante el día las noticias no fueron muy alentadoras. Aunque la influencia de magia externa se sentía, no se reportaron avistamientos de los Elementos de la Corrupción. Lo que sí llegó a sus oídos era que unos Wonderbolts avistaron llamas y una columna de humo en el Bosque Everfree. Celestia pensó una vez más en esos seres malditos y destructivos, y apretó con fuerza los dientes. La imagen de Twilight coronada como Princesa frente a ella le transmitió un poco de tranquilidad, pero no era suficiente para calmarla.

Eventualmente tuvo que ir a bajar el sol y dar paso a la noche. Pese a todo necesitaba mantener los ciclos normales si quería que la naturaleza en Equestria siguiera con vida. Fue a su regreso al hall del palacio que Shining Armor la recibió junto a Cadance.

-Princesa Celestia.-

-¿Sí, Capitán?-

-El hospital informa que mi hermana y sus amigas han despertado.-Dijo olvidándose por completo del protocolo.

-Gracias. Iré de inmediato.-

Antes de que ella se vaya, Shining Armor carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-Me preguntaba, Su Majestad, si mi esposa podría acompañarla.-

-Claro que sí.-Respondió Celestia sonriendo.-Estarán encantadas de verla.-

-Gracias, Princesa.-Cadance se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo.

Shining Armor también agradeció y se retiró a continuar con sus deberes. Quería mantenerse ocupado y despejado, pero la imagen de su hermana llena de heridas sobre un carro de rescate le invadía los pensamientos constantemente. Cada vez se sentía más angustiado, pero trataba de luchar contra ello.

* * *

Celestia y Cadance salieron del castillo en dirección al hospital. Las calles estaban iluminadas por muchas más farolas de las que habría normalmente, así como varias patrullas de pegasos usaban linternas para vigilar desde las alturas.

En el camino se cruzaron a muchos habitantes de Canterlot, Ponyville, el Imperio de Cristal y otros provenientes de diversas ciudades. Se los veía desorientados, con temor y malestar, pero la presencia de Celestia los hacía relajarse un poco. Muchos de ellos habían perdido sus hogares, algunos incluso amigos o familiares. La desgarradora situación que atravesaban los tenía sumidos en el dolor más devastador, pero seguían buscando fuerzas en los demás y dentro de sí mismos para seguir adelante.

Finalmente las princesas llegaron al hospital, donde fueron recibidas por un comité de médicos y enfermeras. Las visitantes también estaban en el hall junto a Spike, y al ver llegar a Celestia se pusieron de pie e hicieron gestos respetuosos. La Princesa del Sol saludó a todos los presentes y pidió ver a Twilight. El doctor Stable hizo un gesto afirmativo y la llevó, acompañada por Cadance, hasta la habitación de la joven princesa. Las dejó pasar y, antes de retirarse, informó a Celestia que los Elementos habían sido recuperados y estaban guardados. Hecho esto se fue a continuar con su trabajo.

La habitación era pequeña pero agradable. Tenía dos camas donde se encontraban Twilight y Fluttershy despiertas, una ventana en medio de ambas por donde entraba la luz del exterior, y un par de sillas frente a cada una. Un par de lámparas de pie ubicadas al lado de cada cama alumbraban la habitación con una acogedora luz cálida.

Cadance casi se abalanzó sobre Twilight, pero le dio un gran abrazo con cuidado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y le dio un beso en la frente; Twilight también estaba emocionada y apenas pudo articular el nombre de quien alguna vez había sido su niñera. A continuación Cadance hizo lo mismo con Fluttershy. La pony más tímida no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar, tenía dentro de sí una mezcla de sentimientos y por fin podía desahogarse. El horror y el dolor de la batalla salieron junto a la felicidad del reencuentro y el cariño. Eran lágrimas agridulces, pero al dejarlas correr se sentía mejor, aflojando el nudo en su garganta.

Celestia también las abrazó con delicadeza y sonrió al verlas mucho mejor que antes. Ya no tenían heridas visibles ni rastros de combate, bastaba ver sus miradas cálidas y de confianza para darse cuenta de que se sentían a salvo, entre los suyos.

Una vez que Cadance se separó de Fluttershy, que sonreía y sollozaba, Celestia decidió hablar directamente de lo que consideraba urgente.

-Twilight, Fluttershy, lo que pasó fue terrible. Todos nos alegramos mucho de que estén con vida; estuvieron expuestas a un peligro indescriptible...-

-Pero ganamos. Salvamos a todos los habitantes de Ponyville y les dimos una paliza... es nuestra primera victoria.-Dijo Twilight con un tono débil pero triunfal.

Celestia meneó la cabeza antes de continuar.

-Lo siento, pero no creo que haya sido una victoria. Todo el pueblo está ahora en ruinas, y ustedes se salvaron por poco. ¿Puedes ver lo cerca que estuvieron de caer a manos de esos... seres?-

-Sí, pero...-

-El costo ha sido muy alto. Empiezo a cuestionarme cómo dejé que se quedaran allí por su cuenta, fue una locura.-

-Princesa, a usted la necesitaban aquí. Los demás Elementos, la Guardia, todos.-

Celestia sabía que Twilight tenía razón en eso, pero seguía albergando cientos de dudas. Quizás fue una locura, o quizás era hora de admitir que a lo mejor Twilight empezaba a despegarse de ella.

-Sí, Twilight. Pero aún así, después de lo que he visto, no volveré a permitir que se enfrenten solas a estos enemigos.-

La joven princesa no dijo nada. Solamente bajó un poco la vista, pensando que todo el acto de imprudencia había sido culpa suya.

-Así que... quisiera saber qué sucedió exactamente.-Continuó Celestia.

Entre Twilight y Fluttershy relataron todo lo que recordaban. La crudeza de los detalles hicieron que Cadance se retirase de la habitación, mientras Celestia escuchaba atentamente. Piroquinesis, transformaciones, fuerte energía mágica... todo eso y más la llenaron de preocupación. Los invasores podían ser pocos, pero eran muy poderosos.

Celestia evaluó todas las posibilidades. Acababa de tomar una decisión sumamente extrema y contradictoria, pero tenía que hacerlo. Decidió ponerse en marcha, pero antes se despidió de sus pequeñas ponies y les deseó una pronta recuperación.

Antes de abandonar el hospital, retiró los Elementos para regresarlos al palacio, y permitió a las visitantes y Spike pasar a ver a sus amigas.

Para poner un poco de orden, las enfermeras hicieron que se distribuyan por parejas en las habitaciones. Así fue como pudieron verlas a todas y celebrar el reencuentro. Era en momentos como aquellos en los que la magia de la Armonía recobraba su fuerza y llenaba el lugar. Aún había una esperanza.


	15. Interludio III

**Interludio III**

**Recuperación**

El Bosque Everfree era oscuro y profundo, lleno de espesa vegetación y seres peligrosos. Pero ninguno como los visitantes que llegaron aquel día.

Los Elementos de la Corrupción se encontraban furiosos. Hasta ese momento jamás se habían topado con una resistencia tan dura. Muchos universos habían caído antes, y ninguno dio tanta batalla como la que daba el Universo de la Armonía.

Tras una sucesión de acusaciones cruzadas llegaron a un claro donde había una cabaña. Sin poder contenerse, Slenderman le lanzó un ataque piroquinético y la incendió. Se hizo como una especie de hoguera en el siniestro bosque, y a la luz de las llamas los Elementos se vieron mejor las caras.

Entre ellos no había ninguna relación de apoyo ni compañerismo. Se acusaban unos a otros por la batalla perdida, llegando a las amenazas y expresando un odio que haría estremecerse al mismísimo Rey Sombra. Slenderman se alejó de los demás y se internó un poco en la oscuridad del bosque. Tocó algunos árboles y se quedó observando la escena desde lo lejos.

Allí, frente a la cabaña en llamas, el Perro Sonriente no dejaba de atacar a Jeff y al Robapieles con sus palabras. Bob estaba a un lado, todavía escupiendo sangre, y el Rastrillo se sentó sobre la rama de un árbol, quedando encorvado y con las garras delante.

-Idiotas, teníamos la ventaja. Y lo echaron a perder... incluso en estos momentos puedo notar un cambio en la magia. Se están fortaleciendo.-Dijo el Perro Sonriente arrastrando las palabras.

-Escucha, ya me cansaste. ¿Quién te nombró jefe? Pensaba que era él.-El Robapieles habló molesto y señaló hacia donde estaba Slenderman.

-¿Vas a cuestionarme? ¿Tengo que recordarte cómo es nuestra jerarquía?-

-No, ya lo sé...

-Me das asco. El Señor te hará pedazos después de ésto.-Interrumpió el perro.

-Tendría que haber traído a mi tripulación. En este lugar nos superan en número.-Prosiguió el esqueleto.

-¿Tu tripulación? ¿Horacio y los demás inútiles? No se te cae una idea brillante.-Dicho esto, el perro se dio vuelta y miró hacia la cabaña en llamas.

Jeff le dio un codazo al Robapieles, señaló al perro y se encogió de hombros. El esqueleto meneó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

-Insisto en que tendríamos que haber traído al Ejército de Zalgo al menos...-Dijo el Robapieles.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo.-Agregó Jeff en un susurro.

El perro se dio vuelta hacia ellos y se acercó unos pasos.

-¿Se escuchan lo que dicen? Son patéticos. Podrán superarnos en número, pero no en poder. De eso se trata esto.-

-¿Poder? ¡Mira donde estamos!-Exclamó el esqueleto señalando hacia los árboles.

-Si hicieras tu parte las cosas funcionarían mejor.-Espetó el perro.

-¿Mi parte?-El esqueleto se rió irónicamente.-¿Y tu parte? ¿Qué lograste, que te apaleara Fluttershy?-

El perro mantuvo sus ojos fijos en su interlocutor. El esqueleto le sostuvo el peso de la mirada sin inmutarse. Hubo un silencio tenso que empezó a quebrarse con una débil risita del Perro Sonriente, que pronto se convirtió en una carcajada sonora y escalofriante. Jeff también empezó a reírse, y el Robapieles finalmente se tentó y rió con ellos. El perro meneó la cabeza y volvió la mirada al Robapieles.

-Sigues siendo un bastardo, pero en eso tienes razón.-

-Es que nadie se lució mucho.-Dijo el Robapieles.-Creo que el único que logró algo fue el Rastrillo, bravo.-

El esqueleto aplaudió lentamente de forma irónica. El Rastrillo no hizo nada más que fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Y Bob, vas a tener que esforzarte un poco más.-Agregó el esqueleto.

El ser sin brazos golpeó el suelo con sus pies y gruñó. El perro se colocó en el centro, a la vista de todos, y retomó lo que consideraba importante.

-Tenemos que atacar nuevamente, pero esta vez debemos ser más precisos. Seguramente van a estar protegidas.-

-Sigo teniendo esto.-El esqueleto enseñó el trozo de piel de Rarity que le permitía ubicarla.

-¿Y además de todos los Elementos que asesinaremos, qué hacemos con la blanca?-Preguntó Jeff.

-¿De qué mierda hablas?-Cuestionó el perro, irritado.

-Cuando nos atacaron en el pueblo, la que llegó con el ejército era blanca, tenía alas, un cuerno y esa crin de varios colores...-

-No sé quién es, ni me importa, ¿pero quieres matarla? Adelante, es tuya.-

-Me dio la impresión de que tenía cierta jerarquía.-Se justificó Jeff.

-Da igual, al final todo el mundo en este lugar estará en la misma situación.-Replicó el perro.

El esqueleto dio un paso adelante desenfundando su cuchillo curvo. El Rastrillo bajó de la rama donde se encontraba y también se acercó.

-Estoy listo para seguir con el show.-Declaró el Robapieles. El Rastrillo hizo un gesto afirmativo.

* * *

Entonces Slenderman se acercó caminando de forma serena hacia donde estaban los demás. Unas sombras se movían suavemente a su alrededor, ya no presentaba un comportamiento iracundo como hacía unos cuantos minutos.

El ser sin rostro envió un mensaje telepático a sus compañeros diciendo que no irían inmediatamente a atacar. Prefería esperar, recargar energías, y trazar al menos un plan de asalto. Bob y Jeff se mostraron de acuerdo rápidamente, pero por su parte el Perro Sonriente quiso discutir.

Bastó un gesto de Slenderman para que varias sombras formaran una especie de muro a sus espaldas. Claramente amenazó al perro, que se calló y retrocedió unos pasos. La masa de oscuridad detrás de Slenderman se disipó lentamente.

Durante las horas siguientes los Elementos se mantuvieron un poco dispersos. Bajo la atenta vigilancia de Slenderman ninguno abandonó los alrededores de la cabaña, que finalmente se apagó.

Jeff y el Robapieles sacaron un cadáver carbonizado del interior y lo usaron para practicar con sus armas blancas. Bob ingresó en la cabaña y destruyó algunas cosas que habían sobrevivido al fuego, por el simple hecho de hacerlo.

El Rastrillo regresó a una rama elevada desde donde observaba a los demás en silencio, mientras que el Perro Sonriente caminaba dentro de los límites establecidos por Slenderman y de vez en cuando se frenaba a mirar hacia arriba. Parecía como si esperase ver algo en el cielo.

* * *

Los Elementos se impacientaban a medida que la noche y el día pasaban sobre ellos. Pero ninguno se atrevía a ir contra Slenderman.

El hombre delgado estaba en una jerarquía mucho mayor, era cercano al Señor que gobernaba su universo. El Perro Sonriente tenía claras aspiraciones a lo mismo, pero todavía le quedaba un largo camino.

El hecho de encontrarse a Twilight Sparkle, e inferir algunas cosas sobre ella, hicieron que Slenderman tome el asunto como algo más personal. Nunca antes le habían plantado cara de esa forma, pero aún así estaba convencido de que la derrotaría. Era una oponente formidable.

Si no hubiese sido por la oportuna intervención del ejército, seis Elementos de la Armonía hubiesen caído.

El hombre sin rostro se acercó al centro de la escena y les hizo una seña a todos para que se acerquen. Jeff y el Robapieles llegaron enfundando sus armas, el Rastrillo cayó desde las alturas, Bob apareció derribando una pared de la cabaña y el Perro Sonriente llegó enseñando su grotesca sonrisa.

Una nueva orden por parte del Elemento de la Oscuridad. Era hora de ponerse en marcha.

El esqueleto sacó el trozo de piel de Rarity y dejó que lo guíe. La fuerte presencia mágica en ese mundo facilitaba esa técnica de rastreo.

Mientras avanzaban Slenderman les transmitió el plan. La sonrisa del perro se acentuó, él cumpliría con la primera parte.

Simplemente tenía que hacer correr la voz, y ya sabía a qué Elemento dirigirse para eso.

* * *

**Nota del autor**: Breve interludio tras el capítulo de distensión "Horas Decisivas", la universidad me está masacrando así que tenganme paciencia, ya llegarán más capítulos! Si bien ya tengo todo el fanfic planificado hasta el final, recientemente se me ocurrieron unas ideas interesantes que alargarán buena parte del segundo acto. Más creepypastas, más aventuras, más horror! Nos leemos!


End file.
